Don't Forget To Breathe
by LegendThriller
Summary: You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that makes me high. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: I own anything that doesn't look familar. The song used in this chapter (and no, this will not be a songfic series) is by Crossfade. It's called Cold.

Chapter 1

Throwing her dreadlocks up in a high ponytail, Lidia Orton checked herself out in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Her make up: perfect. Baggy jeans low enough her mom would've made her change them before she left the house: perfect. Shirt so small it could be labled as a bra: check. A smirk came across her face, something that she got from her older brother, Randy. He was going to be there tonight, along with some of his co-workers; Lidia's stomach cringed, hopefully Randy wasn't bringing her ex. It was a joint pay per view weekend, so wrestlers from both rosters were coming.

Butterflies rose in Lidia's stomach as there was a knock on the door. Someone (or someones) were always coming by to wish them luck before going on stage. Running to answer the door, she saw that one of her bandmates already answered it. It was her brother Randy and his girlfriend Stacey Keibler, with the recent issue of Rolling Stone magazine in his hand.

"Well, well, well," Randy started, giving Lidia a hug, "look who just happens to be on the cover of Rolling fucking Stone!" Lidia bowed her head, blushing, while the rest of her band cheered. "I'm so proud of you guys. This works out great too, cause I'm on the cover of Raw maga...."

"Honey, tonight isn't about you," Lidia cut off her older brother, "it's about us, Thair. Have we forgot why you are here?" Giving her cocky smirk to her older brother, he shook his head, smiling. Stacey was reading the magazine that she took from Randy, and began reading quotes out of it.

"'I feel extremly blessed to be here,' singer Jack Botteche says, 'there is no other three people I'd rather have this expierence with. We have the greatest fans in the world.'" Stacey read off. "That's the biggest piece of bull I've ever heard. Doesn't every band have 'the greatest fans in the world'?" She asked looking at Jack. Jack nodded his head in agreement.

"But," Lidia began, "does every band sell 700,00 copies the first week of their debut record, after seven record comapany's turned them down?" Every cheered and hollered in response as they relived the memory of the week that happend. Randy was beeming at his younger sister. She was the bass player in the group, but wrote all of the songs. He was always the first person she would show a song to when it was completed, and he was always more than willing to give critisim.

His heart broke when Lidia had her heart broken by her boyfriend, who was also his best friend. The breakup happend a week before the album was released, which tore Lidia to pieces. Randy looked over at his sister and saw that she still wore the bracelet her ex gave her on their two year anniversery.

Walking over to her, Randy sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He's miserable too," he whispered in her ear. "He still wears the ring you got him, not when he has a match though. I think he's going to be here tonight." Lidia groaned as she leaned her head on her brothers shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to invite him," she mumbled.

"I had to! I was telling Charlie, Mark, and Jackie to come, and he walked in. When he asked what we were talking about, I told him, and Charlie mentioned he should come because he didn't know about you and him. If you see him, just don't talk to him."

"But all of the songs are about him! He knows it too." Lidia shook her head, pieces of hair from the ponytail fell in front of her face. She glared down at the necklace that she had on, wondering why she still wore it, and if he wore his. She picked up the dogtag that hung off of it, and trailed her finger around the engraved letters that read: _Don't forget to breathe._ When people first read what the dogtag say, they look at her weird; that's when Lidia realizes why she was with him for so long, he understood what it ment. It ment when you get caught up in the moment, snap back to reality, breathe.

Randy saw his sister look at her necklace, still looking sad. Placing a hand on her knee, he ruffled her hair, making it fall out of the ponytail it was in. Her brown dreadlocks fell down to her shoulders, showing off her strong jawline that she had, which was a major resblences for her and Randy. "Just don't look at him," Randy told her before leaving the room with Stacey. Jack called everyone in for a group huddle; making sure the door was locked so no one would walk in.

"We open with Cold, correct?" Jack asked. Everyone agreed. "Then, we play Anthem?" Nods of the heads came. "OK, we'll wing it from there. Let's do this!" The four of them began jumping around in a circle, making sure the energy was going through their bodies. Once they finished, they walked out of their dressing room, prepared and ready to go.

Lidia walked on the stage first. Picking up her bass, she began a bass solo that lasted about twenty seconds, then the drummer Russ would come in with a drum solo. The guitarist Pat began playing a riff on his guitar, and that's when Jack came in.

**Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in  
Things I cannnot win  
You are the antidote that gets me by  
Something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high**  
  
Goosbumps went down Lidia's arm as she sang along with the song; the crowd drowned out her voice, she could hardly hear Jack's. This is what she lived for. The song she wrote after she had a fight with her boyfriend, being sung by thousands of people that she never met before. Looking out in the crowd, she could see some wrestlers: Randy, Triple H, Batista, Edge, Jericho, Trish, Lita, Dawn Marie, John Cena...............Her heart stopped. He did show up. The person that the song was about was there, singing along to every word that she penned herself.

There was a bass rest, which Lidia took that time to look at her necklace: _Don't forget to breathe_.

**What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you**  
  
Lidia continued to sing along with the song, making eye contact with John as she sung them. A gold chain reflected off of his skin; the dogtag was still hanging off of it. Grining, she looked at her brother Randy, who was raising his fist and singing along with the song. All of the wrestlers knew the song. Her song.

**And I'm sorry about all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You could see me stand on my own again  
Cause now I can see  
You were the antidote that got me by  
Something strong like a drug that got me high  
I never meant to be so cold**

Looking over at Pat, Lidia could see that he was in shock of how well this was going. This was the first show of their five month tour tour for their album, _And Then Thair Was Four_, and the show was sold out. Jack called the box office the day the tickets went on sale and found out they were sold out in fifteen minutes. Hearing the news, they went out for drinks that night, and woke up with hangovers from hell.

Jumping off of the platform that the drums were on, Lidia bobed her head along with the music, her dreads going in every direction. But she could still see John, and it looked like he was getting closer and closer.

**I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me theres just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold**

Once the song was finished, Jack took a deep sigh into the microphone. Introducing the next song, Lidia ignored the look John was giving her.

Only Randy knew that there was still feelings that layed between his little sister, and his best friend, John Cena

Author Note: OK, there's the first chapter. The band (Thair) is pronounced as There, Their, or They're LOL, I just choose to spell it differently. I own anything that doesn't look familar, except of course the songs _Cold_ and _Anthem Of Our Dying Day. _Anyways, tell me what you think and if I should continue. I already have the second chapter completed so yea.....Read and Review LOL


	2. John

Chapter 2

Scanning up and down the aisles of the local grocery store he was in, John Cena's attention fell on the magazine aisles were he saw co-workers Dawn Marie and Jackie Gayda, sitting on the ground looking at a fashion magazine. Walking over to them, trying to remain the cool, calm thug that he was known for, he sat down beside the two diva's mocking them as they looked through the magazine.

"Oh my God, can you believe Nicole Kidman wore that pale pink dress?" John mocked, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you actually spend time gossiping about that stuff. There's so much stuff going on in the world right now, and so many new bands that are out there..."

"Like Thair?" Dawn asked, handing over a copy of Rolling Stone magazine to John. "She's a cute girl John, I don't know why you broke up." John flipped the magazine over and glanced at the cover, and there she was; Lidia Orton made it on the cover of Rolling Stone magazine with her band. He bit his lip, hard, not beliving that was her on the cover. Her dreadlocks still remained in a fountain on top of her head, her brown eyes still laughing like they usually were. The dogtag necklace they both had she still wore; he fingered his slowly, forgetting why he still had it. _Don't forget to breathe_ was engraved on the dogtag, which was something that only he and Lidia could understand. She was the only person that shared the same passion as him for music, and was thankful that her older brother, Randy Orton, was his best friend.

Still gripping the magazine, John got up and went to the cashier, buying it to see if Lidia says anything about him. When the cashier scanned it, a smile came across her face. "You're a fan of them too, eh?" She asked as John handed her the money. "This is hot, I have no idea how many times I've seen someone buy this issue today. It's been out for over two weeks, I think it's one of their best selling yet..."

"That's nice," John mumbled, hoping his coldness towards her would shut her up. Leaving the store in a grumpy mood, once he reached his rental car, he looked over his shoulder, only to see his traveling partner asleep. Taking out his cell phone, John could feel his face heating with anger. Why didn't Randy tell him? Waiting for Randy to pick up, he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Hello?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" John yelled into his phone as he peeled out of the parking lot.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb, Orton. You knew she was on the cover of Rolling Stone didn't you? All of this time without talking to her, you would think an update from you would be nice once in a while."

"You never asked." John stopped at the red light, realizing Randy was right. "That's why I never told you. I thought you weren't interested in her anymore. Listen man, she still likes you, and she has a show at the House of Blues this Saturday. Lots of people from Raw are going, I know Dawn and Jackie are, and in case you are, I have an extra ticket. But I swear Cena, you do anything to break her heart again..."

"Yea, yea, you'll break my neck, I got ya." John rolled his eyes; he recieved that threat two years ago when he first started to go out with Lidia, and since John is older than both Lidia and Randy, he really had to prove to Randy that he wouldn't do anything to hurt his baby sitster.

When John and Lidia did break up, Randy didn't talk to him for two months. Now, it was almost a year later, and not a day goes by where John doesn't find himself thinking about her. Turning into the arena parking lot, he woke up his traveling buddy before leaving the car. Gripping the Rolling Stone magazine tightly, he began to walk to the change room that had his name on it; he was going to need private time to get over what had just happend.

Reading the interview, John found out what Lidia has been up to since the breakup. She didn't mention his name, which was a huge relief to him, but she did mention how she wouldn't be able to trust any other guy with her feelings, except her brother. Rolling Stone mentioned how she was brought up in a wrestling family, and how being on the road was in her blood; when she picked up a bass, how close she was to Randy, and how the band was formed. Nothing John didn't already know, except how she won't trust another guy.

Checking the calender that hung in the locker room, he checked the date to see when Saturday was. There was a joint pay per view the day after; John decided to go to the show.

Waiting for Randy and Stacey to come back from the backstage area, John paced back and forth. 'Maybe she won't see me,' John thought, tugging onto his dogtag necklace. _Don't forget to breathe_, he reminded himself, over, and over and over. Dawn saw John looking at his dogtag, and frowned to herself.

"John, you'll see her tonight," she reminded him, taking his hand away from his necklace.

"I know...but what if she doesn't see me? I still love her, Dawn. I'd give up my career just to be with her, just one more night. One more night of sitting by the fire, watching the Red Sox game..." Dawn smacked him across the head.

"The Red Sox? You're too romantic." Grinning at Dawn, he could see Randy coming back with Stacey. Just when he was about to ask Randy how Lidia was doing, the lights went out, singling that the show was about to start. Cheering with everyone else, he yelled the loudest when he heard a bass solo start. The spotlight was on her, and she acted like she didn't even notice. Her dreads were hanging loose over her shoulders, swaying to the music while she bobed her head, but then there was a bass rest, and she looked down at her necklace. 'She still wears hers too,' John thought to himself.

Singing along with the song, he noticed that Lidia saw him, and began singing along with the song, while looking at him.

**You're the antidote that gets me by**

**Something strong**

**Like a drug you make me high**

John sang the last part as loud as he could, hoping she would hear him. Getting closer and closer to the stage, he could the look in her eyes, and how scared she was.

When the song ended, it was like their interaction never happend.

Author Note: Ta da! chapter 2! If things are repeated from the first chapter, its because I had this idea for it to be the original intro to the story, but deicded to make it a chapter instead, so yea.....Can you guess who is going to be in trouble though? Read and review!


	3. The Reason

Chapter 3

Back in the change room after the show, Lidia went straight to the washroom, refusing to be apart of any after-show activites. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "Breathe, Lidia, breathe," she mumbled to herself, splashing cold water on her face. Looking down at her dogtag, she ripped the necklace off and threw it against the wall. Leaning against a stall, Lidia slid down to the ground, her body shaking due to an overdose of adrenaline. Bringing her knees to her chest, she curled up into a ball and began to cry.

"Lidia?" A voice called through the door, "honey, are you OK?" Not answering them, Lidia took a deep breath, which was more of a shaky sob. The person barged into the door; it was Stacey Keibler. "Lidia..." Sitting next to the bass player, Stacey wrapped an arm around her, trying to calm her down. "You had an awesome show, I couldn't believe how many people showed up! They all knew the words to your songs too, isn't that awesome? Just to get such a reaction from the crowd..."

"Why was he there?" Lidia cut off Stacey. "Randy told him, didn't he? He probably invited him...Why would he do this to me? I can't even look at John anymore! If he wants us to get back together..."

"Lid, honey, just calm down. What John did hurt Randy too. It was probably out of genorosity to invite him, you know how Randy is." Lidia huffed, her dreadlocks falling in front of her face. 'Stuborn, just like her brother,' Stacey thought to herself as she left the washroom.

Crawling to the necklace that laid on the floor, Lidia held it in her hands, not knowing what to do with it. The chain was broken, so she couldn't wear it as a necklace again; what if he saw her with the necklace? Then he would know she still thinks about him.....But he still had the necklace; 'does he still think of me?' Lidia thought to herself. Putting the dogtag and chain into her pocket, Lidia began to cry again.

After making sure her eyes weren't bloodshot and puffy anymore, Lidia walked out of the washroom and up to the VIP room of the venue for the afterparty, knowing she was taking a chance of seeing John there.

Walking into the VIP room, the first person she saw was her brother. Storming over to him, she tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. When Randy turned around, he wrapped Lidia up in a hug. "Killer show tonight! Haha, I said 'killer', cause I'm the Legend Killer, get it?" He yelled over the blaring music, holding his drink up in the air, "I just want to let you know, Lidia, that I love you, and I'm so proud of what you have accomplished in your twenty three years of living, man. I remember this one time...." Lidia rolled her eyes; Randy was drunk. He always got emotional when he was drunk, always trying to suck up to people to get on their good sides, but once the alcohol began wearing off, he would snap at anyone that came by.

Rolling her eyes, Lidia began walking away, in hope of finding a band member. Finding the guitar player, Pat, talking to Trish Stratus and Lita, Lidia made her way over, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler on her way. Once she got to where they were, she greeted everybody with hugs.

"Lita! You shouldn't be drinking when you have a human being growing inside of you!" Lidia joked. Lita rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Don't remind me honey. I can't wait until these nine months are over!" Lita told Lidia, playing along with the joke. "Hey, I forgot to tell ya, but awesome show tonight! I've seen everyone but you so far and I didn't get the chance to tell ya! You should talk to Vince, maybe he'll use one of your songs for a pay per view," she suggested. Lidia nodded her head, and began to gaze off into a distance, and that's when she saw John. Ducking her head and directing her gaze to somewhere else, Lita saw the odd action of Lidia. Nudging her, she raised an eyebrow at the younger girl. "What's going on?" she asked just so Lidia could hear. Jerking her head in John's direction, Lita saw what she meant and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to him." Lidia looked at Lita like she was crazy, but realized that she probably should.

Making her way over to John, a thousand thoughts were going through her mind; what if he didn't want to talk? What if he didn't like her anymore? Does he think about her?

Before Lidia knew it, she was facing John's back as he was talking to Dave Batista. Raising her hand to tap him on the shoulder, she quickly pulled it away and turned around, walking in another direction. Hearing her name being called by a deep voice, she turned around slowly, hoping it wasn't John; it was Batista.

"Come join me for a shot Liddy!" He hollered. Turning on her heel to walk over to some of the diva's, she knew John saw her, it was just a matter of wheather he would want to talk to her or not.

Inching closer and closer to the diva's, it was so far so good. Just when she was going to sit next to Jackie, a large hand was on her shoulder, turning her around gently. Closing her eyes as she was turned, she opened them slowly, seeing John standing in front of her.

"Hey," he said softly, bowing his head for her to hear.

"Hey," she replied, no louder than him. "Listen, I know I shoul..."

"Do you want to go outside and talk?" Lidia nodded her head yes, allowing John to lead outside while he held onto her arm, gently.

Finding a spot by the tour bus, Lidia sat down, leaning against the large wheel on the bus. John Paced back and forth, running his fingers through his short hair, trying to figure out what to say. Playing with the stones on the ground, she wiped her hand against her pants, feeling the dogtag that layed inside her pocket. Taking it out to take a look at it, John saw how it was no longer around her neck. Playing with the chain of his, he bit his lip.

"You took yours off?" He said, knowing how stupid he must've sounded.

"Ripped it off..." Lidia mumbled, rubbing her neck. "Look, I don't know why you're here, because last time I checked, we weren't on speaking conditions......"

"I know, but I saw you on Rolling Stone, so I called Randy to see what you were up to...."

"I'm not suppose to talk to you. We both agreed it would be better for Madison if we didn't speak to each other and you weren't apart of her life..."

"We were together for five years, Lidia, five fucking years! Do you think those years ment nothing to me? As soon as you turned eighteen, you knew we were going to be together, you knew it! Everyone knew it!" John yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. "And Madison is my kid too, Lidia! I helped make her, remember that night? How your parents and Randy were just upstairs.."

"Shut up! Will you just shut up?" Lidia screamed, standing up to be closer to him. "This....This is why we don't talk anymore, because shit like this always happends. You don't talk to me, and I don't talk to you..." John grabbed Lidia by the wrist, pulling her flush to his body, and kissing her harshly on the mouth. Her knees began to wobble and her lips trembled, but she found herself placing a hand on the back of his head, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Opening her mouth to allow his tongue in, John's back was pressed against the tour bus as their arms wrapped around each other for warmth.

Soon, the kiss became quick pecks, and the hug became looser. Leaning her head against his chest, Lidia took a deep breath; John felt her body shake and knew she was trying to hold back tears. Pulling her closer, he placed his chin ontop of her head, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Liddy...I'm sorry. That was wrong of me, I shouldn't have done that. I've just missed you so much, and..." Lidia placed a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"No, don't be sorry," she whispered, looking up to see him. "Just, hold me closer?" Pulling her closer to him, John kissed the top of head, still running his hands along her back.

"Take me back?" he asked hopfully, also hoping he wasn't ruining the moment. Lidia pulled back, and pushed him away gently, letting him know she needed some space. Wiping a tear from her eye, she sighed deeply.

"I...don't know John, I honestly don't. What would happen if we were to get back together? We would hardly see each other, because you're on the road, and I'm on the road, neither of us have cell phones, it'll be so hard. What about the media? If they see us together we won't be able to have a private life because of the press, and I might have award shows...."

"Lid, hey, calm down," John assured her. "Just, think about it, k?"

"What about Madison? You weren't there when she was born John, and she doesn't even know who you are. You haven't been there for the last two years of her life, because you just decided to walk out one day..."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry, I am. I think about you guys everyday Lidia, I honestly do.." Lidia held up her hand, motioning for him to stop. Turning around, she knocked on the tour bus door. When the door opened, she walked into quietly, and over to her bunk, where four year old Madison was watching an episode of the Simpsons.

"Hey cutie," Lidia cooed her daughter. Madison saw her mom and moved over in the bed, allowing her mom to come in. Snuggiling under the covers, Lidia kissed the top of Madison's head, and fell asleep.

Author Note: Ta da! The reason why John and Lidia broke up! I hope it all made sense for you guys, if it didn't please email me and ask me to explain, I don't want to confuse anyone! Anyways, read and review!


	4. The Morning After

Author Note: **wataphreek **pointed out some facts that I didn't realize because I was so caught up in writing LOL. **ch 2 it was said that john got a lecture from randy 2 years ago prior to him and lidia started going out...so they just started dating 2 years ago and madison is 4...how is he the daddy when they weren't even dating 4-5 years ago? and how did he leave them and never even meet his daughter when they didn't start dating til 2 years after she was born. **

So, for the sake of the story, we'll say that Randy gave John a lecture two years into the relationship, seeing as how things between John and Lidia were getting pretty serious. John and Lidia were going out for five years, had Madison on the third year they were going out, and John left when she was two.

I'm sorry I confused you **wataphreek**, but I'm thankful you pointed out those facts because I'm sure there were other people who were confused as well!

Sorry for the confusion guys!

Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning was definitly something Randy wan't looking forward to. With Stacey being a morning person, the curtins in the hotel room were wide open, the light from the sun blinding the hungover Legend Killer.

Squinting his eyes, Randy realized that he doesn't remember much of last night. Rolling over to go back to sleep, his hand knocked over the glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Well, good morning Sunshine!" Stacey piped up in her usual engergenic tone, "wasn't last night fun? That show was so awesome! It must be like, an Orton thing or something like that, because both you and Lidia just shine! Aren't you proud that's your little sister?" Covering up his head with the blankets, Randy closed his eyes, hoping he could sleep off his hangover. "Awww, Randy baby hungover?" Stacey cooed, sitting on his legs. "My poor baby...I heard that whisky helps cure a hangover. Espically six shots of it, and chase it with tecquila! What the hell were you thinking? Honestly Randy..." Stacey shook her head, then peeked underneth the covers to see Randy have his hands covering his ears.

"Stace...I love you and all....but really, my head is killing me, and....Oh God..." Randy shot out of bed and ran to the washroom; peeking into the washroom to see if Randy was OK, all Stacey could see was Randy hugging the toliet, and hear chunks hitting the water.

Walking away from the washroom, Stacey left the hotel room, in search of the ice vending machine, knowing Randy will need a lot of ice cold water for the next few hours.

Once she reached the ice vending machine, she saw serveral of her co-workers, talking at the candy machine, which was just a few metres over from the ice machine. Seeing Lita, Trish, Dawn Marie, Triple H, Dave Batista and Ric Flair, Stacey joined in on the conversation, which was the Diva's filling in the missing information for the members of Evolution on the situation with John and Lidia. (AN: dear God, I hope that made sense!)

"So, after Lidia found out she was pregnet, John was being the loving father of the unborn child like most men are," Lita told the guys.

"But, Randy, being the over protective brother that he is, told Lidia he didn't want her to be associated with John anymore because..."

"Just because he didn't want her to be associated with John," Dawn cut off Trish. Stacey stood next to Triple H, and put her head on his shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Actually, that's all wrong," Stacey chimed in. Everyone turned to see the leggy blonde with her bucket of ice, a look of confusion on their faces. "Randy didn't like the idea of John being around Lidia in the first place, so when she got pregnet Randy suggested that John leaves...."

"Hey guys." Stacey stopped telling her story once she was John came into the little hangout. "Any interesting news?" John asked, putting a dollar in for a bag of chips in the candy machine. Everyone looked at their shoes, not really knowing what to say to the man they were just talking about. John saw this, and bit the inside of his lip. "I see...Hey, Stace, is Randy up yet?" John asked. Stacey nodded her head. "K...Is he feeling OK? Cause when I took him back up last night he was in rough shape, telling me how he loves the wall...."

"He's really hungover. Here, take the ice while you're at it." Stacey handed the bucket of ice over to John, who was already on his way down the hall. Going back to get the ice from Stacey, he muttered a thanks, and lowered his head.

Walking down the hall, John kept his focus mainly on the ground, watching his feet move in front of him. Many of the hotel rooms door were wide open since all the rooms on that floor were occupied by wrestlers, which made it easy for John to see what room Randy was in; he forgot to ask Stacey what number their room was.

Peeking into a room that had all the lights off and high heels laying on the ground, John walked into the hotel room, seeing Randy laying in bed with a glass of water.

"Hey man," Randy greeted John when he saw that he brought him ice, "how was your night last night?" Putting the ice bucket down beside Randy, John took a seat on the other bed. Laying back on the pillows, he closed his eyes.

"Don't really want to talk about it, bro," he told Randy, running his fingers through his short hair. "Stace said you were in bad shape. What'd you drink last night?" Getting a chuckle out Randy, John smiled to himself; so far so good.

"According to her, a lot. Something about doing shots and chasing it with techquila, I honestly don't remember. Who brought me back up here, cause I remember seeing Stacey with Dave and Dawn before I left..."

"I did. There's no way you could make it back here on your own." Randy thanked John, and then the room turned into silence. Randy's cell phone rang, which brought relief to John; now he didn't have to make small talk with his exgirlfriends brother.

"Liddy, hey hon, how are ya?" John got up and left quickly, not wanting to hear her name. Waving by to John, he ran down the hall and back to his room, passing the group that was still at the vending machines. Once he reached his room, which he shared with Mark Jindrak, he flung himself on his bed, rolled over to his stomach and closed his eyes. Grabbing a pillow that was beside him, he hugged it close to his chest, and let a simple tear slide down his cheek.

_Meanwhile....._

"Jack! What the hell are you feeding Madison?" Pat asked as he picked up the four year old girl, "she's getting bigger! Are you going to start school soon Maddy?"

"I'm getting my ears pierced," Madison told Pat bursting into giggles, "but shhhh! Mommy doesn't know." Pat nodded his head and let Madison down; watching as she ran towards Lidia, Pat noticed how much Lidia was smiling while she was on her cell phone. Inching closer to hear what Lidia was saying, Pat laid down in his bunk bed, and pretended to look busy by reading a book.

"Randy, for real, everything went fine last night....No, no one had sex on the bus! Geez Ran...Yea, Maddy is here, you wanna talk to her?" Lidia took the phone away from her ear to call out to her daughter, "Maddy! Uncle Randy wants to talk to you!" Madison's bare feet came running to her mothers bunk, and she took the phone away from her.

Seeing Madison's face light up when she heard Randy's voice put a smile on Lidia's face. When John left to prusue his dream of becoming a professional wrestler, Randy took over as a father figure, helping his younger sister raise her daughter in his St. Louis home.

Putting her head on Pat's stomach, Lidia sighed as her dreads fell in front of her face.

"I talk to John last night." Pat put his book down so he could give her his full attention. "He wants to see Madison so she could be apart of his life, again, you know, be all father figure like." Putting an arm around her midsection, Pat began to run his hand up and down her back, doing his best to soothe her. "I was trying to tell him why it wouldn't work out, and he just grabbed me and kissed me with this passion I didn't even know he had in him, and it just took my by surprise..."

"Lid, hey, calm down," Pat told her, "don't get ahead of yourself. How do you know he isn't lying? And that he could just be using you as like, a boost ya know? Get his name in the headlines or whatever?" Lidia turned so she was facing the bottom of the top bunk, seeing if that position would relax her more. Pat opened his mouth to say something, but Lidia silenced him by putting her hand up so she could hear what Madison was saying to Randy.

"And then, last night, some of the ladies you work with came over to hang out with me and mommy before the show, and we went back to the hotel, and I got to hold the Women's Champ-ion-ship." Lidia gave a small laugh as her daughter said 'championship' by the syllables to make sure she pronounced it right. "And then, Trish, Lita and......Mommy! Who else was there?"

"Victoria, honey."

"Yea! Trish, Lita and Victoria said that next time they see me, we can go to the mall and shop, and look at boys." Madison burst out into a fit of giggles as she mentioned boys, bringing her knees up to her chest as she did so. Lidia walked over back to her bunk, and told her daughter it was time to say goodbye to Randy. Taking the phone away from her ear, Madison placed her lips on the talking end of the phone and made a kissing noise. "Ask him if he had his phone against his cheek k? Cause that was my kiss on the cheek to him. Make sure you ask!" Madison skipped to the back of the bus where Jack and Russ were having a battle on the PlayStation 2.

Wiping the saliva that Madison left on her phone, Lidia held her cell against her ear, ready to talk to her brther. "You have her do the stupidest things, Orton," she told him, "she'll be getting tattoos and piercings in no time, which reminds me....I heard that someone told her she's getting her ears pierced?"

"Oh yea, about that uh.....Well....Um...How come John buggered off so fast when you called just a few minutes ago? I used to be able to talk to you with him being in the room, but today he just left, like, poof. What did you do to him last night?" Lidia bit the inside of her lip in deep thought, trying to think of something to say to cover up the fact that she has just been caught.

"Well...I was talking to.....John.....Heidenreich! Yup, me and him were talking last night about stuff and um, my phone is running low on batteries so, bye! Love you! Talk to you later!" Hanging up quickly on her brother, Lidia placed the phone back underneth her pillow where it usually laid.

Streatching her legs, she walked around the bus for a bit, before finding herself in the washroom. Wearing the pants from the night before, Lidia put her hand in her pocket, finding the dog tag and chain. Leaning against the wall, she looked at the gold objects that laid in her hand, and bowed her head, letting a deep sigh exhail from her body.

"Damnit John, why do I still love you?"

Author Note: I big thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3! I was shocked to see that 12 reviews came for that chapter! Maybe a few more this time? Hahahaha, just kidding.....Or am I? Who cares! Read and review!


	5. Signals Over The Air

Sitting in the centre of the stage at the venue they were to play that night, Lidia was writing franticaly, determined to finish the song she began the night before. Biting on the lid to her pen, she begin to think; the first, second, and third verse to the song, done. Chrous, done. Bridge, done. So why was the outro so hard to write? Dropping the pen and pad of paper, she brought her knees to her chest, letting her dreads fall free to her shoulders. "Fuck," she mumbled to herself.

Hearing her cell phone ring, Lidia smiled, which seemed like the first time in hours. "Hello?" she answered, more harshly than intended. "Ugh, sorry, it hasn't been a good day."

"We all have bad days, don't worry about it." It was Stacey. "Just called to see how you were doing. Locker room rumor says that you had interaction with a certin doctor of thuganomics at your show two nights ago, and if you're as messed up as he is, then I highly suggest you take a day off and go on a shopping trip with me and the girls."

"Oh God Stace, how bad is he?" Lidia asked, laying down on the stage.

"Well, I just got back from an autograph signing with him, your brother, Charlie and Jackie, and he was hardly talking. Didn't really shake hands with everyone, didn't hit on any of the girls, like, none of them. Your brother on the other case...." Laughing, Lidia rolled her eyes; even when his girlfriend was with him, he just couldn't keep his hands to himself. "He's in bad shape Liddy. Just moping around hallways and keeping himself in his hotel room. He hasn't even worked out, and it was two days ago!" Closing her eyes, Lidia rubbed her temple with her free hand; John Cena hasn't worked out in two days because of her?

"He doesn't have a match tomorrow night, does he?" Lidia questioned worried.

"Yea, against Booker T and Haasie. Those three are tight like brothers from other mothers though, nothing bad will happen to John," Stacey tried to assure Lidia. Sighing, Lidia opened her eyes, "it's not John I'm worried about, its the other two. What if he messes up and ends up hurting one of them? I don't want one of them to get hurt just because John is being stupid," Lidia told Stacey. Hearing a grunt on the other end, Lidia raised her eyebrow and let out a small laugh. "What in the blue hell was that?"

"I hugged my phone, because if I was there with you, I would've given you a hug," Stacey explained to Lidia.

"You've been going out with Randy for far too long!"

"Three and a half years. Well, actually, if you want to get all technical, its three years, ten months and sixteen days," Stacey informed Lidia. Rolling her eyes, Lidia could tell that Stacey was going to go on about how she gets butterflies everytime she thinks of Randy, or whenever shes around him, and how he does random things for her.

She did. Not really paying attention to what she was saying, Lidia zoned off into her own little world, when John would do random things for her, like buy her daisys (her favourite flower) because it was a Wednesday, or make dinner for her because she broke a nail.

Noticing Lidia wasn't saying anything, Stacey stopped to question her, if everything was OK. Assuring it was, they hung up, promising to call back later. Smiling when she hung up, Lidia made a mental note to thank Stacey later for the inspiration; she now has the ending to the song.

**If I keep holding my breath, all of this will fade away.  
If you keep driving we'll be lying in the wreck.**

**Changing the shape  
Folding like an envelope to keep each other in.  
Shattered glass, broken looks, and mascara gets  
Washed away by windshield wiper blades**

Sitting quietly in the trainers office, Charlie Haas looked at Booker T curiously; while practising for their match for the pay per view (which was less than twenty four hours away), Booker landed on his shoulder while reciving an F-U from John. While Booker was going down, John didn't give him enough height for him to flip over, making him fall on his shoulder.

Fearing the worse (trainer predicted a dislocated shoulder), Booker and Charlie waited for Jackie Gayda to bring the car around so they could get Booker's shoulder x-rayed.

"He just seemed so off today," Booker commented as he tried to button up his shirt with one hand, "I know there's shit going in his life right now with Orton's sister, but really man, You gotta get your head in the game weather the arena is filled or not." Charlie nodded his head in agreement, but watched in amusment as Booker tried to button up his shirt. Standing up, Charlie walked over towards Booker, and helped him button up his shirt.

"It was just too painful to watch," Charlie told him, doing up the buttons. "I'll admit though, when I signed that contract in Vince's office, I didn't think helping a black man do his shirt up was part of the job." Laughing together, their inside joke was interupted once Jackie appeared at the door, a quizzical look on her face.

"Should I ask...Or just leave it?" She asked, walking over to help Booker stand up. "Leave it," the two men answered together, walking out of the trainers room. While walking out, Charlie did a quick check down the halls, looking for John; he was nowhere to be found.

Pacing back and forth in the womens locker room, John waited paciently while Stacey talked on her phone. Seeing Dawn Marie talking to Lita and Jazz, he made his way over, putting his arm around the SmackDown! diva.

"How's my favourite Jersery diva?" he asked while placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Just remembering the old times with some of my girls," Dawn replied, refering to the days when she, Lita and Jazz were all in ECW.

"I see, I see. So when you did get paid, and your cheques didn't bounce, how much sexy lingire did you ladies buy?" Rolling their eyes, the three girls shunned John from their conversation, turning their back to him. Realzing who he was, Lita turned and looked at John, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Why are you here?" Lita demanded, "if this has anything to do with our Lidia then John, honest to God, I will kick you so hard in the nu..." Wrapping an arm around the red heads stomach, Jass held her back, making sure she wouldn't do anything she'll regret later.

Backing away from the fired up Lita, John sat down on the bench, closest to the shower stalls were Stacey was.

Coming out (what seemed like the longest fifteen minutes of John's life), Stacey grabbed her purse and John by the arm, and brought him out of the room with her. Putting her cell phone in her purse, she began talking, "I was on the phone with Torrie, but then Jackie beeped through, so I started talking to her, and from the sounds of it, you should be at the hospital with her, Haasie and Booker!" Stacey whispered harshly. "John, you really have to start concentrating more..."

"Stace, I just need Lidia's phone number, that's it." Putting her weight on one leg, Stacey placed a hand on her hip, shaking her head.

"You're out of your damn mind if you think you are going to hurt my Lidia_, again_, John. Now listen, you are to speak to her, speak of her, or even think of her, understand? Promise me John, you don't even talk about anything that happend between you two to anyone, you hurt her enough, and the last thing she needs.."

"You don't understand though, Stace...." Looking at John with wide eyes, Stacey put her purse down on the makeup crate, and took a deep breath. "Don't understand? Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Lidia is my best friend....She is my sister, and you have no idea how many times she was crying on my shoulder because of you. Or, how many times she would sit there and stare off into space while I was talking to her, because she could see something that you left behind after you guys had a fight. Do you have any idea how much pain you put her through when you left her and Madison, just so you could become a wrestler? Do you?" Looking at John, Stacey could see that he didn't know. "Jesus John...I......Oh man, I can't even think straight when I'm looking at you." Throwing her hands up in defeat, Stacey walked away, not even wanting to look at John.

Noticing the left behind bag, John unzipped it, and put Stacey's phone in his back pocket.

Author Note: The song mentioned in this chapter is by Thursday and is called Signals Over The Air. Please read and review if you would like to see further chapters for this story.


	6. Punk'd

Author Note: Whoa yea, I know it's been a while.....but I've had writers block. Tons of it. I have an idea however, oooooooooo. Anyways, on with the chapter!

Chapter Six

Waiting outside of the washroom stalls, Lidia waited for Madison, Stacey, Lita, Victoria and Trish. Leaning her head against the wall, her eyelids begin to feel heavy, and the plaid design on her pants began to go blurry. Rubbing her eyes and lifting her head up, Lidia saw Stacey and Madison washing their hands.

"Mommy, I want a skirt like Stacey's," Madison told Lidia. Glaring at the length of Stacey's skirt, Lidia shook her head, making Madison pout. "You're not very nice to me." Grabbing Stacey's hand, Madison burried her face into Stacey's skirt, making sure she wasn't looking at her mother. Rubbing her eyes, Lidia picked up her shopping bags, letting out a yawn as she did so.

"Awww, Liddy is sex deprived," Trish joked, linking her arm through Lita's and Victoria's. "We need to find you a man. A nice man. Hmm....OK, everyone think. Who is young on our roster that would be perfect for Lidia?" The Canadian diva questioned the group as they walked out of the washroom. Rolling her eyes, Lidia tightend her pony tail on the top of her head, trying to ignore the current conversation.

Setting their food trays down at a near by table, Lita was the first to mention a name for Trish's previous question, "how about Edge? He could use some TLC right now, with the whole divorce thing and what not. You guys would be perfect for each other." Sticking a finger down her throat, Victoria disagreed.

"If anyone, it should be Maven. Young, wicked body..."

"Accident prone," Stacey pointed out. "How many injuries has he had since coming to the WWE? Besides, his claim to fame is elminating Undertaker at the Royal Rumble, and how many years ago was that?" The girls shrugged their shoulders. "Exactly. That's because no one cares. She needs a main event type man...."

"Gee, I love it when people talk about me as if I'm not here," Lidia sarcasticaly told the girls. "I don't want anybody right now, I'm too busy. Touring, and writing and....."

"Mommy, is Ash going to be there tonight?" Madison asked, refering to Chris Jericho's son. Lidia looked over at Trish, waiting for an answer; Trish nodded her head. Clapping her hands excitedly, Madison looked at Lita. "He's my friend, and he's a boy. Does that means he's my boyfriend?" Her eyes wide in shock, Lidia cocked an eyebrow in Lita's direction, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, not in a sense that.....Um....You see Madison, when the birds and the bees...."

"Lita, shut it." Biting her bottom lip to prevent laughing, Lita stopped talking to Madison, not wanting to feel the wrath of Lidia's anger.

"Dude, it's totally them, can't you tell from the legs?"

"Yea, but why would they all hang out together? She doesn't even looked knocked up!" Re-arching her eyebrow at the girls, Lidia turned around to see the two guys sitting behind them arguing over something.

"Hey," Lidia called over, getting their attention, "hows it going?" Hoping that her blunt apporach towards the two strangers would stop the Diva's from talking about who she should be hooked up with, Lidia stood up and sat down at their table.

"Holy shit......you're that chick from........."

"And they're......" The two guys looked at each other, their jaws hung open. "This is so weird....Holy shit." Laughing, Lidia called the girls over.

The two guys couldn't believe it. Standing right in front of them were four WWE Diva's, and the bass player to the hottest rock band in the country. "I just bought the Rolling Stone magazine....and the Diva you sign them?" One of the guys asked. They all agreed. Sitting in shock, they both blinked their eyes in disbelief. "Really?" The girls nodded again. One of the guys reached into his bag, and brought out a can of silly string, spraying the girls. As the green and yellow string covered them, Madison shreeked with delight; her mom and 'aunts' just got punk'd.

Taking off their disguses, the two 'fans' reveled themselves as Chris Jericho and Edge.

"You guys fell for it, oh man...." Edge managed to say in between laughs. "That was great. One point for the good guys!" Chris wrapped his arms around Trish's waist, planting kisses along her neck. Pushing him away, Trish gathered her shopping bags and stormed off to her car, avoding Chris as much as possible.

"What's all that about?" Stacey asked as she got her shopping bags and placed Madison on her hip. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Who knows. Mood swings, PMS, I don't know. Don't you girls tell each other these things?" He asked as he helped Victoria with all of her bags. Victoria shrugged her shoulders.

Edge walked over to Lidia who was ahead of the group with her shopping bags. With her dread locks high above her head, she was easy to spot in the crowd of shoppers that were rushing to get last minute school supplies. Once he reached her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jolt and turn around, and smack Edge right in the face.

"I'm so sorry," Lidia told him as she placed her hand where a red mark was appearing on his cheek. "Are you OK? I honestly didn't mean to, I've been so jumpy lately ever since...."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It happends all the time?" Edge tried to assure her, making sure the question came out jokingly. "So....You going to the pay per view tonight?"

"Of course. I would never miss the chance of my brother getting beat up. I'll be there, front row. Count on it." Winking at Edge, Lidia gave him a small smile also; a small hint of blush rose to her cheeks when he smiled back. Turning to walk away, he couldn't help but notice the large tribal tattoo that was on her lower back that peeked out of the top of her pants.

"You know Lidia," Edge called out to get her attention. "I hate letting you go, but I love watching you leave." Feeling her face get red from embarassment, Lidia charged over to Edge, letting her dreads down as she did so.

"You know, Edge....For someone that has as many female fans as you do, I thought that you'd be attached with someone right now, you are single now, aren't you?" He nodded his head in agreement. "So," hooking her index finger in one of his belt loops, she pulled him closer, "why don't we grab a bite after the pay per view tonight?" Nodding his head, Edge agreed.

Both of them were oblvious to the brown eyes that watched them.

Author Note: As I mentioned before, major writters block, I'm terribly sorry since it's almost been a MONTH since I last updated this! And this was a short chapter, but I promise, with the twist and turns I have planned for this.....I'll make up for it. PROMISE!


	7. Surprise!

Author Note: Alright peeps, time to go with the flow: There's no roster spilt or timeline, well, kind of a time line....All wrestlers will remain the age they are now (John is 27, Randy is 24, etc) and yea, WOOOOO GO TEAM ECK. OK, that was definitly random seeing as Team ECK was like, four years ago.........Sodas Rule!

Chapter 7

The pay per view just ended, and John had his head bowed as the ambulence sped down the parking lot at the arena; again, he screwed up a spot, causing Booker T's shoulder to be worse then it was before the match. Guilt was in the bottom of his stomach, knowing he should've gone to the hospital with Booker, and probably pay for all the bills, buy him room serivce, the works. But no. Staying in his persona, he just grabbed the United States Championship and walked up the ramp, not even acknowledging the cheers from the fans as he passed them by.

"He'll be OK," Jackie tried to tell John once he was in catering. "There's too much muslce in that boy for anything bad to happen, don't be so hard on yourself John." He wasn't even listening to Jackie soothe him, not when his eyes were wondering over to where Edge was talking to Randy with Madison asleep on his shoulder, and seeing the oh too familar dreadlocked girl standing next to Edge with her fingers intwined with his.

"This is the closest I've ever been to her," John mumbled, still looking at group of four that took his attention away from Jackie.

"Um...Right....Ya know, I think I'm going to call Charlie to see how Booker is doing." Leaving quickly, Jackie scattered from the table, giving a wave to Lidia as she left the room.

Playing with the chicken on his plate, John scrunched up his nose, realizing it didn't seem as appatizing as it first did.

Still pushing the chicken around, he didn't notice when Lidia sat down in the seat across from him; she kicked his shin, hard, with her steel toe boots to get his attention. Looking up to see her face, and that cocky grin she got from her brother, John turned his attention else where.

"John, really, just, listen, OK?" Lidia begged. Running his fingers through his hair, he leaned back in his chair, resting his head in the palms of his hands. "I was just talking to Randy and Edge, and it turns out for the next month we got the same schedual pretty much, and if you would like to have visiting hours with Madison, then I do not have a problem with it, as long as you are not alone with her, meaning Randy, a diva, or myself will be with you." John's eyes opened wide in shock; he couldn't be alone with his own daughter?

"What do you mean I have to be with someone when I'm with Madison?" John questioned, leaning on his elbows on the table. "You don't trust me with our daughter? Liddy, come on honey, how can you not trust me with our own offspring?"

"Cena, it's the only way I'd feel secure with her safety, and it's the only option you're getting, so you either accept it, or ya don't. It's that simple." John cringed, he hated when she said that line.

"Fine, I'll do it. If it's the only way you'll let me see her, then fine. Fine!" Picking up his tray, John threw it across the room, almost hitting Dawn Marie and Lita in the process. "I can't believe you Lidia. You honestly think I need supervision with Madison? Why?" Lidia put her head down, not wanting to look at John in the eye. Why was he making such a big scene about this?

"John, please, Madison is sleeping," Lidia pleaded.

"Lid, you know how much she means to me. The fact that you don't trust me with her is breaking my heart babe. She is a sign at what we once shared. The sign of the love we had for each other. The sign...."

"The sign that it was the only time you could ever get it up?" Lidia challenged, making sure her voice was louder than John's. Shaking her head, Lidia stood up from the table, leaving John on his own, dumbfounded from what just happend. That shot to his manhood hurt, and he knew that she said it without thinking, weather she was willing to admit it or not.

Watching her leave, John sighed. Once again, Lidia Orton has gotton the best of him, and it would scar him as it usually did, just like it did those few nights ago after her show, out by the tour bus. The kiss that they shared, that she probably wouldn't admit to it, but the passion they shared for those few seconds changed John. His mind wasn't in the game, his love for wrestling was fading, and the fact that she has moved on so quickly since The Kiss was killing John inside.

There she goes, hand in hand with Edge, and Randy walking slowly behind them, with a sleeping Madison on his shoulder. The tattoo that he tried to talk her out of was shown off with her low jeans and high shirt, which made John cringed. It's not that it was an ugly tattoo, it's the fact it is the exact same as the one Randy has on his back.

"Stupid," John mumbled to himself, ignoring Dawn and Lita yelling at him for almost hitting them with his tray.

**Meanwhile**

Trying not to laugh loudly as they entered the hotel lobby, Lidia and Randy (with a sleeping Madison still on his shoulder), made their way towards the elevator, excited that they can finally catch up on things.

"I didn't ask you when Edge was around, but I need your help with something," Randy whispered as he hit the 15th floor button. "Like, girl help."

"Aww, what's wrong big bro? Got period problems?" Lidia joked, taking Madison away from him. Sticking his tongue out at his little sister, Randy turned back to his serious side quickly.

"Seriously Lid, I need help with..........Shopping." Arching an eyebrow, Lidia walked out of the elevator doors and headed towards her hotel room. Putting an ear against the door, she rolled her eyes.

"Pat's girlfriend, Mags, she's in town. You can hear them doing it, come here!" Shaking his head, Randy continued down the hall, going towards his hotel room. "Hey, Randall!" chasing her brother down the hall, Lidia caught up to him, kicking the back of his knee in the process.

Once they were in his room, they put Madison in one of Randy's shirts and in one of the two king sized beds that were in the suite that he had for the next few nights.

"So...." Randy started once he and his little sister were in the living room part of the suite. "This, shopping thing....."

"Yes...."

"Stacey.....well.....I'm going to ask her to marry me, and I need help with the engagement ring, and I figured, hey, you're a girl, you like shopping and diamonds...." Lidia's eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped. Hitting her brother, she squeled in excitement.

"Oh my God! That's so awesome! Mom and Dad are gonna go crazy!" Lidia told him, taking a spoonful of cerel in her mouth. "Randy, Stacey is going to freak out. Honestly, she is. This is killer! When do you want to go ring shopping?" Randy opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Lidia's cell phone. Giving her brother an apologetic look, she answered it quietly.

"Hello?"

"I know where you are," the voice told her. Looking at the screen for the name display, she saw the phone call had come from a payphone. Hanging up quickly, Lidia moved closer to her brother, resting her head on his chest.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked quietly, not wanting her voice to come out shaky and scared. Once Randy agreed, he offered her the other bed, and he would sleep on the couch. Agreeing, Lidia walked into the other room, and turned on all the lights.

Was someone after her?

Author Note: Dun dun! Could the voice be the same brown eyes that saw her and Edge together at the mall? Who's brown eyes are they? They certinaly aren't John's LOL. What is going on her Lidia and Edge? Tell me what you think when you REVIEW this story!

Same Bat time, same Bat chanel, in an odd way....and stuff.....

PS: This chapter is for my homie MILOU, who's been having a rough time lately, so...THIS BUD IS FOR YOU LOULOU!


	8. Memories

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews, blah blah blah LOL. Remember, if you guys see anything wrong with the story or have any complants about it (c'mon Marina Blue, I dare ya), please send them! Or don't LOL!

Chapter huit (I think that's 8 in french?? Haha, I know I got some girls that'll be on my back if it's wrong...)

Wrapping her arm around her brother, Lidia and Randy smiled big for the camera in front of them. The two of them were going to be a cover story on Raw Magazine and were having their pictures taken at a backstage Raw.

Seeing John watch from around a corner made Lidia a bit uncomfortable. She knew he was going to want to talk about the recent blow they had where Lidia made a comment about his man hood, and she knew this was going to be the conversation where John would again beg her to take him back, and promised to prove to Lidia and Randy that he is the nice guy that they read about.

"OK! Break time! You guys have your interview in fifteen minutes!" One of the assitants called out to the chaos around them. Barely hearing the assistant, Randy breathed a sigh of relief and dragged Lidia by the arm toward the food table.

"Tell me you are going to talk to him," Randy begged. Lidia nodded. "Good. You know he's a wreck, right?"

"Yea, I'll talk to you later, k? Madison is with Jericho and his kid, so if she goes up to you and ask for money, give her some cause Trish said something about a shopping trip." Randy nodded his head as he took a bite from a piece of apple.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, Lidia walked over to John, her head down and a sly smile on her face.

"Hey," she whispered, still not making eye contact with him.

"How long are you on a break for?" John asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Fifteen, but I can extended it to thirty. I am an Orton." Taking his hand in hers, John and Lidia began to walk down the empty hall way that led to where the ring was being set up for that nights Raw.

Walking down the ramp, their hands quickly detached from each others as they saw Edge, Matt Hardy, Lita, Victoria and Chris Benoit, all having fun by having a girls against guys handicap match. Once Edge saw Lidia, he jumped off from the ring apron and ran up the stage, greeting her with a hug and spun her around. Seeing John after he put Lidia down, Edge bit his bottom lip, an uneasy feeling in his stomach appeared as well.

"Hey Cena."

"Copeland." Silence. Chewing the inside of her cheek, Lidia began to think: 'How could I get myself out of this situation?' She began to walk back up the ramp and sat behind the drum set that was set up on the stage; her band was performing on Raw tonight, their first time on national TV. Butterflies rose to her stomach and goosebumps showed up on her arms; it was going to be the biggest adrenaline rush the band has ever felt.

John began to walk over towards the drum set, hands shoved in his pocket, dog tag reflecting off of his skin.

"What are you doing after Raw tonight?" John asked, standing behind Lidia.

"Heading back to the bus probably, why? Going to try to serenate me like you used to after my shows?" Lidia joked, standing up in front of him.

"Actually, yeah, I was." Putting his hands on her lower back, John pulled her closer to him. Putting her hands on his chest, Lidia stopped him.

"John, don't, please. I don't want this again," she told him as she removed his hands from her back. Looking up at him, she could see the hurt in his clear blue eyes. "Can we talk somewhere else? Like over there?" Lidia pointed over to a bunch of empty seats past the barricade. Agreeing, John walked down the steps that led to the ground, not bothering to help Lidia walk down the stairs like he normally would've.

"Here?" John asked, sitting a few row ups past the barricade. Lidia nodded her head. Sitting in a seat next to John, the two sat in silence for a bit, just watching the match that was in the ring.

Finding the silence uncomfortable, Lidia began to talk. "Look, I know you probably have nothing to do with us, or at least I hope you don't, I got this phone call last night, from a pay phone. Do you know who it was?" John looked at Lidia, eyes wide in shock.

"No dude, I don't. As soon as the pay per view ended and you made fun of me, I went back to the hotel and watched some porn with Jindrak and Hassie, don't tell Jackie though. Honestly, that's what I did. I don't even know your cell phone number," John confessed. "If you want to know the truth...I took Kiebs phone to get your number off of her. She doesn't know I have it, and I thought since you probably wouldn't have given me your number...."

"John, why would you do that?" Lidia asked, cutting John off in mid sentence. "You know that phone is her life!"

"I know, Liddy, I know. But you probably wouldn't have given it to me, right?"

"Yea, you're right," Lidia agreed. Tugging at the hem of her Legend Killer Tour shirt, she sighed. "Are you sure you don't know anything about that call from last night?"

"Definitly. What'd they say?"

"That they knew where I was." Seeing Lidia shiver, John put an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Unsure of what to do, she leaned into John, putting an arm around his midsection. "Can Madison I stay with you tonight?" Lidia asked out of nowhere.

"Yea," John agreed. "Sure you can. Mark won't mind...But unless you want the couch, you'll have to share a bed with one of us."

"That's OK, I just want to bed held." Nuzzeling closer to John, she took a deep breath of his scent, the scent that she has gone almost a year without smelling; It was a mix of cleaness and Adidas cologne, her favourite.

"I missed having you like this. Now I got to fight for you against Edge," John told her, stroking his fingers through her dreads. Lidia laughed, her hand trickiling up and down John's side. "Seriously, do I have to fight for you now?"

"Nah. He's just a good friend. Honestly, we only held hands last night cause I knew you were watching, and I wanted to make you jelous," she admitted. Still holding each other, they watched as Lita and Victoria hit matching moonsaults onto Matt and Chris. Edge ran into the ring and counted the three count, and raised the girls hands in victory.

"Good luck tonight," John whispered as he clapped for the winners. "Don't forget to breathe." Looking up at John, Lidia pulled at John's collar on his jersery and pulled him closer to her, planting a kiss on his lips. Realizing what was going on, John returned the kiss, pulling Lidia all the way onto his lap, ignoring the whistles and cat calls they were reciving from the ring below.

Pulling away from John, Lidia smiled bashfully before leaning her forehead onto his. "This is me taking you back, just so you know," she told him smiling.

"This is me accepting you taking me back, just so you know," John told her, giving her another kiss.

"Get a room!" Lita and Victoria called from the ring. Giving them the finger, Lidia stood up, grabbing John's hand in hers, and walked down the steps.

"You know, you're mighty lucky that Andre isn't around anymore," Lidia said to John, leaning her head on his arm.

"Andre?"

"Yea, Andre the Giant. Whenever he came over for dinner, he would sit me on his lap, and he would be like, 'Lidia, dear, you be careful about de boys you pick. They break hearts, and I break necks, and I be more den willing to break any necks dat break your heart," Lidia told John, laughing at the memory. Shaking his head, John wrapped an arm around Lidia, bringing her closer to him. Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket, John got it for Lidia.

"Hello?" he answered.

"You watch what you do with her." Then they hung up. Arching an eyebrow, Lidia took her phone away from John, and say it was another payphone call.

Author Note: There ya go! Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seemed that I rushed Lidia and John getting back together, but I thought that they should be together while Lidia goes through this problem with Brown Eyes. So yea...Read and review and we'll be best friends forever! Oh, and if anyone wants to know who Marina Blue is.....Just read the review she gave me for Disarm!


	9. RATED R!

Author Note: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEXUAL SITUATIONS.

Chapter 9

Seeing all of her bandmates with their girlfriends, Lidia picked up Madison and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You stay with Lita, k sweetie? Mommy just has to play one song then I'll be right back," she told her daughter who was looking around the room.

"Mommy, there's a lot of tall people here," Madison pointed out. Laughing, Lidia pulled Madison in for a big hug, not expecting to feel another set of arms around the two of them. Turning around to see who it was, the two girls grinned when they say John. "Daddy!" Madison screeched, reaching out so John can take her. Handing her daughter over, Lidia grinned when she saw John throw Madison in the air and catch her.

"I missed you sweetie," John cooed at Madison as he threw her in the air again. "Hey Charlie! Wanna play throw the four year old?" John called out over to Charlie Haas, who was finished for the night. Putting his hands in the air, Charlie motioned for John to toss Madison. Catching her, he ran down the hall way, and tossed the child to Jackie, who spun Madison around when she caught her.

Pulling Lidia aside, John nuzzeled his head into the fountain ontop of her head. "I hope you do good tonight," he whispered quietly so no one would hear. "Once we get back to the hotel...Mark is going to room with Charlie and Jackie, so we got the room all to ourselves." Raising his eyebrows, Lidia bit her bottom lip, seeing where he was going with this situation.

"Madison is in the room with us," she pointed out, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"She'll understand that Mommy and Daddy sometimes have to do grown up things." Dropping her jaw in shock, Lidia pushed John away from her, shaking her head as she did so. "Aww c'mon Liddy! It's been so long, pleeeeeease?" Pulling her in for a hug, John ran his hands up and down her back, and eventually giving her butt a quick squeeze.

"John Anthony Felix Cena, you have not changed," Lidia told him, running her hands up his jersery. "But, if you do not let me leave, then my band will get very, very angry with me." Looking over her shoulder to see that none of her bandmates had left their girlfriends yet, Lidia pulled John closer to her. "Maybe a few more minutes," she said slyly, giving him a quick kiss.

"Not on my watch, sorry Cena." Dragging Lidia away, Randy stood in front of John, dressed in his wrestling trunks. "You know we've had this discussion before. You've had it with me, my father, my grandfather, and Ric. You do anything wrong, anything, and I will break your neck. I mean it this time." Placing a hand on Randy's shoulder, John looked him in the eye, something he isn't known for doing.

"I promise you, that my relationship with your little sister, will be ten thousand times healthier than it was the first time around. Promise." Sticking out his hand, Randy glanced down at it, not knowing if he should shake it or not. Looking at Lidia, Randy saw her jogging on the spot, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck; looking back at John, he saw his hand was still out, waiting for Randy to shake it. "Bro, come on." Grabbing his hand, Randy squeezed it as hard as he could, not wanting to put up with any of John's thug attitude. No fancy handshakes, no hand slaps, just a decent handshake. "Good luck in your match," John said to Randy.

"Yea...." Gazing his direction over to Lidia, he walked over to her, hoping he wouldn't ruin her concentration. "Lid?" Lunging forward to streatch her legs, she looked up at her older brother. "You and John..."

"Yes, we're back together."

"Yea, about that....Aren't you worried about what Mom and Dad are going to say? They'll rip his head off the second they see him! What about your band? You've made it this far Lidia, don't fuck it up." Scrunching her eyebrows together, she looked at her brother confused.

"Randy, what are you talking about?" She asked, stopping her streatches.

"I'm just worried about the outcome this time, I don't want to see you so distraught and lost." Cupping his chin in her hand, Lidia gave him two quick slaps on the cheek.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Come here, lets have a hug." Opening her arms, she looked at her brother, a sad look on her face. "Pleeeease?" Sticking her bottom lip out, Randy ambled his way over to his sister, leaning into her hug. Squeezing as tight as she could around his neck, Lidia made sure she made a big scene so she could embarass her older brother. "You're the bestest brother a girl could have Randall!" Pulling away, Randy looked at Lidia, arching his eyebrow.

"Come on." Throwing his arm around his sister's shoulders, the two of them walked towards the Gorilla Position where the rest of Thair was waiting.

Bobbing her head to the music, Lidia couldn't believe how many people knew the words to the song they played; she even saw King and JR sing along to some of the song. Being at the part where the was a bass rest, she reached to her neck where her dogtag usually hung, and realized that she ripped it off three nights ago. Was it only three nights ago?

Seeing Randy walk down the ramp to the song they were playing, Lidia smiled. Randy pointed at the band, getting the crowd to cheer even louder than they were. Jack followed Randy down to the ring, and even went inside the ring to finish off the song at the top of the turnbuckle. When the song finished, they hugged, and raised each others hands in the air.

"Come see us on tour!" Jack shouted into the microphone. "We're touring until the end of next month across North America!" Rolling their eyes, the other three members looked at each other; he just couldn't stop promoting the band no matter what he did.

Reciving a standing ovation from the crew backstage, Thair joined hands and bowed, just like they did moments earlier in front of the Raw crowd.

"Remeber! Touring across North America!" Jack reminded everybody before rushing off into a dressing room where his girlfriend was waiting.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Rushing towards her mom, Madison ran with open arms, hugging her mom at the legs. "You did really good! I saw Uncle Randy too! He wrestles in his underwear. Does Bob know about this?" Madison asked, refering to Randy's and Lidia's father.

"Yes, Bob knows. Where's your daddy?"

"We sat on the couch and watched you....Then Jackie and Charlie came over, and Daddy talked to them, and then Charlie said something...It was about you! He said you had your legs open in front of him before, and Daddy got really mad." Nodding her head in amusement, Lidia made a mental note: Kill Charlie. Walking towards the diva locker room with her daughter, Lidia was caught off guard when she saw John standing there with two white roses in his hand. Handing one to Madison and then to Lidia, he grinned sheeplishly.

"Good performence tonight," he whispered as he pulled Lidia in for a hug. "Madison said that she was looking forward to spending time with us. As a family." Grining, Lidia gave him a kiss, which John returned, making it more passionate that expected. Caught up in the moment, he undid the bottom button on Lidia's shirt, and then the second. Pushing him away, she blushed doing up the last two buttons.

"That..was uncalled for," Lidia manage to gasp out as she saw Madison and Ash looking at her and John.

"That digusting," Ash pointed out. "Mom and Dad kiss sometimes, but only Dad and Trish kiss like that. Come on Maddy, lets go get some cookies." Storming off, the two kids went on a serach down the hall.

Buring her head in his shoulder, Lidia began to laugh. "I can't believe you just did that."

"I can't believe how bad you want me." Bowing his head, John began to kiss her neck, eagerly. Her hands roamed around his back, lightly caressing her nails against his jersery, sending chills down his spine. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they stormed into the locker room, not bothering to give a sign they were coming in.

Rushing to the back of the shower stalls, Lidia took off her shirt willingly, turning on the water as she did so. John continued to kiss her neck, leaving a trail of the love of his lips all along her collarbone and down to her belly button. Taking his jersery off, John glared at the image in front of him: with water pouring onto the top of her head, Lidia stood there, wearing only a black lacey bra and her black pants.

Lidia glared back at John, taking in what was in front of her, the figure that she hasn't seen in almost a year. "Shouldn't we wait until we get back to the hotel?" Lidia asked once John began to kiss her neck again. "One of the girls could walk in here any minute now, and tell my brother, and then you'd die, and I'd die and...Oh God.....Don't stop..." Putting her hand on the back of John's head, Lidia added force to it, making John suck harder on her neck.

Letting the water pour down on them, John removed both of their pants, leaving them in a heap outside of the stall. Drawing the curtin closed, he tugged at her thong, impaciently. Helping him by taking it off herself, Lidia kissed John furiously on the lips and jumped up on him so her legs were wrapped around his waist, using her heels to take off his boxers.

Slamming her against the wall, John began to thrust himself in and out of her, not caring how much noise they were making; the girls had their music up too loud anyways. Crying out in ectasy, Lidia grabed a hold onto the showerhead, steading herself for John.

Looking in her eyes, John saw how her eyelids kept fluttering open and closed, signaling that she was almost finished. Pushing in her faster, he tried to finish with her, using all of his might to do so. Not wanting to make anymore of a scene, Lidia took her mouth to Johns and moaned in his, showing she was finished; John was done seconds later.

Leaning his head on her chest, John tried to catch his breath. "I missed being alone with you for a long period of time like this," he breathed.

"Maybe it's a good thing we aren't alone for a long period time together," Lidia joked, trying to catch her breathe as well. "I still have to get my clean clothes...and you have to get yours....." Giving each other worried looks, they began to panic. All of the diva's know what they just did, how fast will this get around in the locker room? "Stacey!" Lidia called from the shower. "Come here, I need your help!" Feeling John's arms wrap around her, he began to kiss her neck again, marking her on the side.

"Liddy?"

"This way!" Sticking her head from the behind the curtin, Lidia motioned for Stacey to come over. "I need clean clothes from my bag, and John needs a towel. Be a doll and get them for me please? I promise I'll do anything for you after this, anything! Just don't tell Randy?" Smiling mischeviously, Stacey nodded.

"He's going to find out one way or another ya know," Stacey pointed out.

"Please?"

"Fine." With her heels clicking against the tiles, Stacey went off to get Lidia's luggage.

Wrapping her arms around John's neck, Lidia stared into his eyes. "I love you baby," she told him, tracing hearts on the back of his neck.

"I love you too."

"Hey Lid! You got messeges on your phone, want me to check them?" Looking at John worridly, Lidia agreed. "You got a text messege from Randy, it says him and Madison are going out for ice cream and that he'll bring her back before the sun is up. And...a voice messege. Want me to listen to it?"

"Please." Hearing silence, Lidia peeked her head outside the curtin, ignoring the fact that John was trying to get inside of her again.

"Lidia....It was a guys voice...they said sleep with one eye open tonight when you're with John." Feeling a wave of nausea come over her, Lidia went limp, and passed out onto the tiles.

Author Note: K, that chapter was a little racy....But ya know....Um....Read and review....mwhahaha.


	10. Only Time Will Tell The Truth

Author Note: Ya guys are dying on me! Need reviews so I know you're reading! Also, I would like to point out that the super cool people over at have an actual video from Crossfade, the song is called Cold, which you may remember I used that song in the first chapter (and a bit in the second chapter) of this beautiful story. The video shows the feeling I was trying to create in those chapters and I HIGHLY HIGHLY HIGHLY suggest you check it out, cause Crossfade fucking rocks.

Anyways, on with the story, yeah?

Chapter 10

"Lidia! You're on MTV News again!" Randy called out to his sister, rolling his eyes as he did so. The doctors said that she passed out due to the amount of stress she has build up in her life, which puzzled Randy.

She had John back, what could be so stressful?

"Lidia Orton, bass player to the eight time platnium group Thair was found passed out in the Fleet Centre Monday night, after performing on the WWE program Monday Night Raw. Although doctor's won't say what exactly caused her to pass out, many people close to her are she passed out due to the amount of drugs she has been taking since Thair tour started. Drugs include Ritalin, codine, and crystal meth. The tour has been cancled until further notice. Stay tuned at ten to the hour for more details as this story progresses." Hearing Lidia's laugh, Randy turned to look at her, dressed in an over sized New England Patriot's jersery and boxers.

"I'm doing drugs now? Funny, I just got over an eating disorder," she commented, sitting down next to her brother.

"You're handling this really good, Liddy. I'm proud of ya. Not too many people can deal with the pressure you guys have, ya know?" Randy told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "It's cool to have a rock star for a little sister. Although, from what I hear, she could be a little more quieter when she's in the shower." Rolling her eyes, Lidia got up and went towards the kitchen, where Madison was colouring with Stacey, and have a bowl of cerel.

"Hey girlies," Lidia greeted, taking a seat next to Madison. Grabbing a spoon from the middle of the table, Lidia helped herself to Madison's Fruit Loops. "Any news Diva?" she asked Stacey. Clapping her hands excitedly, Stacey nodded.

"Matt and Lita broke up. And so did Gail and Benoit. It's been splitsville for most the diva's lately, like, this past month. I heard Trish and Chris are on the verge of breaking up to cause he won't get the divorce papers, and his wife still doesn't know about Trish." Lidia's mouth opened in shock as she took another spoonful to her mouth. "I know, it's shocking isn't? Like, Gail and Benoit, they weren't anything serious, they would just have the odd fuc....They would just hang out after they were done wrestling and watch a movie back at the hotel," Stacey quickly corrected herself, realizing Madison was paying attention to the conversation.

"If Matt and Lita can't make it together, what chance do we have?" Lidia asked jokingly, grining as she did so. "The poor girl must be heart broken. We should have her come over today," she suggested, tucking a dreadlock behind her ear.

"She's on her way, she called me this morning at like, nine, right after her and Matt broke up."

"Did she say why they called it quits?"

"Torrie Willson." Lidia arched an eyebrow in confusion. "She and Matt, were found...Braiding each others hair," Stacey told Lidia with a wink. Biting her lip with a small grin, Lidia nodded.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Randy got up from the couch to answer the door, adjusting his boxers as he did so. When he opened the door and saw Lita, with mascara running down her cheeks and her hair drenched from the pouring rain, Randy pulled her into a hug, allowing the red head to cry into his chest.

Lidia, Stacey and Madison got up from the dining room table and saw Randy hugging Lita by the door. Tapping Randy on the shoulder, Lidia jerked her head towards the living room, signaling to Randy that they had to have a talk.

"Her and Matt broke up this morning," Lidia explained to her brother. "Can you take Maddy for a few minutes? Just so Stace, Li and I can have a talk?" Agreeing, Randy called Madison over, challenging her to a game of Mario Kart.

Walking back into the kitchen, Lidia saw that Stacey and Lita already had a tub of ice cream set in the middle of the table, three spoons sticking out at the top. Taking a seat at the end of the table, Lidia looked at Lita, waiting for her to begin.

"I....I don't know what I did wrong. I was always there for him, and would have sex even when I didn't want to, and I would talk with him, and on those long car rides from arena to arena, if he didn't want to listen to any music, then we wouldn't....And I find him, with Whorrie Willson! How am I suppose to compete with her?" Lita questioned as she started to cry again. "And as if all of this isn't bad enough, I haven't wrestled in months, because I'm 'pregnet', so I can't even get my agression out on anyone! I thought we were like.....The perfect couple....I had our wedding planned!" Banging her head off of the table, Lita began to cry harder. "Fi....Fi...Five years, just gone."

"Yup, I know what that's like," Lidia told the red head, rubbing her back to soothe her. "You and Matt were perfect honey. You know what Torrie is like though..." Looking at Stacey, Lidia gave her a look of panic; What was she trying to tell Lita exactly?

"Maybe....It was God trying to tell you that you and Matt are better off as friends, and that there is really someone else out there for you," Stacey replied quickly, not knowing what she was trying to say herself. "Maybe you shouldn't be with a wrestler. Maybe you need someone that's like...Um...."

"A brick layer."

"Yes! Exactly! You, Lita, need a brick layer. Wait a minute, what?" Looking at Lidia, Stacey gave her a look, saying 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"Awesome, ice cream!" Turning their head, Lidia, Lita and Stacey all saw Gail Kim, wearing one of Benoit's hoodies and a pair of baggy pants. "I've been dying for this since this morning," Gail informed the group, taking a spoon out of a drawer.

"Oh, Gail and Trish are coming over too," Stacey informed Lidia.

"So's Vic," Gail said. "Her and Stevie had a pretty big fight this morning, I could hear them from my hotel room, so on my way to the elevator, I invited her. That is OK right?" Gail asked, bowing her head. Lidia nodded her head.

"Of course it's OK! I need you guys here, you have no idea. I have to stay in bed for two weeks because of all the stress I have in my life," Lidia told the group, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Stress?" Trish asked walking in with Victoria, grabbing themselves a spoon.

"Yea....Um....Guys, promise you won't tell anyone. Stacey, that also means, don't tell Randy." Once all the girls were seated, Lidia began to tell them about all the phone calls she's been reciving, and what they were saying.

Once she was finished, the girls looked at her in shock, in complete silence. "So, yea...They think that's why I passed out in the shower, because of like shock or whatever."

"Are you sure it wasn't from the explosive orgasim John made you have?" Victoria joked, winking at the girls. "We could hear you. Girl, you haven't been laid in ages! With all the moaning, and the groaning..."

"I definitly walked in at the wrong time." All the girls laughed as they saw Randy walk in, now wearing an Austin 3:16 shirt and a pair of jeans. "The next time you girls want to talk about having orgasims...Make sure I'm not home, k? Or else I'm going to have to join in and go into great detail about Stacey whenever she...."

"Whoa, hey, bro, that's enough," Lidia cut off her brother. "We had a deal, you don't talk about your sex life, and I don't talk about mine."

"Yea well, next time you have a girl talk in _my_ house, you keep that in mind," Randy said, walking out with two glasses of milk and a plate of cookies.

Ducking her head to hide her blush, Lidia giggled with the other girls. "Tell me, truthfuly. How loud was....John and I that night....."

"You definitly made up for the year you guys have been sexless. Well, you've been sexless anyways," Trish told her. Biting her bottom lip, Lidia nodded her head. "Don't get caught up in it Liddy, you guys are back together now. Him and Torr...." Trish stopped herself midsetence, seeing the expression on Lita's face. "Right, um........"

"We have to go to the arena now guys," Victoria quickly pointed out. "Because we have to get ready for our match tonight...." Lita sniffled, wiping tears away from her eyes. Putting her head on Lita's shoulder, Lidia wiped a tear from her eye as well.

"Have fun tonight," Lidia mumbled.

"You too," Lita replied, wrapping Lidia up in a hug.

Walking the diva's to the door, Lidia waved by to them as they all piled into their cars. Still wiping tears from her eyes when she walked into the living room, Lidia saw that Madison was fast asleep on the couch, with Randy playing Mario Kart all by himself.

"Hey Liddy," Randy greeted, seeing her bloodshot eyes. Patting a seat next to him on the couch, Lidia sat down, resting her head on her brother's shoulder. "What's the matter?" he asked, putting his game on pause.

"Did you know about John and Torrie?" Randy chewed the inside of his lip, nervously, not knowing what to say. Of course he knew about John and Torrie, he was the first person that knew about John and Torrie. But how are you suppose to say something like that to your little sister?

"Lid, hey man, listen..." Randy was cut off when a black glove wrapped around his mouth, silencing him from saying anything else. Turning around, Lidia saw three figures, all decked out in black.

Grabbing Madison, she made a mad dash towards the office room in the house, hiding under the desk.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Madison asked tiredly.

"Shhh...Quiet honey...."

"Are there bad people here?"

"Yes, that's why we have to whisper, OK sweetie?" Madison nodded her head. "Mommy loves you, remeber that, got it?"

"I love you too Mommy." Seeing the tears run down Lidia's cheeks, Madison panicked. "Is it OK to cry now?" She asked quietly, snuggling closer. Lidia nodded her head.

Hearing the door break open, Lidia tightend the grip on Madison, covering her mouth so she wouldn't shreek. The footsteps came closer and closer to the desk, making Lidia tighten her grip.

"No one in here," a high pitched voice called out.

"Keep looking! The little bitch has to be here somewhere!" Both vocies were hard to identify, making Lidia and Maidson panic even more.

Taking in a shaky breath, Lidia placed a kiss on top of Madison's head.

"Peek a boo." Looking up, Madison screamed. Someone with a black sky mask and all black clothing was standing in front of them, their arms reached out for Madison. "Come here Maddy, it's OK, I won't hurt you," the person cooed. Lidia streatched out her legs, kicking them in the shin during the process. Falling to the ground, they yelped in pain.

Running out of the room, Lidia griped Madison's hand tightly, trying to find somewhere else to hide. Turning a corner to go to the washroom, an arm wrapped around Madison's waist, jerking her out of her mother's grip.

"Mommy!" Lidia turned and saw her daughter, flung over someone's shoulder, running down the stairs. Just when she reached the bottom of the stairs, the door slammed shut, and a car peeled out of the driveway.

Seeing Randy slumped against a wall, with a large gash on his forehead, Lidia knelt in front of her older brother.

"Liddy....I tried to stop them, I did...." He tried sitting up, but winced at the pain in his ribs. "I think I broke a few ribs. How are you? How's Madison?"

"Maddy is gone." Letting a tear fall from his eye, Randy looked at his sister, and saw tears falling from hers as well. "They just took her. And they broke everything in here," Lidia told him, looking at all the broken glass in the house; shattered vases, broken mirrors, cracked lamps layed on the ground, in pieces.

Walking slowly towards the kitchen, Lidia picked up the phone, and began dialing 911.

Leaning against the wall, waiting for someone to answer, Lidia gasped at the wall; _Only Time Will Tell The Truth_ was spray painted in blood red.

Author Note: Ta da! There ya go, yet another chapter. Remember: I need you guys to review. Lack of reviews equal lack of chapters!


	11. Dreaming Of You

Author Note: Wooooooo!

Chapter 11

"Hey guys, it's Lidia, just checking up to see whats going on. I'm sure you've all heard by now that the tour has been cancled until further notice, due to family problems on my behalf. I'm extremly sorry, because right now there is nothing more then the four of us want right now, just to be on the road.

"By now, you've heard that my daughter was kidnapped, and let me tell you, this is by far, the most scariest week it has been in my life. It's exactly like the movies, where someone goes missing and the cops stay at your house in the kitchen and record every phone call that happens. It's pretty crazy. If you guys see a sighting of my Madison, or think it's her, please call. I've left a number you can reach my house at on the website, so please, call. I miss her so much.

"So, in good news, we recieved a diamond plaque this week, thanks to you guys. I've hung it above my headboard in my room, it means the world to me, I love you all. But, right now, I gotta jet and talk to the cops some more, so, peace out, and keep Madison in your prayers." Lidia hung up the phone quietly, wiping tears from her eyes. She just left a voice messege on her bands website to tell everyone what was going on, which was the hardest thing for her to do.

Walking down the stairs, Lidia cried ever harder when she saw her Mom and Dad with Randy having a coffee with the cops.

"Liddy, honey, come here," her mother suggested, opening up her arms for a hug. Collapsing in her arms, Lidia cried onto her moms shoulder, not caring who was watching.

"We have more detail on the invaders if you would like to know Miss. Orton," one of the cops brought up. Lidia looked up, wiping her nose with her RKO hoodie, and nodded her head. "From the information we have gathered from your brother, there were three people, that were about 5 feet 10inches to about 6 feet 8 inches, all had a pretty good build, so they are probably coworkers with Randy. And that's about it...."

"So now what are you going to do? Just sit on your asses and let the fuckers kill my daughter?" Lidia snapped. "Shouldn't you have a fucking search team out there looking? Or someone to trace where they're going? Do your jobs you fuckers!" Lidia picked up a glass and threw it across the room, letting it shatter against the window, and fall to pieces on the floor. Looking at the cops one more time, she gave them the finger, then charged into the living room where she saw Mags, reading a magazine.

"Hey Sunshine," Mags greeted, putting down her magazine. "Way to be nice to the cops. Why don't you tell them how you really feel?"

"Yea well, if they get off their fat asses, maybe they'll find my fucking daughter." Lidia covered her mouth quickly, realizing a hint of a Boston accent when she said daughter. "I've been hanging out with John for far too long," she said with a laugh.

"Speaking of which, where is the Doctor of Thuganomics?"

"Working. Why? What's it to you?" Wiping a tear from her eye, Lidia looked at Mags, arms crossed against her chest. Mags tucked her knees to her chest, feeling threatend by Lidia's questions. Seeing how scared Mas was, Lidia quickly apologized, "sorry Mags. It's been a rough week, I didn't mean to. It's just...."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Pat flipped out on me last night too, it's been stressful for everybody. Madison was everyone's kid." She patted Lidia's knee, before pushing herself off the couch to leave. "I'll leave me cell on, call me if you need anything," she offered before giving Lidia a hug.

Mags left quietly, leaving Lidia sitting on the couch by herself, glaring at the first platnium plaque that she recived, hanging above the TV, shining like she got it yesterday.

Lidia smiled to herself, remebering the memory of finding out that Thair's debut album went platnium 10days after being in stores. A week after it was double platnium, and less than a year it went diamond. Everytime their album sold a million records, she always found out when Madison was beside her, watching Sponge Bob Square Pants.

Making her way back up stairs, she griped the rail tightly, fearing she would pass out again right there on the stairs.

Once she reached her room, Lidia crawled back under the covers, and cried herself to sleep.

__

_The sun was shining bright, as it was late morning in St. Louis. He could smell bacon and pancakes cooking in their home, signaling that Lidia was already awake._

_Sliding down the railing, and making a clean landing, he walked into the kitchen, surprsing his wife when he went to hug her from behind. How he loved the way his hands could fit perfectly in her curves, and how he never had to reach too far down to kiss her neck, seeing as her 5'6" figure came up to his chest._

_The smoothness of her shoulders, and how loosely his shirt fit on her figure, reaching mid thigh, how he loved seeing this figure in their kitchen._

_"Smells delcious," he mumbled into her neck, taking in her scent._

_"The bacon?" Lidia asked, leaning her head to the opposite side he was kissing. "Or the pancakes?"_

_"Just you." He felt her melt into his arms, how she just let her knees give out, depending on him to support her. "I love it when you don't have to go on tour, and I have the week off. I figured today it could just be me, you and Madison. Maybe go to the park, get some ice cream, perhaps go visit your brother and Stacey." Lidia turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her for a kiss. _

_"You're too good to me, ya know that?"_

_"Mmhmm. I often question how I ended up with a lively wife like you. You're parents must be very proud, to have a daughter as successful as you." She smiled at him, putting her head underneth his chin, not caring about the short stubble that frictioned against her her forehead. "I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lidia stood up on her tip toes, and placed a soft kiss on his lips._

_"Love you too, baby," she told him, still smiling. He placed his hands on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "It's not a lamp," she reminded him, arching her eyebrow._

_"Maybe if I rub it enough, a baby will pop out," he told her with hope in his voice. They had been trying to have a kid for almost two years now, but they still only had Madison. "Or maybe, it is a lamp, and I just have to use all my three wishes as one wish ya know? Like, wish for a baby to pop out." She squeezed his nose, then turned around to take the bacon and pancakes out of the pan._

_Madison came bouncing in the room, hair high up on her head in a fountain pony tail. Already dressed in her usually Sponge Bob Square Pants outfit, she sat down at the table, giggling as she did so. "I saw you and Mommy kiss," she told her dad, sticking her tongue out. Madison got out of her chair and sat in her fathers lap, snuggling closer to his chest. "You have a heart beat, that means you're alive."_

_"I'm alive because I love your Mommy," he said to her as he played with the hair on top of her head._

_Lidia smiled at the image that sat before her at her dining room table as she got the breakfast ready for the three of them, a giddy feeling came to her stomach, making her laugh a bit, and realize how lucky she was, to end up as Mrs. Adam Copeland._

Author Note: There's your chapter for ya! Everyting in italics is a dream, ooooooh, what's Lidia doing dreaming about Edge when she has John? Tell me what ya think, or else this story is OVER SUCKERS, mwhahahaha!


	12. Talk

Chapter 12

"John man, how you holding up?" Mark Jindrak asked as he stood above John, spotting him as he bench pressed. "Talk to Lidia lately?"

"Yea, she's in rough shape. I'd stay with her, but I need this money, and I know how selfish that sounds, but it's the truth. I can't take weeks and weeks off," John explained. Setting the bar back in the rack, Mark gave John a towel, silently telling him he was sweating. Wiping his face with the towel, John looked back up at Mark, a confused look on his face. "Maybe I should take a couple of days off. Just to see how she's holding up...."

"Well, it is your daughter," Mark pointed out. "And your girlfriend. You know what you should do? Marry her. It'd be like, marrying wrestling royalty. You'd be part of the Orton family, you know how awesome that would be?" John gave a small smirk, shoving Mark in the process of doing so. "Just an idea. But then again....You do have Randy to go through. And Bob. And Ric. Plus from the sounds of it, Andre if he were still alive."

"Yea...I dunno man....Marriage? That's like...so final. It's comitment. I'm not ready for that type of shit. Don't get me wrong, I love Maddy and Liddy to death...but marriage?" John rested his head in the palms of his hands, sighing.

"Don't get all stressed about bro, it was just a suggestion. Besides, you know what they say: If you can't get a McMahon, get an Orton."

"Dude, no one says that."

"I know, I just made it up to make you feel better," Mark admitted, reciving another push from John.

Mark got up, wrapped a towel around his neck, and left John by himself on the press bench, giving him time to think of the conversation they just had.

**Meanwhile**

"Mom, can I have a new plate?" Randy asked as he pushed his food around.

"What on earth do you need a new plate for?"

"I think someone threw up on mine."

"Yea Mom, same here, this stuff looks pretty gnarly," Lidia commented as she pushed the food around on her plate. Randy and Lidia exchanged smirks, knowing that this was when their Mom was going to yell at them for acting like little children, and how they always stuck together to make her mad...

"You're in your twenties now.." She began, taking both of their plates away. "I try to be nice and come over to help out because my son is injured and my daughter is of need, and this is the respect I get? 'Someone threw up on my plate, this looks gnarly,' it's all I hear from you!" Mrs. Orton began to dump what was on the plates into the garbage.

Lidia got up from her spot at the table, hands shoved in her pockets, shoulders slumped forward, head bowed down. She wraped an arm around her mothers waist, pulling her closer to herself for a hug.

"I just kidding Mommy," Lidia admitted, resting her chin on top of her Moms head. "I'm sure if it didn't look like puke it would've tasted good."

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes, I was just seeing if you guys still encouraged each other to bug me." The two women exchanged a smile and hugged each other tighter, not wanting to let go.

Once they did, Lidia took a seat on top of the counter, head still bowed and her feet swinging back and forth. Seeing her daughter's actions, Mrs. Orton took note quickly.

"Everything OK Liddy?" she asked. Lidia looked up, a shade of blush raising to her cheeks as she did so. "Aw, Liddy my dear, what's on your mind? I'll make some tea, go sit at the table." Lidia sat at the window seat, glaring out the window seeing the cop cars that were at the front lawn. What was once a nicely planted garden is now all brown with too tall grass due to lack of cutting.

It was the shits.

"Alright Lidia my dear, tell me whats wrong," her mom urged her as she sat down the tea in front of Lidia. Stirring the tea with the spoon, Lidia blushed again, not wanting to bring up the topic that was on her mind.

"When...you see Dad....do you.....you know.....get butterflies?" Lidia asked bashfully. When she looked up at her Mom, she saw that she too was blushing.

"Why, yes, I do. After all of these years, I still get that feeling. Why do you ask?" Taking a sip from her tea, Lidia looked back up at her mother.

"I had a dream last night....You know, it was like, a happy ending. My husband was in bed, Madison was with me making breakfast..."

"Well, I'm sure you and John will have that someday." Lidia cringed when she heard the bitterness of her mother's tone when she said John. She never has forgiven him for getting Lidia pregnet so many years ago.

"But that's the thing," Lidia continued, "it wasn't John." Mom raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You know Adam, don't ya? Him and Randy have fought a couple of times..."

"Mmmmm, I remember him..."

"K, he was my husband in the dream. And when I woke up, I had the butterflies in my stomach. I never get that feeling with John, not once, except the first time I saw him, but that's because I was in my bra and boxers, but that's different." Seeing the confusion on her mom's face, Lidia continued to talk, "I love John, but I'm not in love with him. Does that make sense?" Mom nodded her head. "I just don't think John is the one I'm destined to be with."

"And nothing makes me and your father happier than hearing you admit to that." Lidia rolled her eyes; if only they could hear the things John says to her in private, they would give him a second chance.

But no.

Just because he messed up once, they have ruled him out of the good book for the rest of their lives. "Mom, if you just give him another chance..."

"Lidia, no. He broke your heart, and that's all it takes. You just said so yourself, you love him, but you're not in love with him. How is your relationship going to work when you feel like that, and he is screwing around with that bimbo behind your back?" Eyes wide, Lidia put her cup of tea down, head bowed. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm just saying what Randy told me..."

"Yea....I'm tired, I think I'm going to go catch a nap..." Standing up, Lidia walked out of the room, and up to her bedroom, falling asleep once she hit the pillows.

Author Note:  Sorry if this chapter seems a little off.....but I think you guys may know where I'm going with this now.......If there's anything complants, please send them, but we all know that nice reviews are welcomed more!


	13. Smile On My Face

Chapter 13

Sitting on her bed cross legged, Lidia had pictures laying around her from old times. Pictures of her band before they were famous, pictures of Randy from OVW days, and her and Randy: it was Randy's twenty first birthday, and he had just recieved a gift from Lidia, a replica World Heavyweight Championship belt that had _I Belive In You_ engraved where the name would have gone. She traced the picture with her finger lightly, smiling at the memory.

A knock on the door distracted Lidia, so she looked up to see who it was; it was Randy.

"Brought ya some pizza," he offered as he walked into the room. "The cops say they might have a clue to where Maddy is. She's still in Missouri, probably around here somewhere, they're working on it." Lidia smiled. "And in other news...I still haven't found an engagement ring for Stace, when do ya wanna go shopping for it?"

"I dunno, I guess whenever," Lidia told him with a shrug.

"Wanna wait until they find Maddy?"

"Kinda."

"K, me too. I want her to be there when I ask Stacey to be my girl forever and ever." Randy grinned, no signs of the cocky persona he was known for showing, except he was just wearing a pair of jeans, so his body was clearly in view. **(AN: Isn't that a vision we all know and love?)** "Hey, what's going on with you and John? I thought you's guys were back together?"

"You's guys? Geez, someone has been hanging around John a bit much," she told him with a wink.

"You're ignoring the question."

"I don't know what's going on with me and John. One minute ya know, we're hanging out and doing it in the shower, the next minute I don't even hear from him, and I find out he's with Torrie anyways. And I ain't competing against a two time Playboy bunny. I can't compete aginst that! I got Britney Spears to compete against." Lidia sighed, moving the pictures out of the way so she could lay down. "I just want someone to love me I guess. Me and Madison, that's all. I thought John was the one, I honestly did." Randy sat next to Lidia on the bed, picking up her head and placing it in his lap, just like he used to when they were growing up.

"He's a dick Lid. Don't think about him anymore. I know it's going to seem hard because of the whole five year thing, and the kid thing, but you gotta look at the facts: he's a cheating bastard. The things he says...Liddy, I wish you could hear them," Randy confessed, ashamed.

A cop showed up in the door way, alerting Lidia and Randy that an unfamilar car was in the drive way. They both ran down the stairs, a nervous feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

When the officer opened the door, Lidia smiled at the person that stood there with flowers in their hand; it was Adam.

"Miss. Orton, visitor approved?" The cop asked, eyeing Adam up and down suspiciously. Lidia nodded her head. The cop moved aside, allowing the blonde Canadian inside the warm house, with a smile on his face.

"These are for you," Adam said, holding out the flowers in front of him. "I picked them from Jay's garden." Lidia accepted them, and brought them to her nose, taking in the scent.

"They're beautiful," she told him, a hint of blush coming to her cheeks.

She shot a quick glance to Randy, silently pleading him to leave so her and Adam could have some alone time; Randy nodded his head and went into the living room.

"So..." Lidia started, not knowing what to say.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Adam asked quietly so Randy wouldn't hear.

"I got pizza in my room," she suggested, just as quietly. Adam's eyes lit up at the sound of pizza, and he quickly nodded his head yes. Smiling, Lidia led the way to her room, flowers in hand.

Then it hit her.

The butterflies.

Once he entered, she shut the door behind her quietly, making sure they had enough privacy to talk.

Right away, Adam went right for the six string acoustic that leaned against the far wall in Lidia's bedroom, all on its lonesome. He picked it up, eyeing the body quickly, running his hand over the smooth wood surface.

"Beauty guitar," he mumbled incoherently. "It's in good shape." Lidia nodded her head in agreement. "May I play it?" Adam asked.

"Yea...sure..." Lidia agreed, setting the flowers down on her bed.

She began to pick up all the pictures that laid there before her, and putting them away in their right places as he played, humming along silently. "Wait." Lidia stopped him from playing, and quickly grabbed her notebook. "That riff, you just played...Play it again?" Scrunching his eyebrows together, Adam began to play it again, not sure what was going on.

"**So I'm the king, of all these things**

**Of this mess I had made**

**Such a shame**

**What a waste**

**My whole life is a fake**

**Well I'm a bore**

**And I'm sure, I'm that thorn inside of you**

**That has torn at you for years**," Lidia sang along, reciving a grin from the player. "**The Alcohol, the Demerol, these things never could replace**

**What a minute with you could do**

**To put a smile on my face**..." The playing of the guitar got slower as Adam looked at her in awe, her soft voice filling the room. Noticing this, Lidia looked at him; he gazed right back.

Setting the guitar aside, Adam moved closer to her, cupping her head in his hand. Leaning in, Lidia bowed her head, letting the top of her head rest on his forehead.

"Adam...I can't. Not now," Lidia told him, her voice hardly above a whisper. "It's just with Maddy gone, and John working..."

"Hey, I understand," he put a hand on her thigh reassuringly, giving it a quick rub. "It's OK, Liddy." She looked up at him, her eyes watering with tears, and she let one fall carelessly down her cheek. Wiping the tear away with his thumb, Adam gave her another smile.

"You want to finish up that song?" he asked her quietly. Lidia nodded her head.

Picking up the guitar, Adam began to play it again, and listened while Lidia thought of the lyrics off of the top of her head. The lyrics she sung, he could tell she was hurt, that she wanted something more than what she had.

**"Some days I pray, someone will blow me away **

**Make it quick, but let it burn **

**So I can feel my life fade..."** The pain in Lidia's eyes caused him to hit a wrong note, making Lidia giggle.

"You fucked up," she pointed out to him with a smile.

"Yea," Adam agreed, "yes I did. It's just....the words. You seem hurt, and I can tell....I can tell, the inspiration...it's John isn't?" Streatching her legs out on her bed, Lidia refused to answer. "I thought so. Can I ask a couple of questions Liddy?"

"Sure, why not."

"He never said he loves you does he?" Lidia swallowed. Of course John has told her he loves her...But so what she can count how many times he has on one hand? "And when you guys are together...It's mostly sex, isn't? He's never made love to you, never took things nice and slow..."

"No," Lidia cut Adam off, "he's never...made love to me. It's mostly him. All him. What he wants, and if I get pleasure out of it, then it was luck..." Crashing his lips to hers, Adam pulled Lidia into his lap, sucking on her bottom lip. He could feel her lips tremble beneth his, but that didn't matter; she was his for the moment.

Laying her down, he put his weight on his side, still kissing her, moving to her neck, her throat. She moaned in pleasure, running a hand through his hair.

Moving down her body, Adam lifted her shirt, and began giving her little pecks around her belly button. Taking in a shaky breath, Lidia let out another satisfing moan, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Lid...Whoa..." Quickly shutting the door, Randy took a second to realize what he just saw. Was his sister making out with the guy he's suppose to be feuding with?

Straighten her shirt and blushing, Lidia got up and went to the door, peeking her head out. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" She whispered harshly to her brother.

"Well, I just thought you would like to know as soon as possible that the cops know where Madison is." Her eyes widend in shock. "She's at the arena where Raw is tonight. We better get going."

"Yea, just give me a couple of minutes...I'll grab a ride with Adam," Lidia told Randy quickly.

"I'm sure you'll get some sort of ride out of it." Slamming the door in his face, Lidia looked at Adam, a smile spread across her face. "They know where Madison is," she informed him. Standing up from the bed, he grabbed a hold of her hand, and darted out the door, not caring what was knocked over in his way.

Reaching his car quickly, Lidia gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he got in. "Thanks," she thanked him. Adam smiled in return, and backed out of the driveway, on a search for finding the cop cars.

Author Note: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	14. Confessions

Author Note: Hate to break it to ya, but this is almost done!

Chapter 14

The car screeched as Adam and Lidia pulled into a parking space at the arena, hopping out as fast as they could once they found the cops. Lidia was running faster than him despite the fact she was in heels and in a mini skirt.

"Lidia! Over here!" Randy shouted from his car. Running over to her older brother, Lidia collapsed in his arms once she reached him. "Hey sis, listen. They know Maddy is here. You can get her back tonight." With a tear coming from her eye, Lidia smiled, leaning against her brothers chest.

"Does John know? Where is he, I have to talk to him. Oh my God Randy, I feel so bad about you walking in while me and Adam were...."

"Shhh, Lid, calm down. Simmer. Breathe, Liddy, breathe..." Taking in shaky breaths, Lidia did what her brother told her to do, smiling as she did so. "The cops are over there if you wa...." Lidia ran off before Randy could finish his sentence, impaticent with what was going on at the moment.

Shrugging his shoudlers, Randy chased after his sister, wondering where she was going. Finding her with the cops, a feel of nausea fell to his stomach when he saw the look on Lidia's face.

"We are clearing the locker room and will be searching through everything, including their cars Miss. Orton. We aren't sure if shes here....But we have a feeling she may be. Just stick with us, OK?"

"Officer, I can't do that, I have to find John," Lidia told them, trying not to raise her voice. Seeing the stern look the cop gave her, she bowed her head. "Officer...please..." Giving in, the cop decided to let Lidia go find John, dragging Randy behind her as she did so.

The Orton siblings stormed down the hall, opening random doors and running up flights of stairs just to find the precious four year old everybody loved. Many wrestlers were helping looking for Madison; Charlie Haas, Jackie, Dawn Marie, Akio and Nunzio to name a few.

When Randy and Lidia went outside the arena to look, they heard a roar from the fans, and light bulbs flashing everywhere. Putting on her sunglasses, Lidia gave Randy a worried face; there was no way they'd be able to find Madison now.

"Hey!" Randy shouted, hoping to get everyones attention; they silenced instantly. "We're going to need complete silence for the next couple of hours, so if you guys could keep it down, that would be great..."

"I love you Randy!" A random female fan screamed. Randy gave his cocky smirk and raised an eyebrow, reciving more screams as he did so. He held his arms in the air, like he does for his in ring pose, and more light bulbs from the camera's flashed more than they were before.

Throwing her hands in the air, Lidia began walking towards the parking lot where the cops were, hoping they had more information.

A chorus of boos filled the area, causing the younger Orton to turn around, her dreads flying around her head.

What she saw shocked her: Six wrestlers were handcuffed and were being escourted out of the arena. Dave Batista, Christian, Victoria, Stacey Keibler, Torrie Willson, and John Cena walked out in front of the fans, in front of Randy and Lidia, with a look of remorse and confusion on their faces.

"Baby!" Lidia called out, running to John as fast as she could. "Baby, what's going on? Why are you handcuffed? Baby...."

"Lid...Don't worry about it," John tried to assure her. "It's OK, they just want to question us. You know I wouldn't take Madison, babe, you have to believe me. I know I've fucked up in the past..." Lidia wrapped her arms around John, crying softly on his shoulder. "Hey..no crying. I'll get this all sorted out babe, don't worry about it. I love you, k?" Her heart stopped.

For the first time in their on again-off again relationship, he said it first.

"I love you too," Lidia whispered, nuzzling closer to him. "I just hope everything goes OK...."

"Miss Orton, we have to take Mr. Cena in for questioning now," a cop interupted them. Giving Lidia a kiss on the lips, John turned his back to Lidia to the cop car, flashing her the 'I love you' sign with his hand.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Lidia waved by to him, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Stace was crying too." Startled at the sudden voice, Lidia's shoulders budged. "Whops, sorry sis. Didn't mean to scare ya."

"They don't even know what they're doing! Why would they take John and Stacey? Torrie, sure, I'm 100 positive she was there when Maddy was taken, but John and Stace? Randy...Why?"

"I don't know man. It's messed up. Just pray for the best." Lidia nodded her head in agreement, letting Randy pull her in for a hug. "Hey....what's going on over there?" Randy pointed over to the direction of where the cops and the wrestlers were going, but there was too much commotion to see what was happening.

Pushing their way throw whatever was blocking them, all they saw on the ground was a crying Torrie Willson, sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Officer, please," Torrie sobbed, "just let me go! I didn't take her! It was Christian!"

"You were apart of it too, bitch!" Christian shouted as he was being shoved into the backseat of the cop car. "Don't forget Adam! It was all his idea!" A smirk appeared on Lidia's face as she looked over at Randy.

Arching his eyebrow in confusion, he asked no questions as Lidia walked off in a search to find the Canadian that drove her to the arena.

Author Note: Read and review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease.


	15. Found

Chapter 15

Storming down the halls, Lidia ignored any acknowledgements she recieved for her prescences. Her heels clicked loudly due to the fast pace she was walking, the echo's almost deafening.

She was looking for the bastard that took her kid.

The tears fell dreely from her eyes, bluring her vision for anything in front of her, but it didn't matter. The mascara that was running down her face? Big deal. Blood shot eyes? Rob Van Dam has eye drops to get rid of those.

"Hey Lidia!" Chris Jericho called out from his locker room, seeing the ever-so-famously-known dread locks fly past the door. Lidia stopped dead in her tracks, knowing Jericho wouldn't stop bugging her until she gave him her full attention.

Turning around, she glared at him with her blood shot eyes, and a hint of a small smile on her face. "I got this awesome idea, are you ready for it?" Chris asked. She nodded her head. "Get this...Fozzy...with opening act...Thair! Pretty awesome, right? I thought so myself. Imagine all the ticket sales, wouldn't it be awesome? Fozzy...the biggest heavy metal band in the world...with Thair...the small band not a lot of people know about. It's got money writtin all over!"

"It sure does, Y2J plus four. Anyways, do you know where Adam is? I have to talk to him. Now."

"Y2J plus four...I like that....Hey, why you crying? Everything OK? Boy break your heart?"

"Chris, where the hell is Adam? Just answer the damn question!" Chris looked at Lidia with a now scared look in eyes in full view. The tone of her voice he knew all to well from Trish and his wife, the 'do as I say now' tone.

"He's in there." Chris pointed to the direction of the dressing room he just came out of, head bowed in shame. "Careful Liddy, a males locker room is no place for a chi....for a woman like you. Be strong, flex those mucles!" Rolling her eyes, Lidia made her way into the dressing room, making sure her eyes were still blood shot and her mascara still looked like crap.

She had a plan now.

When she found Adam, he was still in his street clothes, talking with Chris Benoit about wrestling. Once Lidia walked in the room, all attention turned to her.

"Oh my God, Adam," Lidia began as she sat down next to him. He opened his arms for her, giving her space to cuddle in, which Lidia accepted. "It's a mess out there. The cops, and the fans...They beat John with a club. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there and watched...Oh Adam, I feel like such a terrible girlfriend." Adam gave Chris a look, making him leave the room quickly so Adam and Lidia could be with each other alone.

"You aren't being a bad girlfriend Lidia, it'd be a tough situation for anybody," Adam consoled her, running his fingers through her dreads. "They'll find her eventually..." She cut him off by pressing her lips against his, forcefully.

Pushing him down on the bench, Lidia straddled him, making sure she had full control of the situation. Running her hands up his shirt, she traced his abs with her nails, making him shiver all the way down to his toes.

"Wanna do something risky?" she asked huskly, their lips just milimetres away from touching.

"Only if you're up for it," he agreed. Their lips crashed against each others again, this time with more lust, more eagerness than before.

"Your car," Lidia gasped out as his lips trailed down her throat. "Your car, now."

"But people would be watc..." His setence was shortend when he saw Lidia raise her eyebrows in amusement. "Lets go." Lidia giggled in excitement as Adam took her hand and the two ran out to the parking lot, eager for their next adventure.

The parking lot was deathly quiet when they entered, just a few people were there, plus veterns wrestlers showing up fashionably late, like Triple H and Ric Flair. Ric let out a 'woo', and Hunter called out to Lidia about her CD, but it was ignored.

His car was waiting.

Adam's car was way in the back entrance where the fans would often wait to meet the wrestlers at the end of the show, or where they were waiting now.

Along with all the cops and wrestlers that were taken from their locker rooms.

"Officer!" Lidia called out, now pulling Adam by his blonde mane. "I believe this was the third man you were looking for." Looking at Lidia, Adam felt his stomach turn.

He was found.

Randy grinned at his little sister as the trunk to Adam's car was opened, where Madison laid, shivering and blinded from the light.

"Mommy?" Madison wimpered from where she was, scared to move. The cop held out his hand, assuring the four year old it was OK, that she was free now.

Wobbling on her legs a little bit, Madison made her way over to Lidia, who was waiting with open arms. Running towards her mom, the four year old had her arms open as well, making it one big reunion hug.

"I missed you so much," Lidia mumbled into Madison's chcolate hair. "Oh honey...Did he do anything to you?"

"Nope. He fed me, and I got to drink water, which is really yucky. I just want to go home, Mommy." Lidia laughed as Madison spoke; how the voice of the four year old sounded like angels singing to her right now.

John apporached the mother and daughter reunion by wrapping his arm around the two of them, snuggling closer to the two girls.

"Daddy!" Madison cried when she saw John. Letting go of Lidia, Madison hugged John tightly around neck.

"Oh Princess..." John picked up his daughter and spun her around, letting a tear fall from his eye. "Daddy missed you."

Randy walked up to Lidia with Stacey, wrapping an arm around her waist and an arm around his sister. He gave Lidia a kiss on top of the head, and leaned his head on top of hers.

"Shopping next week," Randy whispered to Lidia.

"You're on." By now John and Madison has joined Lidia, Stacey and Randy, and to much of their delight, the paparazi.

"Lidia! Can we get a picture of you and your boyfriend?" One of them shouted at her.

"No," Lidia answered him with a laugh. "No you can't. But next time you see me, I'll give ya a picture then, alright?" The photographer agreed, and thanked her for her politeness anyways before he headed off. Laying her head on John's shoulder, sighing.

"I feel bad," she confessed to John, linking her fingers through his.

"Why?" he questioned as he began to walk forward. Lidia followed him, making sure Randy and Stacey had a close eye on Madison.

"I kissed Adam." John sucked his bottom lip in his mouth, as the gleam in his eyes went away. "I had a dream about him too, and it seemed so right at the time, because of you, and Torrie..."

"Whoa, me and Torrie?" he asked, cutting off Lidia. Lidia nodded her head. "Me and Torrie....Was over a year ago, a one time thing. Let me tell you what happend. We broke up, so I was single, of course, and one night, me, Jindrak, Haasie, Jackie, and Torrie decided to go clubbing. All night it was a great time and whatever, and when we got back to the hotel room, everyone was dead tired, Mark and Charlie left early so I was with Jackie and Torrie, and ended up driving them back cause they were smashed, you wouldn't believe it." Lidia arched an eyebrow, waiting for John to continue. "Anyways, Jackie was all like, 'ohh, I'm gonna go seduce Charlie,' and Torrie was all like, 'ohh, I'm gonna seduce John,' and whatever, so I'm like, alright that's cool, I'm single, there's no one special right now, so we got back to the hotel room..."

"And one thing led to another..."

"And it's done with. Lid, one time. That's all it was. I promise you, one time." She looked up at John, her mascara still looking like crap, her eyes still blood shot, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.

He moved her hands up and down her lower back, lightly massaging her. "You and Adam..don't worry about it. I had a dream about Stacey the other night to tell ya the truth," John told her with a laugh. "I can see why you went with him, I wasn't being the great of a boyfriend or a father, I was being a jerk. This whole thing with Madison going missing, it made me realize...how self centred I was babe. I'm so sorry..." he let another tear escape, making Lidia giggle.

"Pussy," she whispered as she wiped it away. John laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss, softly on the lips. The kiss grew more as she put her hand on the back of his head, forcing it to be more.

"Get a room!" Stacey shouted at them. Lidia burried her head in John's chest, inhailing his scent to get her mind off of the blushing.

"I love you," John told her."

"Love you too, baby."

Author Note: ALMOST DONE!


	16. Fight Club

Author Note: Spong Bob Square Pants rule.

Chapter 16

"Are you ready kids?"

"Aye aye captin!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Aye aye captin!"

"Ooooooooooh K! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" Lidia pulled the blankets over her head and cuddled closer to John, trying to ignore the noise down stairs. Sure it was great that Madison was back and up with Uncle Randy and Stacey watching Sponge Bob Square Pants...But Randy's and Stacey's voice was louder than Madison's.

"Should we go downstairs and see the monkeys?" John mumbled as he nuzzled closer to Lidia. She moaned when she felt John's arm wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to his warm body. "Or, should we stay up here...And makes plans for your big 24th birthday?"

"Baby, my birthday isn't until like..."

"Two weeks. New Years eve, remember? Then Randy's is the next day, you know, New Years day." Lidia's eyes shot open as she turned to look at John. His eyes were still half shut, not fully open to the morning sun yet.

"We still have to Christmas shop! Oh my God, I don't even know what everybody wants...Should we just go to Disney World?" John silenced her with a kiss, bringing her back closer to his body.

Lidia rolled over so she was laying on top of John, stradling him with the blankets over top of her. Their groins rubbed against each others through their boxer covered flesh, causing a moan from John, sending a chill down Lidia's spine. John pulled away and tugged at his girlfriend's rim of her boxers.

"I like these," he mentioned, "back to the boxer wearing, loud mouth that I fell in love with. No more thongs...or being conservative..." Lidia moaned as he ran his hands up her sides, but stopped when he settled his hands firmly on her hips, slighty rocking her back and forth.

She slapped him playfully on the chest, seeing what he was trying to do and quickly rolled off top of him. "You, are a horn dog," she told him with a laugh as she got out of bed. She tucked at the seems of her Boston Red Sox jersery to make sure it covered her body fully. When she turned around to make her way to the washroom, she gave her hip a quick budge, just to tease John.

"I love you!" John called out as Lidia shut the bathroom door behind her.

Making sure the door was locked behind her, Lidia looked at herself in the mirror closely.

Something was about to change.

**Meanwhile**

John walked down stairs, running his fingers through his overdue-for-a-haircut hair, immedeiatly regretting it once he walked into the living room where Randy, Stacey and Madison were.

"Cena?" Randy greeted him, an eyebrow in arch. "You stayed the night?"

"Yea..."

"Oh, leave it Randy. Him and Lidia needed to spend time together," Stacey objected as Randy and John stood toe to toe with each other in front of the TV.

"Stacey, can you and Maddy go to the kitchen, please?" Randy asked, not taking his eyes off of his little sisters boyfriend. Stacey grabbed hold of the four year old's hand and took her to the kitchen; she could tell something was about to happen.

"Listen, Randy, before you give me this huge speech...."

"No, John, you listen. Do you remeber a couple of weeks ago, when Thair preformed on Raw, and you and Lidia were being all coupley with having your arms around each other, and kissing..."

"Uh yea...That's what couples do Randy. In fact, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you and Stacey nortorious for doing that before one of you have a match?" John countered, standing up straighter to look eye-to-eye with Randy.

"That's beside the point, Cena. You made a promise that your relationship with my little would be ten thousand times healther than it was the first time around. Remeber?" John nodded his head. "So what happend? Your kid goes missing for a couple of weeks, Lidia is a complete mess, and you're nowhere to be found. Not even a single phone call. John...With your actions, it almost makes me think that you were behind on the idea of Maddy going missing." Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, John looked at Randy with a look of disbelief.

"Your fucking serious?" John asked the younger man. Randy nodded. "You're a dickhead. Listen, did it ever occur to you, that I can't afford the time off? Or that maybe I had other thoughts going on at the time?"

"Other thoughts? For fucks sake John, that was your daughter that was missing. What could possibly be more important than your kids safety?"

"You wouldn't understand," John told Randy, shaking his head and walking away. "Shit's too complicated for you..." Randy caught up to John, grabbed his arm and spun him arm, fist drawn back ready to punch him.

John looked at Randy, an unimpressed scowl on his face, and shook his head again. "Randy, honestly, just leave it. Madison is back, she's safe, that's all that matters. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go do your sister." After the last comment, Randy jumped on John's back, and began punching him.

The two grown men were wrestling in the middle of the main entrence when Lidia came down stairs, fully dressed with her hat and sunglasses on; her disguse for when she goes out in public.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" she shouted, pulling Randy off of John. Stacey and Madison appeared, quickly pulling John to his feet and doing their best to hold him back from attacking Randy again. Lidia looked at Randy, pulling her sunglasses off of her face so he could get a good look at her. "You," Lidia told him, poking him in the chest, "get ready so we can do some shopping. Come on Madison, lets go wait in the car..."

"I wanna stay with Stacey and Daddy..."

"Now, Madison!" Lidia shouted, grabbing onto her daughters hand and reaching for her shoes with the other. Stacey and Randy exchanged a look, noticing the tone Lidia used with her daughter, a tone they've never heard before.

John wrapped an arm around Lidia's waist as she reached the door, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Have fun shopping," he mumbled against her lips.

"Mmmm, I have you to come home to, don't I?" she asked him, giving him another kiss. They kissed again before John finally decided to let her go, reciving a glare from Randy as he did so.

Randy shoved John out of the way to exit with his sister and neice. "I'm not done with you," he threatend, just so John could hear.

"Randy, now." Arching his eyebrow to John one more time, Randy left, slamming the door behind him.

"Took you long enough to ger ready," Randy pointed out to Lidia as she buckled in Madison. "So not only did I have to wait, but now I have to be seen in this pink cadillac..."

"You know, we could not go at all, if that's what you want," Lidia suggested, shooting a glare towards her brother. Without another word, Randy slid into the front seat, smiling and nodding with everything Lidia and Madison said.

Author Note: I understand that the interest rate of this story is dying, so I'll only do a few more chapters, maybe 5 or 6. Read and Review.


	17. The Ring

Legend Speaking: Hahaha, I just like putting that. Oh, and happy 24th birthday to fictional chracter Lidia Orton, LOL.

Chapter 17

Making sure Madison's hand was in both of her's and Randy's, Lidia and crew walked into the local mall, heading straight towards the jewlery store.

"Mags is working today," Lidia said to her brother, "she'll give us some deals, and if the ring you want is too expensive, I'll lend ya some money."

"Lid, you're my sister, not my Mom. I can handle myself just fine."

"Mommy, can I get my ears pierced today?" Lidia looked down at her daughter, seeing those big blue orbs gazing up at her with a pleading look. Her bottom lip stuck out just a little bit, making impossible to ignore or get mad at.

"You taught her that didn't you?" Lidia accused Randy as they walked into the jewlery store. Randy just smirked as he picked up Madison and put her on his shoulders.

Taking off her hat and sunglasses, Mags squeeled when she saw Lidia's dread-free hair. "You finally did it!" Mags continued to squeel when she ran her fingers through her friends hair. "It looks...a bit dead. Need me to fix it?"

"Maybe later, but thats not why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Mags, darling," Randy put down Madison on the counter and took hold of Mags hand, making her blush. "I need your finest engagment rings. Most expensive, biggest diamonds, only the finest, for Stacey." Grinning, Lidia's firey red headed friend went to the back, going behind a metal door. "Top secret diamonds," Randy told Lidia with a wink.

"Mommy, I like these earrings." Madison pointed to a pair of sapphire chandalire earrings that were being shown in a case near the entrance.

"That's your birthstone sweetie, and your middle name," Lidia told her daughter as they walked around the store some more.

"My middle name is Blue?"

"No, Sapphire," she corrected. "Plus, you have blue eyes, like your father, so it made sense."

"How come whenever Uncle Randy stays out late, his eyes turn red?" The last question was ignored when Mags returned with a glass case, containing only the finest diamonds for the Orton's to look at.

"This one, is a white gold band with a 5 carrot emerald shape diamond," Mags told Randy as he examined it closely. "It would be about....$25,000 or so."

"Next," Randy whispered as he looked over at Lidia. Slipping a credit card underneth the palm of his hand that was resting against the counter, Lidia walked to the other side of Randy, hoping to get a closer look on the next ring.

"This a gold band with a simple diamond, 10 carrot diamond, bit bigger than the other one. $1,200 ish."

"She deserves bigger." Running her fingers through her red hair, Mags sighed. "You have bigger, right?" Randy questioned with a worried tone.

"It's pricy," Mags admitted. "We keep it in the back, I could let you have a peek.."

"Sounds cool," Madison chimed in. Looking around the store to make sure the coast was clear, Mags ushered the three guest into the back, being as quiet as they could.

Lidia held onto Madison's hand when they entered the dark room, their voices hardly above a whisper. "You can talk louder," Mags encouraged. "It's just no one was covering for me when I came back here because.....Kelly, get the hell out of here! This isn't a makeout spot for you and your boy toys." A flash of blonde hair went by Randy, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Lidia.

"You're Lidia Orton," she pointed out.

"Yes, on my better days I'm Lidia Orton," Lidia replied with a smile.

"Mags said she knew you, but no one belives her. What are you doing here?" Mags cleared her throat, hoping her co-worker would leave quickly so someone could cover the store; she did.

Ushering Lidia, Randy and Madison to the very back of the room, Mags took them to where there was a huge safe.

"Look away," Mags ordered. "I can't let you see the code."

"You might as well just say it out loud," Randy told her sarcastically. "I'll end up buying the damn thing." Opening the safe with ease, Mags took out a glass case that had a red satin pillow laying in the middle. On top of the pillow was a blue velvet box with the ring inside.

"Again, a white gold band, two diamond bagets on the side, 3 carrots each plus a yellow 1.5carrot diamond in the middle." Lidia grinned when she saw Randy's face light up; this was the ring.

"It's perfect. Yellow is her favourite colour," he told Mags as she took out of the case. Lidia bit her lip as they walked out of the back; Stacey's favourite colour was pink.

Handing over her credit card to pay for Randy's engagment ring, Mags and Lidia exchanged a smile. Randy saw this and offered to take Madison to go get some ice cream to leave the two friends alone.

"So," Mags started, leaning on the counter. "Hows things with you and John?" Sucking her bottom lip in her mouth, Lidia gave it some thought.

"Well, we are back together...and everything is going great. It's just an odd place right now though, ya know? Like, a few weeks ago, I was convinced that I wasn't ment to be with him, but now, with Maddy back, I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. I don't know if it's because that's the right thing to do, because he's my daughters dad, if it's how I truly feel."

"Seems confusing," the red head commented. "At least the sex is good though, right?" Lidia became silent again, not wanting to talk about that aspect of her life. "Oh...touchy subject?"

"I'm pregnant." Mags choked on the breath she was letting go at the time, shocked of her friend's bluntness. "Well, I'm not sure, but I've been throwing up through the night, I've gained a couple of pounds, and I'm a month late. I can't have another kid, not now." Mags gently squeezed Lidia's hand, giving her a slight hint of comfort.

"You'll be fine, Lids. You've gone through this before, and maybe this time around, John will be more involved."

"I don't want to be pregnet though Mags. Not saying I did the first time, but this time it's more difficult. I have to tour, and record, and I can't do all that with two kids. Two kids by the time I'm 24, how easy does that make me seem? I'm scared." Pulling her in for a hug, Mags rubbed Lidia's back soothingly, easing the tension that existed.

"I'm done work in 20 minutes, will you still be around?" Lidia nodded. "OK, we'll go to the drug store, I'll pick up a test for you, and then you can come over to my place for a bit, k? Pat is out with some old friends, so it'll just be the two of us."

"That'd be awesome, thanks." Giving her friend a smile, they embraced another hug, but shuddered when an all too familar voice entered the store, "Mommy! I got my ears pierced!"

Legend Speaking: Wooo, Read and review and have a safe New Years!


	18. PTP Party

Legend Speaking: Thanks for the reviews, I demand you do it again. Oh, also in this chapter, theres a section with Mags and Lidia taking the pregnancy tests, and I'll warn you now, I've never taken one before (just so ya know LOL), so I don't know if the directions are correct, cause well....yea....

Chapter dix-huit (I think.....uh....)

"Roses?"

"Check."

"Salad?"

"Check."

"Spagetti?"

"Check. Did you always do stuff like this for Lidia?" Stacey asked as she finished putting the silverwear on the table. John took the time to make a romantic dinner for him, Lidia and Madison, just like he usually would for the fun of it. He manage to call up his Mom to get the famous Cena Spagetti Sauce recipe and make it to perfection; he even manage to get Stacey to have a taste despite all the carbs and calories it has.

The table was set with a red table cloth with tea candle set by the plates, the silverwear wrapped up in a napkin, and a large boquet of orange roses (Lida's favourite), in the middle, placed in a large vase that Randy and Lidia's Mom gave them when they moved in. Before it was used to wake each other up in the morning, or to put those caplets in, and when they stood in water long enough they turned into sponges. It's safe to say that this was the first time that the vase had flowers, _real_ flowers in it.

"It looks good, right?" John questioned as he took a look at the scene.

"It looks amazing, Cena, it honestly does. You'll be back on her good side for sure."

"Good side? When was I on her bad? Oh God Stace, when did I fuck up? Was it when I took your phone? Or when Charlie and I were throwing Madison around....Or.....Dear Lord, it isn't the whole shower thing is it?" Stacey laughed as she watched John panic, just seeing how funny it was to watch a grown man, a grown wrestler, freak out over something so simple.

"Speaking of showers, why don't you go take one? You're freaking me out," the leggy blonde told him as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Shower...Yea, good idea. A shower sounds nice....Legs?" Stacey turned around, shifting her weight to one leg and letting a hand rest calmly on her hip. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she'll say yes, now go shower." Smiling, John ran up the stairs to the washroom, excited about what the night is about to bring.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe you took one too," Lidia said to Mags as they waited paciently in her washroom. "Do you remember what one is yours?"

"The one to the left. I think. What one is yours?"

"Mine was the left."

"You sure?"

"Are you sure?" The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing that they can't remember which pregnacy test was theirs. "Is the time up yet?"

"30 more seconds," Mags informed the bass player. "What should we do?"

"Call Stacey."

"Call Stacey?"

"Yes." Lidia brought out her cell phone and quickly dialed her home number, hoping Stacey would answer quickly enough.

She didn't.

"Stace, it's me, we're having a PTP at Mags, and wanted to know if you wanted to join. Call me on my cell." Lidia hung up, just in time to hear the timer go off.

"PTP?" Mags questioned, not wanting to look at the pregnancy tests.

"Pregnancy test party. She'll understand, it's a code we have," Lidia told Mags. Standing up from her spot on the ground, Lidia dusted herself off, and stood in front of the sink, eyeing the right side, then the left.

"What one do you want?" Mags asked, standing behind Lidia.

"The not pregnant one."

"After taking the test, wait five minutes for the results. We did that," Mags read. "When the minutes are up, the results will either have one line, or two lines. One line means pregnant, two lines means not pregnant. Alright Lids, what's the left one say?"

Before she got to answer, loud foot steps entered the hallway, their names being called in a familar voice; Stacey's.

"Oh my God, I got here as fast as I could. I was in the washroom when you called, and I could hear the messege from there, so I just left and wrote a note for John. Are you guys OK? Do I get to take one too?" Mags pointed over to a plastic bag that contained another test.

"You bought three?" Lidia asked, arching an eyebrow at Mags.

"Buy two get one free, I couldn't resist. The guy must've thought I was crazy." Mags and Lidia walked out of the washroom so Stacey could take it, and waited for her to come out, silently.

"Five minutes," Stacey reminded them as she took a seat next to Mags in the hall way.

The whole five minutes were silent.

When the time was up, they entered the washroom again, Lidia and Mags still deciding what one was theirs. "Why don't you guys just pick one, and then make a doctors appointment to see if it's true? I heard that sometimes these things aren't really reliable," Stacey suggested. Shrugging offf what the blonde just said, Lidia picked up the right one, leaving Mags with the left.

"Remeber," Mags told them, "one line is pregnant, two lines is not. Now, what does yours say?" she asked, looking over at Lidia.

"You first," she challenged.

"You go first," Mags responded.

"You guys are childish, _I'll_ go first," Stacey told them to put an end to the conversation. She looked at the other two girls who were clutching their test in their hands, just like she was. Looking at hers, Stacey's face fell. "One line," she whispered. Lidia bit her lip, and glanced at Mags.

"You go." Bringing the test to her eye level, Mags glanced at it quickly.

"One line," she informed the group, throwing it across the room. Lidia sucked on her lip, the blood taste becoming clear from biting it too hard. Looking at hers with her hands shaking, she gasped.

"One line."

Legend Speaking: WOOOOO, read and review.


	19. And The Question Is

Legend Speaking: You know this is pointless, and I just like to pretend I'm a legend. Now, read my story, biatches.

Chapter 19!

The ride home for Lidia and Stacey was anything but silent. The two best friends were pregnant, and from the looks of it, (although no offical word), they were due around the same time, making the pregnancy even more exciting.

"I hope it's a boy," Stacey gushed as she drove. "I always wanted a boy. Robert Dean the name would be. But if it were a girl...I haven't really thought of what to name it..."

"Stace, it's been twenty mintues since you found out. Take it easy, pregnancy is a breeze. Besides, don't you have a certin Legend Killer to worry about?" Stacey stopped at the stop light quickly, a look of forgetfulness across her face.

"I totally forgot. Oh my God, when should I tell him?"

"Christmas. Write it on a piece of paper and wrap it up in a box. That's what I did with John when I found out I was going to have Madison," Lidia suggested as she pointed to a McDonald's drive thru.

"No. No McDonalds. I refuse to be one of those obessed pregnant women," Stacey defended herself as she drove by the fast food resturant. "Besides, you have to go home. John has a surprise for you." Lidia eyes lit up and she laid a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Do you think he's going to ask tonight?" she asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Ask what? For another kid? Cause you sure got that covered."

"No dumbass. Do you think he's going to ask if...I want to marry him?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders as they pulled into the driveway of the Orton Siblings home.

Gasping at the sight as she walked into the kitchen, Lidia threw her arms around John's neck once she saw him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "This looks amazing," she complimented as she took a whiff of the spagetti. "I'm so hungry, oh baby, thank you."

"I was so happy when you and Randy went shopping today so I could get all of this planned out. The roses are fresh, I made the sauce from scratch..."

"Mommy!" Madison shreeked as she entered the kitchen, wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon around the wasit. It flew down to her knees, poofing out with a sheer material underneth. She had her good black shoes on, plus a matching pink ribbon in her curly hair to hold back her brown ringletts. "Daddy said I had to look pretty. Auntie Jackie did my hair."

"It looks lovely Maddy, did you thank her?"

"Uh, yeah," the four year old told her Mom with a roll of the eyes. John wrapped a secure arm around Lidia's waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you," he breathed against her lips. Lidia smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

Once they sat down, the three of them sat in silence, enjoying the meal that was sitting in front of them.

Madison kept giggiling during the meal, bringing a smile to her parents face.

"Daddy, when are you going to ask Mommy?" Madison questioned as Lidia wiped spagetti sauce off of her face. Arching an eyebrow at John, Lidia repeated the question, "yea John, when are you going to ask Mommy?"

"Lid, I've put a lot of thought into this," John began. "Now that it's the three of us again, and Christmas is around the corner, I've finally decided..." He stood up and reached to his back pocket, making Lidia recieve butterflies in her stomach. _'This is it_,' she thought to herself as she let a tear fall from her eye.

Standing behind Lidia, John wrapped his arms around her, and held the piece of paper in front of her face.

Opening her eyes, Lidia's smile turned to a frown.

"It's a picture," she told him bluntly, "of a puppy."

"I know, isn't it cute? I thought we could get one during the Christmas holidays." Another tear escaped Lidia's eye, and landed directly on her plate.

"You made this huge meal, and had Madison get all dressed up, to ask if we could get a dog?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Well, yea honey. What did you think I was going to ask?" Slapping John across the face, Lidia stormed out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door in process.

Randy sent Stacey a worried glance as they sat down in the basement, watching a movie together. His hand was placed gently on Stacey's stomach, his other arm streached behind the couch. When the two of them heard a well-known Lidia Orton scream, it could only mean that the dinner didn't go as well as expected.

Stacey ran a finger through her blonde locks as she let out a sigh, look at Randy as she did so. "I'll go talk to her," she volunteered. "This looks like a girl talk." Randy gave her a quick kiss on the lips and let his girlfriend leave, admiring her steps as she walked. He patted his side pocket once she left the room, making sure that the engagment ring was still there. The smile disappered once he remembered how much he paid for it with Lidia's credit card.

He was her bitch for the rest of his life.

**Meanwhile...**

Lidia laid face down on the pillows that surrounded her bed, crying her eyes out. Her Led Zeppelin CD was playing as loud as it could, just like she used to do when she was a teenager.

The music filled the room so loudly that Stacey didn't even bother knocking. She allowed herself in and sat down next to Lidia, running her nails up and down her back soothingly.

Stacey reached over and turned down the music, hoping she'd be able to talk to Lidia, even though she is one of the most stubborn people she's ever met.

"Lid, honey?" Stacey started, not wanting to startle the younger Orton, "it couldn't have been that bad..."

"A dog! He did all that, to see if I wanted a dog? What the hell was he thinking?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders, hating how useless she seemed right now. "He didn't even notice my hair," Lidia pouted.

She sat up and leaned on Stacey's shoulder, still letting her tears fall freely, still hating what John did.

"He thought it would be a good idea. I thought it was a good idea too...until I found out you were pregnant..."

"Everything is a good idea until pregnancy," Lidia pointed out. She stood up and walked over to a bench that sat at the side of the room that held extra blankets and pillows. Grabbing two blankets and a pillow, she walked over to her bedroom door, where she could hear John calling her name from the main entrance.

"Liddy!" he called out with Randy standing beside him, "are you OK?" She stood on the top floor that overlooked the bottom, clearly seeing John standing there, a look of confusion still sprawled over his face. Shaking her head, she threw the blankets and pillow to the bottom, where it landed before his feet.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself. "Looks like I'm on the couch tonight."

"Fucking right you're on the couch!" Lidia yelled at him as she came back down the stairs with her car keys in her hand. "I'm going to the studio, Pat, Jack and Russ are already there, I'll be home late. See you later," she said to Randy.

Before leaving, she gave John one last look, then gave him the finger.

It was going to be a long time before he was allowed back in the bedroom.

Legend Speaking: Sorry about the short chapters lately, I don't even know why they're so short....I guess I'm just trying to get this story over with. Who knows, just read and review.


	20. Oh, you didn't know?

John stared at the door blankly as he watched his girlfriend leave the house, having that wicked glare in her eye that if you said the wrong thing to her, it'd be the last thing you said.

He looked at Randy, hoping to find an answer, but he only shrugged his shoulders, placing a hand on Stacey's wasit. "You know how she gets," Randy tried to tell John. "One minute shes all perky and cute, then the next she hates you. You can't do anything about that. Unless you said something wrong. Did you?"

"I asked if she wanted a dog," John replied, running his fingers through his hair. "I thought ya know, Madison is back, we're a family again, lets get a dog. Seems right doesn't? Even though usually in relationships you're suppose to get the dog, then have a kid..."

"John, you're reambling honey," Stacey cut him off. She placed an assuring arm on his, giving it a gentle rub. "Sometimes, you just have to watch what you say to pregnant women." John's facial expression went from confused, to shock.

Glaring at Stacey, John scrunched his eyebrows together, going back to the confused look that was on his face seconds earlier. Clearly, he had just heard her wrong, or if he had heard her right, he was just hearing things. Of course, Lidia couldn't be pregnant! Afterall, the last time they had done anything to that extent...it was in a shower...without protection...

The memory came back to him, a small smirk on his face as he remebered how eager and willing she was to do something as riskay as that. But of course, that night was when their world's began to fall apart.

None of that mattered anymore though. Like John said, they were back together, Madison was back, it was the perfect time to get a dog.

"Pregnant?" he whispered to himself as he snapped back to reality. "Well, the kid obviously isn't mine..." Randy rolled his eyes as John began to think of excuses on how Lidia can't be with child. 'Just like the first time,' Randy thought to himself as he headed back down stairs to his basement. He tugged at Stacey's hand gently, trying to get her away from John, but she wasn't having it.

"Stace, come on. Please?" he begged as he gave her his puppy dog eyes. "That movie was just getting good baby, don't you want to see how it ends?"

"Randy, how many times have you actually seen The Mighty Ducks? You know they get Billy Banks in the end and they win," the leggy blonde reminded him with a roll of the eyes. "Besides, don't you think your friend needs someone to talk to? He just found out his girlfriend is impregnated."

"His girlfriend is my little sister! Like hell I want to talk to him right now. Maddy! Come down stairs with Uncle Randy!" Randy called out to his neice. Madison came skipping into the room, her face a mess from spagetti sauce, but her curls still perfect. She grabbed ahold of her uncle's hand and tried to get him to skip down the stairs with her, but he refused.

"Uncle Raaaaaaaaandy," Madison whined, pouting out her bottom lip. "You never want to have fun anymore. Why are you getting so old?"

"Because that's what people do, Maddy. We get old and grumpy and_ refuse to do things,_ _with the ones that we love!_" he shouted to make sure Stacey heard him.

She ignored him as her and John walked into the kitchen. They sat back down at the table that was still set for three, and stared at the plates blankly.

"That kid can't be mine," John denied again as he poured himself a glass of wine. "It just can't be. There's plenty of guys out there who that kid could belong to..."

"Are you actually listening to yourself?" Stacey asked him. "Are you implying that your girlfriend is unfaithful, and decided to go off and sleep with another guy while she was with you?"

"Lid wouldn't do that."

"Then why did you suggest it?" John bowed his head, taking a sip from his wine quietly, not making eye contact with Stacey. She arched an eyebrow at John as he got up from the table, heading towards the front door.

"Where you going?" she asked him, crossing her arms in front of her stomach.

"Going to the studio. I'll pay you and Randy when I get back for watching Maddy," he told her quickly.

With that, the door slammed shut, for the second time that night.

**Meanwhile**...

Slamming the refridgerator door shut, Pat leaned against the door, taking a sip from the bottle of water he just grabbed. "I can't believe they want to drop us!" he exclaimed to his band. "Just because we were out shining our lablemates? What are we suppose to say to that?"

"Well, obviously, we're suppose to apologize because we're more talented than Britney," Russ pointed out.

"It's fucking bull shit," Jack sighed, leaning his head on the table. Lidia propped her feet on the table, scratching the back of her head, sighing just like the singer.

"There's gotta be a way around this," she mumbled to no one in particular. "Is it honestly because we outshined that stupid bitch?" The three males nodded their heads. "Fucking bullshit..." Pat slammed his fist on the table, alerting his bandmates.

"A record label!" He said to his group.

"Yes Pat, something we don't have," Russ pointed out the obvious. "Without a record label, we can't get paid, and if we don't get paid..."

"We can't feed the starving pregnant girlfriend and female member of the band," Lidia told them with her cocky smirk on her face. Mags informed Pat as soon as he got home that she was pregnant, and Lidia told them, only to recieve shrugs and smiles, like it was nothing new, which is all she wanted.

"You guys are morons. I ment start our own record label." The four musicans glared at each other, a twinkle in each of their eyes. "It's perfect when you think about it really, right? We're our own boss. We can hire who we want, we have the money to do it. This is our chance to show who we are!" Jack smirked to himself quietly, while Russ and Lidia smiled and shurgged their shoulders.

"I'm for it," Russ spoke up, exchanging a high five with Lidia. She flashed her group a thumbs up, signaling she was in as well.

"Great," Jack said, clapping his hands together, "now, how do we begin?"

"How about by telling the truth?" John stood in the front doorway, arms crossed across his chest, and his posture trying to make him seem taller than his 6'1" stature. "Lid, can I talk to you for a second?" Lidia's arms immediately went around her stomach, her feet not moving from their position on the table.

"You can talk to me here," she challenged, still not moving.

"Don't do this Lidia..."

"Do what? My band has the right to stay here if I want them to, and guess what? I want them to. Now please, tell me what you have to say, that's oh so important, it couldn't have waited until I got home." Her eyebrows raised in interest as she remained sitting, staring at her boyfriend. John didn't know what to do, a part of him even told him to turn around and go home, but instead, he stood there as well, reciving glares from Lidia's bandmates, and Mags.

"Pregnant?" John started, his voice hardly above a whisper. "Your pregnant?" Lidia pursed her lips tightly together, trying not to let any emotion show. "You didn't even bother telling me at dinner! How am I...." Standing up suddenly, Lidia's chair fell over at her action, startling the people that were sitting.

"A dog?" She responded. "You made that nice dinner to ask if we could get a dog?" Pat sucked his lower lip in his mouth, stopping a laugh to come out. "Why would I tell you the news that you're becoming a father, _again_, when you want to get a dog?" John looked down at his feet, suddenly ashamed at his actions. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and she did say that she wanted to expand the family at some point.

Lidia walked over to where John was, then turned back to face her band. "Sorry about this guys," she apologized. "Could we get together tomorrow and figure everything out instead?"

"Sure Lids, whenever your ready," Russ replied for the group. Lidia gave them a thankful smile before returning to face John.

"I have my own way home. I'll talk to you then," she told John as she grabbed her keys from the table. John moved out of her way so she could leave, but remained looking at his feet.

"A dog eh?" Mags spoke, a hint of sarcasim in her voice. "Maybe she was expecting something bigger. Like marriage." John waved off her comment, and did the reoccuring theme for the day: he slammed the door and left.

Legend Speaking: Sorry about the long wait for an update, but you'll still read and review, right?


	21. Fight ClubRated R part 2

Legend Speaking: Alright guys, it's like this: The more reviews I get, the more chapters there'll be. Cool like Carlito? Cool. Oh, and thanks to **stacy orton** who pointed out I can't spell Stacy Keibler's name. Turns out I've been spelling Stacy wrong, since I put an E in her name. Whops.

Oh and uh...This chapter is a sequel to the Rated R chapter and the Fight Club chapter. WOOOO.

Chapter 21...

"Stacy!" Lidia slammed the door (again), as she charged her way into her house. The house was unlikely quiet, but nothing would bother the mind of the youngest Orton right then.

A giggle was heard as she walked down the stairs, her heels clicking louder and louder as she got closer and closer. It was clearly obvious where the giggle was coming from: on the couch was a blanket sprawled on top of two people laying underneth it.

Rolling her eyes, Lidia walked over to the couch and pulled the blanket off, reciving a squeel of delight from Madison, and a very fake looking surprised look from Randy.

"Mommy, you found us!" Madison laughed as she was placed on her mother's hip. "Uncle Randy said that would be a good hiding spot..."

"Your Uncle Randy is a boy Maddy. Boys are stupid, remember?" Lidia turned her attention back to her brother, who still had that look of of surprise on his face. "Where's Stacy?"

"She's hiding behind the couch. Your suppose to find her too."

"Hey Lidia!" Stacy popped up from her spot with her famous smile on her face, but fell as soon as she saw the look Lidia was giving her. "How's it going?" she whispered, scared about what Lidia would say next.

"Oh not much...Mind if we have a little girl talk upstairs?" Bowing her head, Stacy went up the stairs, never giving Lidia a straight answer.

Handing Madison back to Randy, Lidia smiled. "We'll be a few minutes. Play some video games," she suggested as she walked to the stairs.

Stacy was already sitting at the dinning room table when Lidia came upstairs, hands on her hips. Preparing herself for the worse, the blonde leanded against the wall that was behind her, her eyes alreadys pleading forgivness.

"You told John, didn't you?" Lidia questioned, sitting on top of the counter.

"Lids, listen..."

"Stace...How could you? Is this your first time knowing someone that is pregnant? Were you so excited since you found out about your pregnancy that you just had to blurt it out? Or, even more important, does Randy know about you?"

"Not yet," Stacey mumbled, running her fingers through her blonde mane. "I'm so sorry Lidia. I honestly am. I don't know why I told John, it just came out..."

"Then I can tell Randy."

"Randy knows your pregnant, he was there when I blurted it out to John..."

"I'm not talking about me Stace." Lidia hopped down from the counter and crossed her arms in front of her stomach, putting all of her weight on one foot. Glaring at Stacy with a look that could kill, Lidia waited paciently for her answer, not caring about the stunned look the blonde had on her face.

"Did Mags tell Pat?"

"Don't change the topic Stacy. Do you have any idea how much it hurt to know that I won't be able to surprise John with the news?"

"Who cares! It's not like you guys are the perfect couple anyways! Poor Madison, always having to hear her parents argue all the time, God knows what would happen if another kid is added to the equation..."

"Leave Madison out of this, she's gone through enough shit these last few weeks."

"All you and John do is fight and fuck. It's not like it's a real relationship anyways." Lidia slapped Stacy across the face and knocked her on the floor. Climbing on her back, Lidia began pulling at Stacy's hair, making the roots streatch to their limits.

Randy and Madison ran up the stairs, just in time to see John coming in the door. Picking up the girls, the two wrestlers seperated them as Madison watched from the top of the stairs.

Wrapping an arm around Lidia's waist, John held her back, letting her kick the air, trying to attack Stacy again.

"You know nothing about my private life!" Lidia shouted at Stacy, who was being held back by Randy. "You don't know what he says to me in private, or the romantic things he does for me. You know nothing!"

"Aww, is Mommy showing Madison it's OK to fight?" Stacy challenged as she leaned in closer to Randy.

"Mommy is showing what to do with a pregnant woman when they don't shut the hell up." Randy's look of amusement dissapeared as Lidia spoke. Stacy let a tear fall from her eyes as she buried her head in Randy's shoulder, scared to look at him.

Letting his arm free of Lidia's waist, John held her hand, giving it a quick reassurence squeeze. "I think it's time for Madison to go to bed," John said loudly, making it obvious that Randy and Stacy needed time alone. Still holding hands, John and Lidia went upstairs, prepared for all over Madison's questions.

Randy guided his girlfriend over to the couch in the living room, his arm still resting against her stomach assuringly. Sitting down, his arm still rested against her stomach, his head nuzzled into the top of hers.

"Is is true?" Randy whispered, his eyes wondering off to the TV that was off.

"I was hoping to tell you in a more proper manner, but she was mad cause I blurted out that she was expecting to John..." Stacy took in a shaky breath, wanting to continue, but stopped as a new set of tears escaped from her eyes.

"Stace babe, don't cry...I'm excited to be a father," Randy tried to assure her, his hand gently rubbing her stomach. "Helping Lidia out with Madison was a great expierence for me..."

"I wasn't worried about that," Stacy admitted, cutting Randy off. "I just wanted to make it special when I told you. Make a big deal out of it, you know?"

"Well, if big announcments aren't going to be such a big deal in this house..." Randy reached into his side pocket, pulling out a black velvet box. Wrapping an arm around Stacy, she leaned into him more, inhailing his scent as she got closer.

She had an arm drapped across his stomach while one of his was hanging casually around her body; in that hand laid the ring that he bought earlier that day.

"Miss Stacy Marie Keibler...I would like you, to be my wife." Stacy looked at the ring, then at Randy, then back at the ring.

"How did you afford that?" She asked, not bothering to give an answer.

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for..."

"Oh my God, Randy..." Placing a kiss on his lips, her smile grew. "Of course I'll marry you." Grinning, he took her hand and placed the ring on it as more tears came from her eyes. "This is..."

"No talking," Randy hushed her, placing his finger against her lips. "See, and the good thing is, is that we can't say we're getting married because you're pregnant, cause I wanted to buy the ring before Maddy went missing..."

"That's so long..." Placing another kiss on Randy's lips, Stacy climbed on top of him, stradling his waist. "I love you so much," she breathed on his lips as she kissed him again.

All Randy could do was moan.

**Meanwhile...**

Madison was put to bed with ease, not putting up a fight, except when the alcohol stung her ears to clean her newly pierced ears. She laid silently in her bed, falling asleep as soon as John kissed her forehead good night.

"She looks like you when she sleeps," John whispered to Lidia as they watched the four year old. "Her eyelids just lightly closed, her lips are parted just a little...She looks like you a lot." Lidia leaned against his chest more as John continued to compliment their daughter, sighing a happy sigh when he did.

Lidia laced her fingers through his and tugged him to their bedroom. A sly smile was on her face as she forced him down on the bed and she headed towards the closet, searching deep in the back for the speical item.

"You know I lied," she told him as she continued to search. John raised his eye brows, proping himself up on his elbows on the bed.

"Lied about what?"

"Being pregnant." John choked on his breath, and started to begin a coughing attack. Lidia continued to talk. "Talking to Mags and Stacy...I could just tell they were. It was too easy, the symptons were clearly there...Ha, I found it." Pulling out a garbage bag, Lidia grinned at John. "You stay there, I'm having a shower and then I'm going to get changed." Not answering, John laid back down on the bed, eager to see what Lidia had in mind.

Putting the scciors down on the counter, Lidia gave herself one last look in the mirror. She just cut her hair so it fell softly to her shoulders instead of the waist length its been for so long. She had a small nighty on, Christmas themed: A red fishnet nighty that went to mid thigh flowed nicely, with a white fluffy material around the collar. A red satin bra and matching thong was underneth, and it was topped off with a set of reindeer antlers on top of her head. Her red platforms laced up around her calf with a candy-can stripped string. _'Thank Dawn for the shoes,'_ she made a quick mental note.

Walking over to the CD player that was on the counter, she hit the play button.

_I've been really tryin', baby _

_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long _

John laughed to himself on the bed as the sounds of Marvin Gaye filled the room.

A leg wrapped around the bathroom door, the ribbon cris crossing up her calf. Peeking her head out from the door, Lidia saw John, smiling and standing up from the bed.

"You look...awesome," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "This...this is nice."

"I'm glad you like it," she whispered back, kissing him softly on the lips.

John stood back so Lidia could do a twirl; he whistled when she completed the 360. "And what reindeep might you be?"

"Vixen."

"She was always my favourite." John pulled her in a strong embrace, kissing her passionatly. Lidia ran her fingers up his neck, and wrapped her arms around him for support.

_We're all sensitive people _

_With so much to give _

_Understanding, sugar _

_Since we got to being _

_Let's live _

_I love you _

With her back flushed against the wall, Lidia sighed as John began to kiss down her throat, onto the spot just above her collarbone that he knew so well. With a leg wrapped around his waist, she let her knees give out, realizing that John was holding her up anyways for support.

He caressed her bare leg with the tip of his fingernails, knowing it would drive her crazy. Her throat let out a quivering wimper as John kissed her shoulder and down her arm.

"Come here," he grunted, pulling her to his chest.

"OK Scorpion," she teased, refering to the Mortal Kombat chracter. He laughed with her as his lips captured hers again, and started directing themselves towards the bed.

_There's nothing wrong with me _

_Lovin' you, baby no no _

_And givin' yourself to me could never be wrong _

_If the love is true, oh baby _

Laying her down on the bed, John was still attacking her with his lips, kissing her every place he could, every place that she allowed him to.

"Let me..." John mumbled between kisses, "make love to you." He reached down to where her knee was and brought it closer to him, kissing the knee cap and down her leg. Untying the ribbon, he took the shoe off, chuckling to himself. "These are Dawn's," he mentioned as he took off the other one. Lidia arched her eyebrow, waiting for John to continue. "She wore them on SmackDown! one time, simmer down," he assured her, kissing her again.

Wrapping her legs around his torso, Lidia flipped him over so he was on his back and she was stradling him. She walked her fingers up his New York Mets jersery and undid the first button, then the second. She giggled as the buttons became undone and his abs were becoming into full view.

When his chest was bare, she moved to his pants, running her finger along the rim of his boxers. She moved her hips slightly back and forth, seeing if John would react.

He did.

"Lid, don't do this to me," he begged as she continued to sway on him.

"You know, when Stacy and I were fighting today, she said all we did was fight and fuck," Lidia informed him, taking off her reindeer antlers. "And personally, if all we did was the latter...I wouldn't have a problem with it." John was begining to suck his bottom lip in his mouth, trying not to show the pain he was feeling in his pants. "But sometimes..."

"Lidia, please baby," he continued to beg, his own hands starting to undo the top of his pants.

"Wait, I'm not done." She stopped his hands from doing anything else by placing her hands on top of his, still rocking on his hips. "I was thinking that maybe tonight...we could make the lie the truth..."

"Whatever you want Lidia, please..."

"Really John?" She asked, trailing her fingers up his chest. "Do you really want to have another kid?" Lidia got off of John and sat on the bed cross legged, waiting for John to answer.

"Lidia, I love you more than I love anything else in the world. Anything you wish, is my command baby, you know that. If having another kid will mean that much to you...then yes. I'll have another kid, and be a better father this time. I'll be there the whole way through. Baby, don't cry." John wiped a tear away from Lidia's cheek with his thumb, smiling at her as he did so.

She climbed off of him and laid her head on his chest, listening to him breathe. "You're too good to me," she told him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Uh...babe..." John looked down at his pants, then back to her, "we aren't done for the night, are we?" Smirking, Lidia climbed under the covers, snuggling closer to the blankets then she was to John.

"Of course we are, what did you think we were going to do?"


	22. Christmas at the Cena's

Chapter 22

It was just like the dream Lidia had about her and Adam: She was cooking bacon and pancakess in one his shirts, Madison was colouring at the kitchen table, and John came up to her from behind, placing his hands on her waist, admiring how his hands fit just perfectly into her curves.

She leaned into him like she did in the dream, sighing as his scent was inhailed. "Hey baby" she greeted him, turning around to give him a kiss. He took her hands to his lips, placing small kisses on them, avoiding the callouses she had from her bass.

"I talked to Mom today" he told her. Lidia exhailed on a breath, prepared to hear the worst. "She wants us to come over for Christmas, with Madison."

"Of course she does" Lidia mumbled. "Why wouldn't she. She's only had...four years to ask for us to do this...and she wants it done when it's the most stressful time of the year. Couldn't happen any other time of the year, oh no...had to be this time..."

"Liddy honey, come on. We were hardly together for those four years" John pointed out. "We only have to go for a couple of days."

"Describe a couple."

"The 22nd to the 27th. We'll be home in time for your birthday and Randy's. My brother's and their girlfriends and wives are gonna be there. Come on honey...Please" Lidia found herself wrapped up in John's arms again, looking into his pleading blue eyes.

She ran her fingers through his hair, noticing how long it was getting due to not getting a hair cut. "I'll call my Mom and see what she's doing for Christmas" Lidia agreed. "Then we'll go from there." He picked her up and spun her around the room, her feet leaving the ground and being swung with the rest of her body.

After she reminded him that the bacon and pancakes were burning, John walked into the living room, seeing Charlie, Mark and Randy all on opposite ends of the room playing Mario Golf.

"Hey ladies" John greeted, taking a seat next to Charlie.

"John, ignore the fact that Randy is here for a moment" Mark began, throwing his controller for missing a shot. "Has Lidia ever done anything, like a huge tease when she dresses up and is all like 'ohh, look at me,' and whatever"

"Yea dude, last night" he told Mark, ignoring the fact that Randy was there. "She got all dressed up in this Santa Clause outfit thing, had the reindeer antlers and everything, and I got nothing last night. Nothing! I was in the washroom for like..." John stopped himself once he saw Randy giving him the look of death. "So uh yea...Why man? Something like that happen to you"

"Nope, happend to Charlie with Jackie. Pretty funny eh"

"Wait until it happens to you" Charlie mumbled. "It is the most least fun thing ever. Espically when they look cute. Did Lidia look cute"

"Adorable." Lidia walked into the room then, her hands full with four plates with bacon and pancakes on all of them.

"Have a good breakfast" she told them, taking a seat on John's lap. "Were you just talking about me baby" Lidia asked, twirling a piece of his hair around his finger.

"Just about how much I love you" John replied, giving her a kiss. She smiled at his answer, then got up and left to go see Randy.

"Where's Stacy"

"She's still in bed. Morning sickness. Jackie and Candice are up there though. You should see the size of the rock that's on Stacy's finger though" Randy said to Lidia with a smirk. Lidia smacked him on the shoulder, mad that she wasn't there when he asked Stacy to marry him.

"Are you going to Stacy's for Christmas" Lidia asked before leaving.

"Yea, Mom and Dad said they'll have New Years and our birthday's this year." Running her fingers through her new short hair, Lidia let out a frustrated grunt kicking the chair Randy was sitting in as she did so.

Lidia went to the kitchen to grab Madison, then went up the stairs to go visit Stacy.

"Why is Lid all mad about going to West Newberry for Christmas" Charlie asked.

"Her and Mom don't get along" John explained, rolling his eyes. "My family is really relgious, and we did the whole 'no sex until marriage' thing." Randy, Charlie and Mark all let out a laugh, realizing how well that went over. "So, ever since then, her and Mom can't see eye to eye. And don't even start about her and Grandma."

"What about Lidia and your Dad dude" Mark asked.

"They're fine. When I told Mom that Lidia and I were going to have a kid, Mom freaked out and Dad was just like, 'shit happens'." The men laughed at John, who let out a chuckle himself after realizing what a strict person his Mom was compared to his Dad.

John sat there and ate his breakfast, letting the guys pick on him about his Mom. '_Just like high school_,' he thought to himself.

**Meanwhile**

"OK Maddy, so when Nana ask's you what you like to do you say..."

"Colour and go to church."

"And what do you say when someone asks is wrestling fake..."

"I could snap you in half." Lidia clapped her hands as she helped her daughter get dressed for the day, ignoring the other women in the house as much as possible. Although Stacy, Jackie and Lidia got along just fine, something about Candice rubbed Lidia the wrong way when she met her.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy married" Madison asked. Lidia gave a smile to the little girl, giving the top of her head a quick rub.

"How about we go visit Grandma and Bob" She asked, quickly changing the topic. Madison squeeled in delight, kicking her feet which still had her Sponge Bob Square Pants slippers on. "Are you going to wear shoes"

"No."

"OK then, let's go." Helping Madison to her feet, the two of them joined hands and left the house together, off to go visit Lidia's side of the family.

The whole time Lidia and Madison were over at Lidia's parents, Lidia couldn't help but remeber the feeling that was in her stomach when she met Candice.

Something about her was definitly wrong.


	23. Legend Speaking

Legend Speaking:

As you have noticed, I have not been updating my stories as regularly as I should be. This is caused but everything thats going on in my life right now, and has driven my muse away. I still plan on finishing my stories, although only time will tell when that happends.

I hope everyone understands and thank you for you paitence. This is a difficult time right now and I will try my best to get through it as fast as possible.

LegendThriller.


	24. The Cena's

Legend Speaking: I forget the names of John's brothers, so his brothers in this story are the two I remember :-P

Chapter 24

"The champ is here!" John yelled as he walked into his old house. Lidia placed her sunglasses on top of her head as her eyes gazed around the house. Yes, it was a nice house but considering the situation with Lidia and John's mother, Hell seemed like a five star hotel.

"Johnny, my boy," John's Dad greeted him. "How ya doin eh? Come in, have a couple of dri...Lidia! Goodness gracious, look at you now!" Lidia and John Sr. exchanged a hug for a greeting, hugging each other tightly. Madison invited herself into the living room, where everyone 'ooh' and 'aww' over her blue silk dress.

Catherine Cena had her arms crossed at the doorway, staring at her husband and how he was greeting their son's girlfriend. Once they seperated, Lidia mocked Catherine's pose.

"Catherine."

"Mrs. Cena to you, my dear."

"Look, I'm here for five days, the least you could do is at least pretend you like me for my daughter's sake. But if you can't manage that, then I can easily leave with her, and you'll never see her again," Lidia explained. "Now, let's go back into the living room and have a merry fucking Christmas with everyone else." She stormed her way past the older woman, making her way to the living room. Shreeks and squel's were heard seconds later as the other Cena son's girlfriends greeted Lidia.

"Catherine, it's only for a couple of days," John Sr. tried to explain to his wife. "Just try to be nice to her, my car needs an oil change and she's the only person that'll do it for free."

"This is my first time seeing my grand daughter, and you want me to act nice to a bitch like that?"

"Hey now, Santa is watching you. Why don't you go in the living room with the girls, and the guys and I will go get the presents and put them under the tree." It sounded more like a command than an option, but Catherine managed to put her fake smile as she walked into the living room.

Madison was playing a video game with Aaron (Sean's son with wife Natasha,) and Dana (Dan's daughter with wife Ana. Aaron was five and Dana was four as well.

"Hello girls." Catherine smiled through gritted teeth as she took a seat next to Natasha. "How are we this evening?"

"Just great Catherine, thanks again for inviting us," Ana thanked. Natasha nodded her head in agreement while Lidia sat in her chair cross legged and her head resting on the palm of her hand. Her Mtoley Crue shirt was clinging to her thin frame, knowing the band on the shirt only digusted Catherine even more.

"Where are the guys?" Lidia questioned.

"Getting the gifts. Can you keep your legs closed long enough for John to return, Lidia?" Catherine replied. Lidia bit her tongue, trying to do her best to hold back any words that may come out. Being in front of Madison, she didn't want her to see how she doesn't get along with John's mother.

"That's fine. It just means the sex tonight will be longer than usual."

"Hey kids, how about we go into the kitchen for a snack," Natasha suggested, sending a glare to Ana. The kids dropped their video game controllers instantly and raced to the kitchen.

Once Natasha and Ana left, it was only Lidia and Catherine, and the claws were ready to come out.

"A tramp like you doesn't deserve my son," Catherine spat.

"A tramp? You're calling me a tramp? The shit I put up with while being with John, I should get a fucking award for it. Not too many women would go back with a man that left them alone to raise their kid, while they go out and make a name for themselves in the wrestling world. I had to take Madison on tour with me, because one set of grandparents were too busy to take her, and the other set won't even send her a fucking Christmas card!" Lidia shouted, getting into Catherine's face. "You, are a disgrace to grandparents everywhere. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be taking _my _daughter and myself back to St. Louis to spend the Christmas holidays, because she doesn't deserve this." She pushed her way past Catherine as she allowed herself into the kitchen, receiving weird glares from Natasha and Ana.

"Leaving so soon, Lids?" Ana asked.

"Madison doesn't need to put up with that bull shit. I don't know why she has to be such a bitch to me and not you guys. When are you going to tell her the real reason why your's and Dan's wedding was pushed up ahead six months anyways?" Lidia questioned. "I have to go talk to John, can you guys watch Madison for a second?" Natasha nodded her head in agreement.

When Lidia left the front door, a confused John stood at their car, his arm's crossed against his chest. "Fifteen minutes," he told Lidia. "Fifteen minutes you lasted with my Mom. Honestly Lidia...It's Christmas..."

"Tell her that," Lidia sniffed, putting her sunglasses on to hide her tears. "All I asked was where you guys were, and she makes some smartass comment about me keeping my legs closed long enough for you to return. I'm not putting up with that. Sorry honey, but it's bull shi..."

"Lidia...just calm down, come here." John wraped her up in a hug, pulling her as close to him as he possibley could without squashing her. She nuzzled in closer to his warmth, she was after all wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and it was a Boston winter.

"Kiss me," she whispered to him. John raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Kiss me, John. Kiss me like that one time...like at the bus a few months ago, after the show..."

"Lid, you know I love you..."

"Please John?" She took off her sunglasses, showing off her bloodshot eyes. Leaning against the car, she streatched out her arms so they covered the span of the windows and glared up at the kitchen window where John's mother was. Her shirt rode up a little bit, showing off her stomach, the top of her boxers just covering a little bit of her abdomen.

John licked his lips at the sight, rubbing his hands together. "I hope you aren't making me do this to make up for the other night, when you dressed up and didn't give me any," he told her with a chuckle.

"John Anthony Felix Cena, I swear to God...if you don't kiss me now, you'll never get any again." A smile appeared on her lips, her eyes gleaming sexiness.

John crashed his lips onto hers, catching her off guard. Her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Her tongue was trying to get into his mouth, but he wouldn't allow it as his lips sucked on hers, hard. His hand ran up her shirt, finding her bra clasp and un clasped it. Lidia took her arms away from John neck, taking the bra off, but still had her lips attached to his.

"If you don't get me to a room right now, I'll lose my mind," Lidia mumbled against John's lips.

"What about Madison?" He questioned.

"Doesn't the hotel have a daycare centre?" Lidia questioned back.

"Hotel?"

"Yea, I knew this wouldn't work out so I booked a hotel room ahead of time." John laughed as he picked up Lidia , like a newlywed husband would carry their wife, as they re-entered the house.

"Ma, I wish I could stay longer," John began, looking at his Mom, "but I can't stand how you're treating the women in my life."

"I should be the only woman in your life John. Not that tramp, or...Madison."

"Hey Catherine, I took the time to get you a Christmas gift...do you mind if I give it to you privately?" Lidia asked, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"But of course," Catherine answered dryly. John put down Lidia as Madison came over and grabbed a hold of her fathers hand. The two waved goodbye to everyone in the kitchen as Lidia and Catherine entered the living room again.

"Let me just say...that your son...is amazing at sex," Lidia whispered. She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small ziplock bag. She winked at Catherine as she left the room, leaving John's mother dumbfounded with the object in her hand: The pregnancy test that she took with Stacy and Mags.

It read positive.

Legend Speaking: Let me explain lack of updates...A lot of stuff has happend lately...I got a job...some death in the family...and I also noticed that with the lack of reviews I've been getting lately, it has brought down my willingness to write. So please, if you like my story, review it. If you don't, review it anyways, so then I at least know what you think.

You may have notice I deleted a chapter. The reason for that was that I thought I had an idea...but then it turned out to be shit. That's all. I hope you guys like this chapter and idea better!

Does anyone else think this whole "No Songfic" rule, sucks?


	25. Chapter 25

Legend Speaking: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 25

"Worst fifteen minutes of my life," Lidia grumbled as she entered the hotel room. She tossed her bag onto the floor by the king size bed, laughing as she saw her daughter do the same thing.

"Worst fifteen minutes of my life," Madison mimicked. "Grandma wasn't very nice to me like other Grandma is," the four year old pointed out. John rolled his eyes as he flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes to ignore the girls in the room. Lidia laid down beside him, laying her head on his chest. "Your Mom wasn't very nice to me either," she told John, trailing her finger along his jaw line.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? I just can't have her not be my Mom you know," John said, frustrated. Lidia gave him her sad eyes, her bottom lip sticking out as she pouted.

"You could've asked her to be nice to me," Lidia said sadly. John opened his mouth to answer, but was interupted when Lidia's cell phone rang in her bag.

"I'll get it, Mommy," Madison offered. Lidia looked up at John with a smile as she let their daughter look through her bag. "Hello?...No, this is Madison silly...OK, one minutes." Maidosn looked up at her Mom, holding out the cell phone, "it's Stacy. She says its important." Getting the cell phone away from Madison, Lidia walked into the washroom for privacy.

"Stace, what's going on? Is everything OK?" Lidia questioned.

"Are you OK?" Stacy asked.

"Yea, I'm fine..."

"Where are you? Turn it on MTV if you can , there's something important you might want to know about." Lidia blinked her eyes a bunch of times, trying to take in everything that Stacy had just asked her. Something important on MTV...

Lidia walked out of the washroom, stealing the remote away from John who was watching sports highlights.

"Hey..." John protested. Lidia gave him the finger.

_"Released on bail since Thrusday afternoon, Adam Copeland, Jason Reso and Torrie Willson have admitted that there was a fourth person in the plan to kidnap Maidson Orton, Lidia Orton and John Cena's daughter. The three of them have been quoted saying that they were choosen because of the ties they have with Lidia, and that the person offered them over five hundred thousand dollars each if they were to go through with the plan. The fourth person is Catherine Cena, John's mother."_ Lidia closed her cell phone quietly as she allowed Madison to crawl into her lap.

"Mommy, are those bad people after me again?" Madison asked.

"_We go live now to the Cena's household where the police of Massachuettes have found Catherine."_ John ran his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the glare Lidia was currently giving him.

"Did you know about this?" Lidia asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Of course not, baby..."

"Is this why you were never there when Maddy was gone? Because you were trying to help your Mom think of a plan to take Madison away from me?"

"Baby, you know my parent's were going through finacial problems when Madison was gone..."

"Because they were paying Adam, Jay and Torrie! Why didn't you tell me?" Lidia shouted at him. Madison crawled off of her mother's lap and hid under the bed, doing her best to block out her parent's yelling.

"I didn't know, Lidia! How was I suppose to know that Mom was up to something like this..."

"Because it's your god damn mother John, that's why! Your money, was supporting those three while _our_ daughter was gone! I...I'm at a loss for words right now...I can't believe you..."

"Lidia! I didn't know about this!" John shouted, standing up from the bed. "Honest to God, Lidia. If I knew, don't you think I would tell you so we would've been prepared?"

"You supported this desicion!" Lidia shouted back at him. "You were helping your Mom pay them...What am I suppose to think about that? What if your Mom tries to take Madison again, or our other kid?"

"Why would she try to do it again? Wait...what other kid?" John stopped to stare at Lidia, his eyes focusing on her stomach. "Other kid? You said you weren't..."

"I said I wasn't because I was mad about how you found out, with Stacy telling you...I was going to do something special to tell you... Merry fucking Christmas." Lidia wiped a tear away from her eye, not wanting to show her weakness in front of her hiding daughter.

"Your pregnant again...Oh boy..." He leaned against the wall, letting himself slide down slowly. "I'm going to be a Dad again...Why didn't you tell me sooner? How far along are you? It is mine, right?"

"No John, it's Jindrak's," Lidia replied sarcastically. "Of course it's yours, you know I've never been with any other guy."

"Since we started going out anyways," John mumbled.

"I swear to God, John, you are going to be the death of me. You kill me..." She flopped backwards on the bed, her head resting against the soft pillows. "You know you do, you kill me well...you like it to and I can tell..." She shot up from the bed, reaching over to the side where her bag was and quickly pulled out her notebook.

"A song?" John questioned. "Now you're writing a fucking song about this? There's no point, it's not like you have a record deal now anyways."

"Leave." Lidia sat on the bed, cross legged, not even glancing at John. "I said leave," she repeated.

"I'm not leaving," he refused, arm crossed against his chest.

"I'm asking you to leave now."

"No."

"For fucks sake John, just go!" She yelled at him, throwing a pillow. "I don't want to look at you right now, just leave."

"You're being immature about this, Lidia," John whispered, looking at his feet. "You never could talk things out you know. Always ignored it, wrote a song..."

"John..."

"Hey, just stating the facts. You're almost twenty-four, and not once have I seen you deal with a situation face-to-face. You need to grow up."

"Why are you still here?" Lidia mumbled, not looking up from her notebook.

"Because I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Lidia asked, finally putting down her pen. "You enjoy torturing me like this, just doing whatever you want. That's the type of shit that causes a miscarriage you know, putting the mother under too much stress." John walked over to the bed and sat down on it, close to Lidia.

"You know I would never to do that to you," he whispered, softly running his fingers through her hair.

"Well, you're doing a lousy job at it."

"I'm sorry baby. Come here." He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him so that she was leaning against his side. "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, or Maddy, or the baby...Are you listening to me?" Lidia didn't answer. John sighed, leaning back on the head board. "Baby, please talk to me, or I'm just going to sit here and ramble on about nothing, and I know how much you hate that." Still no answer. "Alright, I'll tell you what. We'll go back to St. Louis right now, and once we get there, we'll go back to your house, and I am going to kiss every single inch of you, every single centimetre, every milimetre, over and over. Then after that..." he kissed the top of her head, "I'm going to lay you down, and continue to kiss you, caress you, tease you, until you submit." He ran his finger up her shirt, dragging it across her ribs. "Then eventually, after you submit, I'll make love to you. Over...and over...and over...Until the sun rises. Then we'll have breakfast, and then we'll go back upstairs, and I'll do it all over again."

"Where's Madison?" Lidia suddenly asked. "She used to be right here, and now she's just gone. Oh my God, John, what if someone took her again..."

"I'm under here Mommy," Madison answered from underneth the bed.

"Maddy, what are you doing under there?" Lidia asked as Madison appeared.

"I don't like hearing you and Dad fighting, so I was hiding." She crawled up on top of the bed, cuddling close to her parents. "I don't like yelling." Lidia and John looked at each other, realizing what bad parent's they have been.

"I'm sorry honey," John mumbled, picking up Madison so she was on his other side. "Sometimes grown up's fight..."

"Uncle Randy and Stacy never fight. Grandma and Bob never fight," Madison pointed out. "Charlie and Aunt Jackie don't fight, Auntie Dawn Marie never fights with Eddie..."

"K, Maddy, we get it," Lidia stopped her daughter. "Daddy and I will try not to fight anymore, OK?" Madison nodded her head.

"Mommy and Daddy...what does fuck mean?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26!

"Lidia! Over here!"

"Pose for a picture Lidia!"

"How is Madison feeling? Are you going to break up with John now that you know his mother was in on Madison being kidnapped?" John hugged Lidia and Madison closer to him as they went through the airport which was invaded by journalist and paparazzi. He did his best to shoo them away as he exited the airport, protecting his girlfriend and daughter the whole time.

Reaching the car, John sped out of the parking lot and onto the highway, heading to their St. Louis home. "That was a mess," John said, trying to start a conversation with Lidia.

"Yea," Lidia muttered, leaning her head on the car window. Her view gazed to the passing scenery, covered in a perfect sheet of white snow.

"You all right babe?" John whispered so Madison wouldn't hear.

"Huh?" Lidia glanced back over at John, a hurt expression on his face. "Sorry honey, I'm just kind of tired. I just want to sleep when we get home." She leaned her head back on the window, throwing a protective arm across her stomach. John watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye, seeing her lips move ever so slightly, singing a soft song to her stomach. The tune sounded familar to his ears, but shrugged her shrugged it off. He'll remember to ask later.

Parking his SUV in front of the house, he turned off the car as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Lidia and Madison. He un-buckled Madison's seatbelt first and put her on his hip. Madison stirred as she was being moved, whimpering as she was placed on her father's hip. "Don't let the bad people get me," he heard her mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed as he carefully walked up the steps, trying to support the fifty-pound kid on him as he unlocked the door with his keys. Leaving the door open, he entered the warm house, noticing the lack of Christmas decorations; in fact, there were no decorations at all.

Placing Madison on Lidia's bed upstairs, he kissed her on the forehead before he headed back downstairs to get Lidia.

With a still sleeping Lidia in his arms, John shut the front door with his foot as quietly as he could and took his shoes off, not wanting to wake her up. With even more carefulness than Madison, he carried his pregnant girlfriend up stairs and laid her beside Madison on the bed.

Going back downstairs, John looked around the whole main floor, imagining what it would look like with Christmas decorations. The tree by the TV...some fake pine for around the railing at the stairs...

Dashing towards the kitchen, he found a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note on it:

_Out and about, be back soon._

_Love John_

He looked over the note again, questioning the last part. Love John? That's not street. That's not gangsta. If Jay-Z saw that, John would be shot.

"Comes from the heart," John mumbled to himself. "I hope she throws that note out..." He grabbed his keys from his pocket and walked towards the door, surprised to find Randy and Stacy returning from Baltimore earlier than expected.

"Hey Orton," John greeted as he put his shoes back on.

"Cena," Randy acknowledged. "Your home early. What happend? Your Mom didn't want to steal Madison in front of you?"

"Where's Stacy?" John asked, changing the subject.

"In the car still. She got mad because when we went to McDonald's, I only got her two double cheese burgers. So we had to go back, get the other two, and she won't get out of the car untill she eats them all."

"Four double cheese burgers?" John repeated. "Man...That's one pregnant lady." Randy rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, quickly glancing over at the counter.

"What's this?" Randy asked, picking up the note. "Out and about, be back soon...Love John. Dude, you seriously put love on there?"

"Fuck you buddy." John blushed as he gave Randy the finger. "Lid's and Maddy are both upstairs in Lidia's room sleeping, they're pretty tired."

"I'll keep an eye on them," Randy offered. With a wave, John opened the door to go outside, just in time to see Stacy appearing on the front steps. Holding the door open, John moved aside to let Stacy in.

"Did you see that, Randy? Are you taking notes? He opened the door for me! Thank you, John." Stacy stormed up the stairs in a huff, not looking back at Randy. Giving Randy a thumbs up, John left the house.

Lidia rubbed her eyes groggly as she walked down the stairs moments later. Her shirt was half tucked in, her hair a mess on top of her head, but she didn't seem to care at the moment. She opened the fridge and quickly reached for the last bottle of beer, but cursed herself when she remebered the fetus that was growing inside of her. "Fuck," she mumbled.

"Language," Randy warned. Lidia turned around, arching an eyebrow at her brother.

"Home so soon?" She questioned as she grabbed a fruit punch.

"I can say the same for you," he answered as he sat on top of the counter. Lidia pointed a finger at him, "but I was expected to be home early. I thought you got along fine with the Keiblers?" Randy sighed.

"I do. But I guess Stacy has gained a couple of pounds since she found out she was pregnant and her mom picked up on it, totally ignored the engagment ring on Stace's finger, and kicked us out."

"That sucks. Where'd John go?" Randy pointed to the note on the counter, smirking to himself as he remembered what John put at the end of the note. "Aww, look Randy. He says he loves me," Lidia gushed as she hung the note up on the fridge. "That's so sweet."

Her attention was taken away from the note when the phone rang. Walking out of the room, Lidia left it up to Randy to answer the phone.

"Yea?" Randy answered. They hung up quickly. Scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion, he left the kitchen as well and went downstairs where Lidia was.

"Sis, don't answer the phone," Randy warned as he turned on his Game Cube.

"Why not?" She asked defensivley.

"Just don't." Lidia mimicked her brother, tossing a pillow at him. 'What a long holiday this is going to be,' Lidia thought to herself.

Legend Speaking: Trust me, that phone call is important! Read and review!


	27. Back

Waking up on the couch down stairs, Lidia wasn't surprised to find Randy, Madison and John all playing Mario Kart. She grinned to herself when she saw Peach was in first place, knowing it was Madison.

"You know Randy, you don't have to let her win all the time," Lidia whispered to her older brother.

"I stopped letting her win last month," Randy mumbled, throwing his controller across the room once he saw he finished third.

"Hey man, settle down," John commented as he placed Madison on his lap. "Hello Lidia," he greeted with a wink. "Good to see your finally awake."

"How long was I asleep for?" Lidia asked, looking at the clock. "It's only 1:30..."

"You've been sleeping since 4:30...yesterday afternoon. It's 1:30 in the afternoon now," John informed her. He stood up from the couch with Madison on his hip, holding out his hand to Lidia. "I bet'cha that baby is hungry." At the same moment, her stomach growled.

Accepting John's hand, she went upstairs with him and her daughter. When John reached the top of the stairs, he called down Randy's name. "Did you forget already?" John whispered harshly as Randy passed him on the stairs.

"John baby, I'm really hungry," Lidia pouted holding her stomach.

"Close your eyes first."

"I don't want to close my eyes, I want to eat."

"Mommy, close your eyes," Madison demanded. "Me, Daddy and Uncle Randy spent a lot of time on this, and..." John covered Madison's mouth, not wanting her to say anything else. Rolling her eyes, Lidia finally closed her eyelids and let John lead her to the living room. Putting Madison down, she ran over to the couch, sitting next beside Randy and Stacy.

Placing his hands on Lidia's stomach gently, he guided her into the living room, anxiousness quickly rising in him. "OK babe, open your eyes." When Lidia opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight: a fully grown evergreen tree was decorated with Christmas decorations with presents wrapped underneth. The star on top of the tree was brightly lit up, lighting up the dim room. Along with Randy, Stacy and Madison on the couch, Lidia's Mom and Dad, her grandfather, her band, Mags, Mark Jindrak, Charlie Haas with Jackie and Chris Jericho with Trish.

"Why is everyone here?" Lidia whispered to John. "All you did was decorate the house. What do you want this time? A talking shark?" John gave Lidia a hurt expression due to her comments.

"Actually, Lidia...Everyone took time off to come here to celebrate the news," John responded.

"What news?" Taking Lidia's hand in his, John got down on one knee with a red velvet box in his other hand.

"The first time I saw you, Lids...I was shocked. How straight your hair was, those brown eyes being so mad cause I was looking through your notebooks," John looked up at Lidia as she wiped tears away from her eyes, blushing. "I didn't know what I was getting into when we first started going out. You were loud, did what you wanted, stayed out until unheard of hours in the morning then went to school the next day...You were a shock from other girls that I dated. Tattooed, the piercings," John shook his head, "I loved it. Because I love you. And...I love everything about you. I love all of your flaws, your laugh, your sense of humor...The fact that you would take me back after what I did...You're the most perfect woman in my life, and I'm not letting that go. Again."

He wiped a tear away from his eye and brought his gaze back up to Lidia. "Lidia Ann Orton...Will you please take the honor of being with me for the rest for as long as we both shall live, and be my wife?" He opened the red velvet box, showing off a emerld cut diamond sitting on a white gold band with bagets on the side.

Staring down at the ring, Lidia let out a laugh. "Are you serious?" She managed to ask through tears. John nodded his head. "You're fucking serious?" Lidia asked again. "I don't know, John..."

"Lidia, please," John pleaded. "I even asked your parents and your grandfather, and Randy, they all agreed..." Looking at John one last time, she jerked her hand away from him and ran upstairs to her room.

The living room was silent. John was still on his knee on the floor while everyone was looking for something to say.

"I'm pregnant," Stacy piped up. Randy choked on his drink while his parent's stared at him in shock.

"So's Mommy," Madison said, her eyes wide. "I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister." The Orton parent's looked at each other.

Jackie tugged at Trish's hand and gave a look to Mags, motioning for them to go upstairs and check on Lidia.

Slowly opening the door, Trish, Mags and Jackie walked in together, surprised to find Lidia sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with her cell phone in her hand. "Lids...what's wrong?" Mags asked quickly, joining Lidia on the floor.

Lidia took a shaky breath, holding up her cell phone in her quivering hand, "he's still watching me..." she whispered. "He saw what just happend...I...I..." Mags wrapped up Lidia in a hug, letting her long time friend sob into her shoulder.

Jackie and Trish sat on the floor as well, joining in the group hug. "I'm so scared," Lidia managed to say. "He won't leave me alone. He asked me if I enjoyed my break because he hadn't called in so long..." She began to shake harder than she already was, the strength from the three girls wasn't doing anything to let her stop. "I just want him to leave me alone," Lidia mumbled.

"Trish, how about you go get some Kleenex's from the bathroom?" Jackie suggested. Agreeing, Trish stood up and walked over to the bathroom that was joined to the bedroom. Walking into the washroom, the blonde looked everywhere for tissue, then stopped suddenly when she heard the shower curtin open.


	28. Chapter 28

Randy, John, Mark, Charlie, Chris, Russ, Pat and Jack all sat around the dining room table in silence. Neither of them knew what to say from what they just witnessed, with the only sounds in the room being the sound of a beer bottle being put back down on the table.

"You know, I just realized that in the next few months...I'm not getting laid," Randy spoke up.

"Same," Pat mentioned.

"Yup," John agreed.

"I don't even know how far along Stace is. Holy fuck." Randy placed his head in both of his hands, doing his best to clear his thoughts. "Her parents hate me now. I used to be on such good terms with them. I should've married her, then got her knocked up That woulda been the smart thing to do, right?"

"Probably, Randy," Chris said. "That's the way society sees it anyways."

"What about you Pat?" Charlie asked, "scared about being a Dad?"

Pat shrugged his shoulders. "Mags is happy, so I'm happy. We haven't even talked about marriage yet, but we've been married since sixth grade anyways." The group chuckled at the comment, everyone except John.

"You've been with Mags since you were in grade six?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, we've been married since sixth grade. Been with her since grade five."

"How long is that?" Mark asked.

"Thirteen years. But enough about that, anyone else find it odd that the girls have been up there for so long?" The guys looked at each other with raised eyebrows, pondering Pat's question, but shrugged it off.

"Cheers to not getting laid in a while," Russ spoke up, bringing his beer up in the air. All the other guys brought their beer's up as well and clang them together in unsion. "Hope you guys have fun with that."

"We'll manage," Randy answered for himself, Pat and John.

"We sure will," John whispered to himself.

**Meanwhile**

Jackie held onto her stomach tightly as she was kicked again, her back colliding with the wall. She held back her tears the best she could, not wanting to end up like Trish did with a black eye and possible broken ribs.

"Pathetic," they said to her, brushing a blonde hair off of her face. "So, so, pathetic." Jackie wimpered as she tried to curl into a ball, the pain in her back sending tingles all over her body.

Lidia did her best to stay quiet as she sat there on the bed, her hands tied up to the bedpost beside her. There they were, for the first time since the phone calls have began, in her bedroom right in front of her, and she couldn't put a face to their voice. It was deep and scratchy, definitly a wrestlers voice, but who?

"Anything to say?" they asked Lidia as she tried to move from her spot.

"No," she whispered as she saw Mags clench to her stomach as well after she got kicked. Trish was knocked out in the bathroom, her body laying lifeless on the cold tiles with a little blood trickling from her cheek and her lip.

"If anyone says anything," the person warned, tugging at the black ski mask on their face, "hell will be payed to one of you." Mags chewed her bottom lip hard as the tears began to run freely down her face in pain and in fear of what would happen next. She looked over at Lidia, who seemed bored at the situtation as she laid on the bed with a blank stare at her face, glaring at the far window where her guitar was; the red head shook her head at her long time friend.

"I'm sorry," Lidia mouthed to Mags. Mags gave her a small smile and shrugged. Looking over at Jackie, Lidia saw how close she was to her dresser, but also noticed how out of it Jackie seemed at the moment.

She let a tear free from her eyes, tired from holding them back long enough as they stepped closer to her, sitting on the bed. "My dear Lidia," they cooed, running their fingers across her cheek. "My dear, dear, Lidia. So long I've tried to get you to notice me, just a hello or a smile, but it always seemed like you ignored me." They inched their face closer to her, their lips being milimetres apart. "Even just a wave..." A soft kiss was forced on her as their lips pressed against hers. From the texture of their chapped lips, Lidia figured out one thing: it was definitly a guy.

"I pictured us together, Lidia," they continued as their hands ran up her sides. "Having a family, living on a private island, I had a furture set. But you...you had other plans didn't you? Your band, John, Madison, hell, even your own brother played a more important part of your life lately," he shook his head, "but me? I tried talking to you through phone calls, leaving messeges on walls, anything to get you to notice me. Anything! And what do I get? Nothing." He cupped her left breast hard, his calloused hand scratching the surface of her skin. "And for that, your friends have to pay. Don't feel so tough now, do you, Lidia?" His mouth captured hers again as he forced another kiss upon them. His tongue tried to enter her mouth as he made an attempt to get the taste he longed for, but her mouth stayed closed.

"We could be so happy together, Lidia," he told her, his lips inches away from hers. "I could please you more than John, you know that. I could fulfil every single one of your needs, anytime of the day. All you have to do is ask." He took her hand and ran it over his abs. "Feel that? Harder than John's aren't they? It's not the only thing that's harder," he husked. Lidia cringed underneath him, trying to take her hand away but his power stopped her as he ran her hand up to his pecs. "Consider this, baby. Consider how I could love you more than any other man out there. I love you, Lidia. Can't you see that? I...love...you. But you never gave me the time of day. Why?" His hand stopped trailing her sides and went to her throat, "why won't you love me back?" She began to choke under his strength as he stradled her. "It's a simple question, Lidia Ann. Answer it! Why won't you love me!" She screamed as his fist connected with her stomach, alerting the guys downstiars.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"Lidia," Randy, John, Pat, Jack and Russ all answered at the same time. "Shit, the girls!" Randy pointed out as he dashed out of his chair and up the stairs. The rest of the guys followed him, John pushing his way to get in front of the pack.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he was puzzled when he saw Randy staring at the door, helpless.

"It's locked," Randy informed him. "The girls are in there, and the door is locked. What are we going to do? What if they're in trouble?"

"On three," John conmanded as he turned to his side. Randy did the same, and when the three second count down finished, the door was kicked off the hinges.

"Get the fuck off my sister!" Randy charged at the masked figure that was on top of Lidia, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor. Pat raced to Mags while Charlie nursed Jackie and Chris was cradling Trish in the bathroom. Russ, Jack, and Mark stood over top of the violent, black masked man as Randy continued to strangle him and John aided to Lidia.

"Who are you?" Randy demanded as he pinned his shoulders down with his knees. "What the fuck do you want with my sister?" When he didn't answer, Randy punched him. "I'll ask you again," he said through clenched teeth, "what do you want with my sister?"

"I love her," they spoke. "She wants me, I know it. She told me she does!"

"Don't believe him, baby," Lidia pleaded as John un-tied her. "I love you so much..." John calmed her down when he cradled her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"Were you the one calling her?" Randy asked, now with Jack's foot on the chest. The black masked man admitted it. "Were you part of the plan to take Madison?"

"No. I knew nothing about it."

"Bull shit," Mark commented as his foot connected with the guys testicles. "Ask him again."

"Were you part of the plan to take Madison?" Randy repeated. When he didn't answer, Russ kicked him in the ribs.

"Yes!" He confessed. "I knew the whole time. But I never wanted Madison. I only wanted Lidia, so we could start our lives together, and have a family of our own..." Randy's fist connected with his face. When he yelped in pain, Stacy appeared at the door way, her eyes filled with concerned.

"What's going on?" she asked as she stepped over the broken door. "Should I call the cops?"

"Yes!" Randy yelled. "Hurry up! Get out of here!" he demanded to his fiancee. Stacy left the room quickly, her blonde mind still puzzled on why the door was broken off the hinges.

Charlie and Pat joined the other guys that were on top of the mystery man, in position to fight him. "Take the mask off," Charlie suggested, inching closer to the guys face. Randy used his fingers to grab ahold of the mask, ripping it off as quickly as he could. His breath got caught in his throat. Everyone else's eyes widend in shock as he laid there hopelessly, the tension in the room saying enough.

"Batista?" Lidia question quietly. "Why?" The sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs cut off his answer, the cops armed with all of their weapons and demanding everyone to stay where they were.

They took Batista away without a struggle, his body too weak from the beatings to put up much of a fight.

The police called an ambulence over to help a unconscience Trish and a concussed Jackie, making everyone spend the rest of the night in the hospital.

Legend Speaking: There ya have it! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know it answered a lot of questions, but next chapter will be filled with just as many surprises! As of now, you know what to do if you want to see more!


	29. Promises

Trying to keep their voices quiet, Lidia, Mags and Stacy gazed into the window's on the maternity ward floor as they stared at the new born babies.

"This is going to be us in a couple of months!" Mags whispered excitedly as she saw a new born baby girl be put into a crib. "Aww, what did they name her?" The three girls squinted as they tried to see the name.

"Dakota Beatrice," Stacy read with a scrunched nose. "Oh my...Hey, what's that one say? Tanzanite? Wow...They named the kid after the birthstone. How tacky."

Lidia chewed the inside of her cheek, doing her best to keep back her comment. As Stacy continued to talk about the tacky name, Lidia stopped dead her in tracks. "Ya know, Stace. Madison's middle name is Sapphire because she was born in September."

"You only did that because John wasn't there to name the kid. He was too busy doing his own thing, remember? He left you because he wanted to be a wrestler. Silly Lidia." Stacy gave her a smile, no remorse showing on her face. "Lids, lighten up. Your new kid will have a prettier name."

Remembering they were in a hospital, the bass player kept her fist by her side, clenched into a tight fist. How dare she say something like that about her daughter! Espically when Stacy knew how much Lidia would give up for Madison.

"Guys, I'm gonna head back down," Lidia mentioned as she made her way to the elevator. "I just remebered I have to talk to Randy about something." She waved by to her friends, still keeping her fist clenched to her sides.

Standing in the elevator, she glanced down at her stomach, noticing the small bump that was forming. She rubbed her stomach, singing softly to the growing fetus. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy, when skies are grey..."

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take, my sunshine away..." Lidia looked up, realizing she wasn't in the elevator by herself. An older looking lady, not much older than her mom, was also in the elevator, waiting for her floor.

Backing herself all the way up to the wall, Lidia stared at the other lady, frightend. "I'm sorry, dear," the lady apologized. "I used to sing that song to my kids when they were crying. Oh, that seems so long ago." The older lady sighed, staring at Lidia's stomach. "Are you expecting?"

"Yes," Lidia answered. "Yes I am. I don't know when though, I just found out the other day."

"That's wonderful news, sweetheart. Congratulations." The older lady gave Lidia a soft smile as she walked closer to her. "May I?" She asked, placing her hands gently on Lidia's stomach. Confused, Lidia backed away a little bit, throwing a protective arm around her stomach.

"No!" She yelled. "Take your hands away from me and my baby!" Lidia began pressing the open door button frantically, wanting out of the elevator as soon as possible. "How dare you. You were going to put a curse on me, weren't you? Wishing to cause my baby harm. The last thing I need is this kid in trouble. As if Madison hasn't been through enough..." She brushed a tear off of her cheek. "It's people like you that were behind of Maddy's kidnapping, weren't you?"

The lady looked at Lidia in shock, her eyes showing nothing but hurt. "Sweetheart, no. I wasn't going to put a curse on you, or your baby. I was just going to..." The doors opened to the floor where Lidia was going to go. Running out of the elevator, she ran down the hall, looking for John or Randy.

Finding John first, she ran into his arms, the tears falling harshly from her eyes. "She's trying to hurt our baby!" She cried into his chest.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" he asked, looking around him. "There's no one else here..."

"Yes there is! She's in the elevator, she was gonna put on a curse on me and the baby, and then bad things were going to happen!" John pulled away from her gently, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Lids, listen you yourself. No one is going to hurt our baby, OK? It'll be fine. Everyone's babies are going to be fine. God, what's gotton into you lately?"

"You! You got into me lately, and look what happend. I'm pregnant. Again! And just like last time, you're going to leave aren't you? You have something more important right now, right? What is it, John? It's another girl, isn't? I knew I should have never gotton involved with you," she spat. "All you do is break promises. Promise after promise you've made, has been broken. You promised you would make me happy, and you didn't. You promised that when we came home to St. Louis, after those fifteen minutes of hell with your mother, you would do nothing but make love to me, and you didn't do that either! What's next? You going to promise you'll love me? Promise you'll stay with me and the kids? What is it John?" She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away. "What's next?"

John stumbled backwards, running into a doctor. Apologizing, he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets, bowing his head. "I don't know, Lidia. It seems like anything I promise you means jackshit. What do you want me to promise? You pick! Out of all the promises in the world you can choose from, pick." He leaned against the wall, proping his foot up to keep his balance.

"Anything?" Lidia challenged.

"Anything."

She brushed a tear away from her eye, staring down at her own feet. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, not daring to look up her boyfriend. She knew that he was staring at her right now, his blue eyes begging for attention. She could feel his eyes staring at her, making her more nervous than she all ready was.

"I want you to promise," she began, choking back tears, "to stop making promises you can't keep." Gaining the courage to look back at him, all she saw was the top of his hat because he was looking at the floor. "Can you promise me that, John?" she asked. He played with the chain of his neck with one hand, his other hand too busy twirling the ring around his finger.

Lidia's stomach turned into a giant knot. After all they went through, how could he still wear those gifts? It didn't matter how many times she would tell him she hated him, and she wanted him out of her life, he always came back.

"No," he finally answered. "No, I can't promise you that. I can promise you that I'll stick around this time. I can promise you that it doesn't matter how many times you kick me out of the bed and send me to the couch, I'll still be there the next morning. Jesus Lids, that's why I asked you to marry me. You can't see it, can you?"

"What is there to see?" She asked from her side of the hall.

"How much I love you." Her bottom lip was sucked harder into her mouth as she stayed seated opposite of him. Out of all the things he could've said, he just had to say that.

"Don't say things like that," she whispered.

"Like what?" he questioned, sliding down until he was down on one knee.

"Saying things like you love me, and how you'll always come back."

"I will though, Lidia. You have to believe me baby. I will. Lidia, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can you see that? I know I've been a jerk, but Lids, you're the only woman that would ever take back a man that has done the things that I have done. I can't let you go. No other woman would do something like that. If I don't keep you, some other slime bag will get you, and I can't go on knowing that. Please, Lids?" He kneed his way over to her, taking her left hand in his, placing the engagment ring from earlier the day on her ring finger. "Please say yes?"

She stared down at the ring, looking at it from different angles. Through her tears she can see it shine off the lights that were above her, making the diamond shine.

"We've been through way too much to let each other go," he whispered. "And, if it makes you feel better...I promise I'll stick around." She grinned when she realized he was speaking to her stomach, talking to the baby.

"How could I say no to something like that?" she answered with a smile. John looked up at her, his grin spread across his face.

"Are you fucking serious?" he said, quoting her from earlier.

"Yes," she whispered. He picked her up, spinning her around in the middle of the hall. Her laugh echoed throughout the floor, all of the doctors and nurses smiling at the happy couple.

"Hey guys!" They heard from down the hall. They turned around to look, seeing Jackie and Trish bandaged and looking rough, but standing, meaning only one thing; it's time to go home.

Jack, Russ, Pat, Mags, Charlie, Jackie, Chris, Trish, John and Stacy all walked ahead of Randy and Lidia, the siblings catching up on their adventures at the hospital.

"So...my little sister is engaged..." Randy mumbled, looking down at her hand.

"Yup."

"I guess that's OK..." She swatted him on the chest playfully, linking her arm through his.

"Tell me about your fun," she mentioned. "Your fiancee is a bitch."

Randy laughed. "Well, she managed to sweet talk her way into an ultra sound to check the baby." Lidia arched an eyebrow, urging him to continue.

The older Orton bowed his head, mumbling something. "What was that?" Lidia asked.

Randy looked down at his little sister, "she's having twins."

LegendSpeaking: read and review!


	30. Chapter 30

Legend Speaking: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter guys! That was insane!

Chapter 30...whoa...30? Seriously?

John rubbed his eyes lazily as the bright sun blinded him so late in the morning...Or early afternoon. It was after all 2:30 in the afternoon, and he has yet to wake from his deep slumber. Throwing his arm over to where Lidia should be, he woke up quickly, realizing she was gone.

"Babe?" he mumbled, patting the mattress. "Babe...where are you?" He sat up from the band, the blankets loosely clinging to his chest. "Babe!" He shouted. "Where are you?"

Lidia rolled her eyes as she washed out the shampoo in her hair, the hot water easing its way down her naked form. She was just one room over and he wouldn't get up to check where she was.

She laughed to herself, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself she looked outside the window, seeing all the houses with Christmas lights and cars in the driveways. Lidia smiled as she saw two sisters around her age out in the backyard, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing.

Then she stopped. The Christmas lights, all the cars in everyone's driveway...there had to be a reason for this.

Was it Christmas day all ready?

Quickly running a brush through her hair and towel drying it, she barged into her bedroom. "It's Christmas, isn't?" she asked John who was still lying in bed.

"Hey babe..."

"Today. It's Christmas day. And I have nothing for anybody! It hadn't even occurred to me that Christmas was coming, well it had but..."

"Lidia..." John patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come sit with me. I missed you."

"It's Christmas day! I have nothing for Maddy, nothing for you, Mom and Dad, Randy, Stace, Pat, Jack, Russ, Mags...How could I forget? Oh my God, John. I must be the worst person in the world right now. Everyone is going to hate me..."

"Babe..." John patted the spot next to him again, waiting for her to sit down. "No one is going to care you forgot Christmas..."

"It's Christmas, John!" Lidia shouted, her eyes glistening with tears. "It's Christmas and I forgot. That's all there is to it. No one will love me now, and you won't want to marry me because I'll forget anything we ever did...I'm a terrible person." Lidia sat down next to John, burring her head into his chest. He ran his fingers through her wet hair, trying his best to soothe her. He knew everyone would understand that she forgot Christmas. The past three days had been nothing but hell for anyone associated with the Orton family; first finding out that John's Mom was the mastermind behind taking Madison, then finding out who Lidia's stalker was and then spending a night at the hospital because Trish and Jackie were injured. And then there was the whole getting dropped from the record label, countless fights with anyone that looked at anyone funny...

John sighed. "It's all right, babe..." he whispered.

Lidia jerked her head up from his chest as she did her best to hold back the new batch of tears that were shining in her eyes. "Babe?" she asked. "Babe? You're calling me, babe?"

"I always call you babe," John said to her confused. His answer was met with a nice, hard slap against his cheek.

"Babe is a talking pig!" She yelled at him as tears streamed down her face. She sucked in her bottom lip into her mouth as she left the bed, walking towards the bathroom. Lidia slammed the door shut, causing a picture frame that was on her dresser to fall and break.

Flinging his feet to the side of the bed, John bent down and picked up the pair of jeans that were laying on the floor from the night before. A talking pig...the last thing he wanted to do was compare her to a pig. Zipping up the jeans and throwing on a Red Sox jersey, he left the bedroom, quietly shutting the door.

Not surprised, he saw Randy doing the same thing.

"Merry Christmas," John greeted Randy once they met in the middle of the hall way.

"Merry it's been," Randy replied sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. "Stace heard Lidia flip out and she just started crying and accused me of not having enough money to buy her engagement ring."

"But you didn't. Lidia did, and you're her personal bitch for as long as you live," John countered with a grin. Randy arched an eyebrow at him, his smirk coming to his face.

"Oh really?" he asked John. "At least I'm man enough to know not to make promises I can't keep." John sighed in defeat as he turned to walk down stairs, his bare feet quietly echoing behind him.

Once Randy was sure John's back was completely turned, his smirk faded. He hated to bring up John's weakness, but he had to make John realize he screwed up before and letting Lidia take him back should be a blessing; it is his little sister's heart John is toying with.

He followed John downstairs, finding him in the living room where Madison was opening gifts. "Look Daddy, I got a teddy bear, and a gum machine, and Santa brought me these earrings, and Grandma got me a new outfit, and Bob gave me money..." Madison crawled onto John's with a big box, "I need help with this one. Santa put on a sticker that says I had to open it last."

"He did, did he?" John asked, sitting the box on his lap. "Well let's see what the big guy brought ya." Helping his daughter tear open the red wrapping paper that was around the box, he was smiling inside. This was his first official Christmas with her, and he wanted to spoil her rotten. When the wrapping paper was off, Madison tore open the box; her face fell when she saw she had to open yet another box.

"Santa isn't nice to me," she mumbled as she took out the box.

"I'm sure it's something you'll enjoy," John told her as she tore off the wrapping paper again. When the wrapping paper was thrown aside, she ripped open the box, her face becoming even sadder. "Are you fucking serious?" she asked John. "I hate Santa!"

John, Randy, and Randy's Mom and Dad stared at Madison with wide eyes. "Madison Sapphire Orton, where on earth did you hear that word?" Randy demanded.

"Mommy and Daddy say it when they fight," Madison answered, tearing off the wrapping paper of the next box.

All eyes went on John. "Well," Randy's Mom said with disgust. "It's good to know that she has such a lovely father figure in her life."

"Hey, she said Lidia says it too," reminded his wife. "This isn't all the boy's fault, although I'm sure you'll blame him anyways."

"My Lidia would never say such a thing," she said offended.

"Ma, she does."

"What the hell is this?" All eyes fell on Madison as she held up an envelope. "Is this suppose to be Mickey Mouse on here? Uncle Randy, what's it say?" She went over to Randy and jumped on his lap, handing him the envelope.

"It says that you have a potty mouth and all of your gifts are going to be taken away," he joked. She slapped him playfully on the chest with a giggle. "Really Uncle, what's it say?"

"Hmmm...It seems to say that on January 5th to January 12th, you are going to Disney World." Her eyes went wide again as she squeezed Randy around the neck in a hug.

"I always wanted to go to Disney World!" She shrieked. Madison jumped off of Randy's lap and over to John, squeezing him just as hard. "You're coming, right Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course, Princess," he answered. He picked up his daughter, spinning her around the room in excitement. "It'll be me, you and Mommy, and we'll meet Mickey and Minnie, and Donald..."

"And Cinderella?" Madison asked.

"Of course," he replied with a smile.

"I wanna go tell Mommy." Madison hopped down from John and ran up the stairs.

When they heard the bedroom door close, all the Orton's glared at John. "That's quite the mouth Maddy has on her," Mom pointed out. "I thought you were more mature than that then to use those words around her, John."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Orton."

"She's only four," she pointed out. "What is a four year old doing running around with a mouth like that?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Orton," John apologized again.

"You're excused." John nodded his head in Bob's direction thankfully as he went upstairs to talk to Lidia and Madison.

Randy shook his head at his parents. "I'm gonna check on Stacy and the _twins_," he told them, giving his mother a look of disgust.

"Twins?" she whispered to her husband. "She's having twins? Where did we go wrong, Bob?"

"Nowhere, Eileen," he whispered, giving his wife's hand a rub. "They're growing up now, having families of their own. If they need us, they'll ask for our help. But our job is done." He wrapped a lazy arm around his wife, letting her lean her head on his shoulder.

He kissed wife on top of her head, ignoring the yelling that was heard in Lidia's room. "They sure do fight a lot," he whispered.

"She's pregnant, of course they're gonna fight. Bob...we're going to have four grandchildren. Four!"

"Leave! Now!" The Orton's shook their heads as a door was slammed and John came back down the stairs. He quietly put his shoes on and threw on his winter coat, shutting the front door behind him quietly, without telling anyone where he was going.

Upstairs, Lidia and Madison were curled up into bed, crying softly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 and stuff

Later on in the night, Lidia laid wide awake in her bed with Madison lying next to her. Lidia's hand absently stroked the back of her daughter's head as she tried to remember what occurred just a few hours ago.

Promises. He was never good a keeping promises.

She could hear Randy's voice in the kitchen even though he was talking softly, almost whispering. It made sense for him to have such a quiet voice; it was after all 1:13 in the morning. Lidia walked into the kitchen quietly, arching an eyebrow in her brother's direction.

"Hey man, I gotta get going...yea, I'll call you later...Dude, seriously..." Lidia's curiosity rose as she opened the fridge door, grabbing a jar of pickles. She leaned against the counter as Randy hung up the phone, tension in the room being extremely thick.

Lidia took a bite out of a pickle as she hopped on the counter, waiting for Randy to talk. "That was uh..."

"John?" she cut him off. "Where is he?"

"Boise," Randy mumbled, praying his sister didn't hear him. "He had to uh..."

Lidia shook her head, as if she was embarrassed by her brother's terrible lying. "Where is he?" she questioned again. "Tell me, Randy!"

"Lids, you'll get mad..." She threw the half eaten pickle at her brother and it bounced off his bare chest. "Lids! I'm not telling you a damn thing! Drop it!"

"I need to know," she whispered. "If I'm going to marry that man...then I need to know. Randy, please don't do this to me," Lidia pleaded softly.

"If you're going to marry him, then where's your engagement ring?" Randy questioned as he stared at her ring finger. "Where is it?"

Lidia shrugged her shoulders, her face turning red in embarrassment. "I threw it at him," she whispered, her bottom like being sucked into her mouth. She took another pickle out from the jar and took a bite out of it, her frustration bottled up inside of her.

"And why would you do that?" Randy asked.

"He broke a promise."

"John Cena? Break a promise?" Randy chuckled, his famous smirk appearing on his face. "Not the John Cena I know," he joked. He saw the look on Lidia's face and stopped his joking instantly. "What promise did he break?"

"When we first started going out...he promised he'd never hurt me..." she told Randy, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"Hurt you? Did he hit you?" Randy questioned defensively. "I swear Lids; I'll kill him if he even left a scratch on you..."

"He didn't hit me," Lidia quickly defended. "In the mail the other day...there was an envelope for John, but it was delivered to here...I'll go get it." She left the kitchen quickly, doing her best to stay quiet.

When she was gone, Randy's stomach turned. Now she knew officially and it was tearing Randy apart because of how much it hurt Lidia. But this was John's fault. It was John's fault he wanted to get drunk that night, and do something funny so they can laugh at it later.

Now it's later. And no one is laughing.

Lidia came back down, her eyes bloodshot red and her hands shaking. She handed Randy the envelope as she sat down at the table, resting her head in her hands. This was a great way to spend Christmas: depressed, angry at your fiancée, and pregnant.

"Lids..." Randy whispered. "I knew." Her head shot up as her eyes let a new batch of tears stream down her face. "I was there. It was the same night when..."

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked, her voice raspy because she was trying not to yell. "I agreed to marry this man, whom you knew, and you never told me?"

"I couldn't Lidia! I didn't want to see you hurt!" Lidia laughed at him, wiping away tears.

"Didn't want to see me hurt? John married Torrie Wilson! The same woman that tried to take my child, and he's just filing for divorce now?" She shook her head as she snatched the envelope out of his hands. "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? God Randy..."

"He was drunk! There was no stopping him, Lids!"

Lidia slapped him across the face. "You were there. I don't care if we weren't together when this happened, you could've stopped him! Why didn't you do anything? Why..." She slumped against the wall, her legs collapsing from underneath her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

Randy sat down beside her, his arm protectively going around her shoulders. This is why he made sure she lived with him, there was no way Lidia could support herself and Madison in this sort of shape.

"I want him to come home," Lidia mumbled. "I want to hear it from him." Randy lifted her head with his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Sis," he whispered, "it's only going to hurt you more. Look at you now. You're in no shape to see him. If you let this go on, sis, you're gonna lose your baby. You aren't sleeping, you aren't eating, and you're sick Lids. You need to rest, take care of yourself."

"But, I want him to take care of me. Randy...I love him." He sighed. It was all that he felt he could do right then. For once, he was at a loss for words.

Cradling his sister, Randy buried his head into her hair, hiding his tears. It didn't matter how many times he warned Lidia about John, she ignored him.

They didn't even notice when the sun began to seep through the blinds in the kitchen. When Stacy walked into the room that morning with Madison and saw the Orton siblings sleeping on the kitchen floor beside each other, she gently grabbed Madison's hand, leading her out of the room, off to McDonald's for breakfast.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

John's hand shook as he hung up the payphone at the Boise Airport. He knew he shouldn't be here right now. He should be in St. Louis with Lidia, serving on her hand and foot as she told him what she wanted.

If she wanted a sandwich, he should be the one that made it.

If she wanted a bath, he would be the one that ran it, making sure the water was at the right temperature and that there was just the right amount of bubbles.

If she wanted to be held, he needs to be the one that holds her in his arms and protect her from all evils and fears.

But he wasn't, and it was tearing him up inside.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he tipped his hat lower to protect himself from any unwanted attention. The paparazzi were constantly after him once word got out him and Lidia were back together, and yet the female fans would still throw themselves at him, promising him a night of unfaithful bliss. A few times he almost took them up on their offer, but he only ever really considered it for a few seconds before realizing Lidia was waiting for him.

Despite the long wait for a rental car, John managed to get one before the majority of the people ahead of him, and he started his way on the long, lonely highway. So many thoughts were going through his head as he leaned against the head rest. It was as if his life was going at a thousand miles an hour and it showed no signs of stopping, it was always go go go for him.

He cranked up the bass on his car stereo to try to block out the thoughts in his head, but it didn't help. It didn't matter how loud the music was, his thoughts always found away to shout over the noise and make John lose his concentration. His destination was close, he was sure of that; he called Jackie for directions before he called Randy.

The rental car made a smooth turn onto the next road as his stomach began to tie into knots. He decided long ago...well...twelve hours ago...that he was going to go through with the plan. It had to be done.

John parked his car behind the red corvette and waited...and waited...and waited. Second thoughts were going through his head but he blocked them out the best he could. Nothing could stop him now. He was here, and that was that. This was it.

Right foot...left foot. Right foot, left foot. Slowly but surely, he was making his way towards the front door. And just when he was about to knock, he froze.

He can't do this now. Not to Lidia. Her birthday is in five days and if she found out about this...God knows what she would do to herself and their unborn child. How badly hurt would she be if she does find out? Would she be more hurt than finding out he slept with Torrie? More hurt than finding out he _married_ Torrie?

John shook his head. No more second guessing. This was it.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Now he waited patiently. Surely someone must've heard those knocks, despite the early hour. Someone was awake in the house, the kitchen light was on, as was the living room light and the garage light.

He raised his fist to knock again, but the door slowly opened.

And there she stood. Her blonde hair perfectly straight falling past her shoulders, the tiny, white tank top clinging so tightly you could see a black bra, and so close to her curves, with her black track pants falling just past her hips. A small smirk appeared on her face as she saw John standing at the doorway, his hands shoved inside the front pocket of his hoodie and his head bowed.

"Well, well, well," she greeted him. "Look who came back for mor..." her sentence was cut off as John harshly pressed his lips against hers, catching her off guard. She squealed in surprise as he picked her up off of her feet and carried her into the living room, dropping her on the couch.

"John," she gasped as he bit the side of the neck. "We can't do this..."

"Yes we can," he mumbled, his hands roaming her sides. "Please Torrie. Let me," he pleaded.

She titled her head to the side as his lips placed kisses around where he bit her, her fingers running through his hair. "That's right," she murmured. "Just keep pretending I'm her, because she can't satisfy you the way I can, right baby? That tramp just lays there and begs for more, doesn't she?" John worked his way down her body as she continued her trash talk about Lidia.

A moan escaped her throat as John's lips were spreading across her flat stomach, kissing every toned ab she had. Her ribs sticking out of her as if she's been starving herself the past week as she sucked in a deep breath due to him grabbing a breast harshly. "Just like that," she panted as she arched her hips into him.

John grinned against her stomach. He loved this little act she would put on when they were together, drunk or sober. Always feisty and hot tempered, she knew what she was doing, and he knew he wasn't the only guy she would do this with, but damn...did he ever enjoy it.

His lips found hers again as he raised himself up on her. Their lips crashed against each other hungrily as their hands did their best to undress each other. Only did they stop when they heard the door shut, but Torrie quickly shook her head. "It's just Jay," she whispered as she bit down on John's earlobe, bringing him back down to her.

He obeyed her quickly as he unclasped the black bra that was keeping her breast imprisoned from his touch. She wanted to flip him on his back so she could repay him, but she wouldn't do that when he was as intense as he was. He came to her because something was obviously bugging him, and if this was how he wanted to deal with it, she wasn't going to think twice about stopping him.

John removed the white tank top from her body and continued to kiss that spot he knew so well on her neck. For a quick second he thought he saw someone walk by the living room, but quickly erased that memory from his mind. Her moans were loud enough so anyone would know not to walk into the living room, at least not right then. But as his hands pulled Torrie's blonde locks so he could get her to look at him in the eye, he realized he wasn't imagining those footsteps.

"John?" With soaked hair, his Red Sox jacket, and a pair of ripped blue jeans, Lidia stood at the entrance of the room where John was having his affair.

Please read and review. I'm not lying when I say this is the SECOND LAST CHAPTER to the story

Candy: Thanks for everything. MWHA.


	33. The End

"Lids?" John questioned as he got off of Torrie. "What are you...How'd you..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Torrie asked as she stood up from the couch. "You need to get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops..."

"I wanted to see you," Lidia whispered as she stared down at her feet. "Randy told me where you were so I called Jackie for directions...I love you, John. I didn't think you would do something like this." She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she looked at him with her watering eyes, the divorce papers trembling in her hands.

Torrie walked over to where John stood, her small smile never leaving her face. She linked her arm through John's and used her other hand to run up the front of his hoodie, feeling his skin underneath. "You tell her," she whispered, "all the promises you made me. How you said you'll do nothing but make love to me, and how you won't leave me no matter how bad I treat you. Tell her that, baby. Tell her how much you love me," Torrie purred. The blonde went on her tip toes to nibble at a spot on John's neck, but he pulled away as soon as he felt her breath.

"I didn't promise you any of that!" He shouted as he pulled away. "Lids, that's bull shit, and you know it. Don't believe her baby. Please, don't believe her..."

"That's what you promised me at the hospital," Lidia sniffled. "When we got engaged, that's what you promised me, and I thought you meant it." She wiped the tears that were coming from her eyes as she shook her head, "there you go again with your lies."

"I didn't promise her that!" John shouted, yanking his arm out from her grip. "It's bull shit! Lids, come on baby..." he walked towards her with his arm streached out, wanting to touch her. "Lidia, please..." Just when his hand touched her shoulder, she moved.

"I hate you," she told him, her voice hardly above a whisper. "Why would you do this? Why would you go to her? I would never do this to you, John. Never."

Torrie ambled over to Lidia, the small smile never leaving her face. "I guess you can't satisfy him like I can," she whispered so John wouldn't hear. Lidia's bottom lip trembled as she did her best to hold back a fresh set of tears and clenched her fists to her side. She wanted to punch the blonde diva, but not only was she taller, she also had more muscle than the bass player. She wasn't a twig like Stacy was.

Lidia didn't even notice when John wrapped her up in his arms and held her as she cried. She just burried her head into his shoulder and let him hold her while she shook.

"Tell her!" Torrie screeched, her voice at an unnatural pitch. "Tell her you love me! Tell her damnit!"

John shot Torrie a glare as he continued to cuddle Lidia. "I'm not lying to her anymore," he whispered through clenched teeth. "Sign the fucking papers." He gently removed the envolope from Lidia's hands, only to throw them at Torrie.

Her blue eyes began to water as her body shook with anger. "I refuse to sign those," she said as calm as she could. "You love me! I know you do! You've proved it, time and time again John. So many times. Don't you remember in the shower at the Hilton? How about the locker room at the Staples Centre? Come on, baby. Tell...her...you...love...me." Torrie sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she cautiously watched Lidia back away from John.

Her plan was working. She was tearing them apart, just like she had hoped and John would finally be all hers. No more worries about how Lidia will react when Torrie continues to tell these lies, because Lidia will be out of Torrie's perfect life with John.

The blonde smiled as she watched Lidia collapse to the ground with her body quaking of emotions. She could tell John wanted to hold her again, but something was definitly stopping him.

Now was her chance. Turning her back towards the on-again-off-again couple, Torrie walked to the night table that was flushed against the couch. Top drawer she remebered as she pulled it out gently. And there it laid. Her pride and joy. The beautiful 8mm that will put an end to the tragic love story known as John and Lidia. It sounded so romantic in her mind: John will finally realize that he does love her more than the youngest Orton, and with little convincing, together they would end her life.

Turning around slowly, Torrie pointed the gun at Lidia with her finger lightly on the trigger. The bass player trembled from her spot on the floor as she backed herself up against a wall, paralyized with fear. "John," Torrie said, hardly above a whisper. "Tell her...you love me."

John's eyes widend in shock when he saw the 8mm that unsteady in his mistress's hand. "Tell her!" the blonde repeated.

"Torrie, put the gun down," John told her, slowly inching his way in her direction. "Put the gun down so no one gets hurt."

"The only person that is going to get hurt is already hurting though, baby. And it's all your fault," Torrie cooed. John footsteps creeked against the hard woodfloor, "move closer and she dies," Torrie threatend.

Lidia let out a wimper from her spot on the ground with her eyes watering. "I'm sorry, John," she apologized with her voice cracking. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know I was being such a bad girlfriend you had to find pleasure elsewhere. I'm so sorry," she spoke. John stared at his fiancee with guilt sitting at the bottom of his stomach.

This wasn't her fault.

"Don't say that," John assured her. "None of this is your fault. None of it. Baby?" he asked. "Are you listening?"

"Of course I am," Torrie answered, spinning the barrell of the gun so the loaded bullet was ready. "I'll always listen to you." Without thinking, John lunged towards Torrie. The sudden impact on her caused her to twitch her finger on the trigger, letting the bullet lose.

John and the gun fell to the ground with a thud. With her eyes wide, Lidia crawled over to where he was, resting his body on her lap. "John?" she asked, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. "John baby, speak to me."

He groaned his response. "Say something baby. Please," she pleaded.

"Tell...Maddy...I love her," he gasped out, flinching at the pain. "And tell Randy...I never meant to hurt you..." his eyes began to roll slowly to the back of his head, and Lidia could feel his body growing limper. She begged him to keep talking to her while Torrie dialed for an ambulence, but only recieved a moan for a response.

"John please," Lidia continued to plead. "Keep talking baby. Keep talking."

"That song," he whispered, "you were singing...from West Newber...the baby..." a white light was slowly inviting John as his eyes closed lightly. "Sing for me," he asked.

Lidia's body began to shake as she felt John grow heavier and his breathing coming at a slower pace. She let the tears fall as he finally laid still on her lap, his pupils completely dialiated and his breathing no longer. Letting go of his wound, she stared at the blonde that killed her lover, having a sudden urge to attack her.

But instead, she laid the still body on the ground and left. Her mind was foggy and wasn't able to comprehend what had just happend, but she did realize her wedding day would never come.

Getting in the car, the tears fell freely from her eyes as she screamed silently at the windshield. It was her fault all of this happend. Everything that has happend since they got back together was her fault, and now her fiancee is dead. And it's all her fault.

Lidia didn't even notice the rain that poured down on her window, not even bothering to put the wipers on. Her vision was blurred enough as was her thoughts, a little rain wouldn't hurt. She sped up as she entered the empty highway, going twice the speed limit. This was the most free she has ever felt. So free she didn't even notice when her own white light was coming towards her, followed by a soft beeping sound...

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_

Lidia's eyes fluttered open as the lyrics went through her head. The lyrics that _he_ helped write for the song. Her favourite lyrics...Their favourite lyrics.

Her body shook as she realized she was in a hospital. The white light wasn't as inviting as thought it was if it sent her back to here, the hospital. The heart monitors beeped softly as it was the only sound in the room, but then she felt something.

Something squeezed her hand. "Lidia, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand twice," a voice said.

"What?" She jerked her hand out of the grip and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I? Why am I here? Where's Ra..." she stopped in mid-sentence as she saw her older brother sitting beside her bed. Her mouth gaped open as Randy threw his arms around her, holding her for what seemed like the first time in ages.

"Oh God Lids," he mumbled. "I'm so glad you're awake. Are you OK? How are you feeling?"

"I'm so confused," she mumbled back, throwing her one good arm around Randy. "Why am I here? What happend?"

The oldest Orton leaned back in his chair, slouching down as far as he could go. "You banged your head pretty hard. Concusion, had to get a couple of stiches. You've been in a coma for two days. Ma and Dad thought you'd never wake up." She slowly nodded her head at her brother. He was talking fast, and she'd only been up for a few seconds, but everything made sense.

When the room was silent, Lidia looked around. Flowers and ballons laid all over the place, but the one that caught her eye the most was the single white rose that laid on the table at the foot of her bed. She motioned for Randy to get it for her, and when he handed it to Lidia in her fragile hand, she began to cry as she read the tag.

_I love you_

_John_

"Sis?" Randy asked, shooing a doctor away. "Are you OK?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she laid the rose down on her lap, "he wanted me to tell Maddy he loves her...and to tell you that he's sorry for hurting me..." She swallowed as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I never sang to him..." she whispered.

"Who?" Randy asked confused.

"John."

"Cena?" Randy asked again. Lidia nodded her head. "Uh...Lids...I think you were dreaming..."

"No I wasn't! Torrie shot him, and I held him in my lap while he died. And I'm pregnant, and Mags is pregnant, and Stacy! Stacy is having twins!" Lidia explained.

"She is?"

"Yes! You and her are engaged, I paid for the ring myself because you didn't have money, and the record label dropped us and...John made me this dinner because Madison wanted a dog! And you took her to get her ears pierced!" Lidia told, regaining her old self back. "Randy, this all happened, I swear."

Randy shook his head slowly, "no it didn't, Lids. That was definitly a dream."

"Then why am I here?" she asked. "I was driving away because Torrie killed John...she stole Maddy! Her, and Adam and Jay, and that Dave Batista was stalking me!"

"You're here because you had a shower and passed out when you got out. It was too hot, and your body couldnt handle the sudden change from the hot air in the shower to the cold air in the locker room. Remember? Your band preformed on Raw, you had those black pants and black shirt on..." Randy arched an eyebrow at her. "That is one complex dream you had. You remember all that shit?"

"The shower?" Lidia asked, her face turing red. "Oh, yea. That shower was hot..." Randy slowly nodded his head as he got up from his chair, "I'm getting a doctor...you seem fine..." He left the room in a hurry, leaving Lidia all by herself.

She passed out from the 'shower' after preforming on Raw. And now she's here. That's all that happend?

She began laughing to herself when the doctor walked in, an amused look on her face. "Randy says you had quite the dream," the doctor mentioned. "Stalkers...babies, murders..."

"It was fucked," Lidia admitted. "I swear everything happend. But someone was calling my phone before I passed out...did they ever figure out who that was?" she asked.

The doctor nodded her head, "I believe they said it was a Candice Michelle," she informed Lidia as she changed her IV bag. Lidia grinned to herself; that's why she had that funny feeling about her in her dream...

A knock on the door was heard so the doctor allowed them in. Lidia's eyes began to water when she saw John and Madison walk in with a bouquet of white roses and a SpongeBob Squarepants ballon.

"Oh baby," Lidia mumbled as she pressed her lips against John's; the touch she longed for for so long.

"Mommy!" Madison squeeled as she climbed on the bed. "Mommy look, we got you a ballon, and flowers, and a stuffed puppy named Winston...and! Daddy bought a PS2, because he says it's better than Gamecube, but Uncle Randy and I think hes wrong."

"He probably is," Lidia whispered as she hugged her daughter. She stroked John's cheek, feeling the soft hairs that were growing in from not shaving, "I never thought I'd see you again," she whispered.

John placed a kiss on her cheek, stroking the top of her head, "I'll never leave you," he whispered back. The tears welled up in Lidia's eyes again as he spoke his words so softly, so sincerely.

"Promise?" she asked, sticking up her pinky finger.

John hooked his pinky with hers, "promise." He pulled her up close to his face, giving her another kiss.

When the doctor was finally able to talk, she discharged Lidia from the hospital, as long as she swore to take a week off touring to relax at home.

Lidia agreed, knowing deep down inside she'll be back on the tour bus tomorrow with her band. She just won't go to the after parties after the concerts...for a week.

John buckled up Madison and Lidia's seat belt so they could drive home, being a family. Lidia rested her head on John's shoulder as they drove down the highway, looking at the star lit sky.

"John?" Lidia mumbled, her eyes starting to close. John moaned a response. "When we get home...will you make love to me?"

John looked at her from the corner of his eye, his half-grin appearing on his face, "of course, baby," he answered. Lidia grinned at his response.

She knew that would be a promise he was able to keep.

THE END.

LegendSpeaking: There ya go. It's over. Holy shit LOL. This past year has been amazing with this story, and thanks for ALL of the reviews! But it isn't completely over, so wipe those tears away. There is a HUGE possibilty there could be a prequel...but, only if you want to see it. And the only way I'm going to know you want to see it, is if you review.

So, one last time...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

LegendThriller would like to thank:

MILOU- for convincing me to do the story in the first place

AYDA- for "loving" everything that was writtin.

TINK- for helping me think of an ending and for hosting all my other stories. WWE LIBRARY, bitches. Check it out.

and of course...

CANDY- Just...thanks :-)

LegendThriller


End file.
